Death Butterflies
by hikari yuuko
Summary: IchiRuki. Fragments of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia's daily life. A collection of Bleach drabbles and oneshots. UPDATED! 63. Of yearning
1. Sunset

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Hello people! I was looking at my window and the idea for the drabble came up, so again, pointless fluff. Please, don't mind the silliness of this, I'm just like that, heh..._

**

* * *

**

**Sunset  
**_17.03.2005_

The afternoon sky of Karakura city is always the same every day; at least, it seems so to him. There's no doubt that it is a beautiful sight. How can it be _not _beautiful when the hiding sun makes the sky look like it is layered in red and yellows and oranges, in blues and pinks and soft purples? It is a picture perfect with blended hues of bright colors.

The city is barely clouded this particular day, and the weather is rather pleasant, with those occasional fresh breezes that make the fallen tree leaves dance on the concrete streets. And nonetheless, watching this scene on a daily basis on his way home from school makes it something monotonous and insignificant to Ichigo. Yes, it is a pretty view, but it doesn't quite catch the fifteen-year-old's attention anymore. _Boring_, he'd usually think.

He hasn't truly enjoyed that much this kind of sight in a while either. He's not sure how long has it been since the last time he's stopped to watch the sun setting. Perhaps he'd done it in the past, when he was still a child; but he doesn't feel like starting to count time.

And yet, somehow here he is again, standing next to Rukia and watching her as she falls entranced with the scenery before them. It is beyond his comprehension why something as simple as the day ending fascinates her so. He wonders vaguely about all these things as he takes his time to glance at her. Why does the purple and pink sky make her grip the railing tighter, open her blue eyes very wide, and smile as though she had seen the most beautiful thing ever, anyway?

Rukia's black hair moves with the wind, sometimes hiding her profile from his view and other times letting him ponder at her faraway expression settled on her face. It's suiting really, he thinks absently as he studies her pale face, for death itself to be watching the day die away. He realizes there's nothing out of place.

She pauses briefly to look at him apprehensively. Her eyes are earnestly questioning him and demanding an answer as though he is supposed to know what she wants just by staring back at her. There's no frown, no glare, or smirk in her pale face as she confronts him; it's just Rukia looking up at him with blue, blue eyes. At this, Ichigo sighs wearily in an almost resigned fashion. Inwardly, he just wonders whether she does this only to see him admit defeat. That wouldn't be strange coming from a woman like Rukia.

"Alright, alright," he answers the female shinigami's unsaid inquiry reluctantly. He scratches his orange haired head with his fingers, and then pulls both hands inside his pant pockets and stares ahead. "Five more minutes, Rukia. Only five, got it?"

She smiles, satisfied. "Okay."

Ichigo can almost sense the smile on her lips growing wider and imagine the stress line on her brow as it dissipates into nothingness. Rukia happily hums a song that he is already familiar with and that he remembers hearing whenever she is feeling content. And he can't help but think that it's been too long since he last stopped to do something as simple as watching a sunset. But there they stand together as the sun goes down. And they will be there to greet him goodbye until the night falls upon them.


	2. Death Butterflies

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **I decided I would put together the things I had written collection of drabbles and one-shots dedicated for IchiRuki. Please check them out and enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Death Butterflies  
**_24.01.2005_

Night soon came down upon the small town that day. The moon hung over the sky, lighting up the already dark streets along with the flickering, yellow glow from the light posts. The flimsy, nimble butterfly posed itself gingerly on top of Rukia's nose and lingered there for a fraction of a second before flying off into the darkness. Her eyes followed the tiny black creature closely as its frail form disappeared in the night, quickly fluttering its wings.

"What happens if it gets lost?" Ichigo's grumpy voice reverberated in the silence of the lonely alley. "What if the soul never really reaches the Soul Society?"

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts at this, her brows knitting together as she became exasperated. _'Is he doubting Soul Society again? Really, this boy…' _she thought in annoyance. Ichigo was getting a little bit too paranoid for his own good recently; but not only that, it was getting bothersome for her as well.

She scowled darkly and turned to look up at his face, ready to snap at him. Ichigo, though, rather than mocking as she had expected looked in deep thought, gripping the soul-cutter with which he had performed the soul burial minutes before. Her features softened at the sight, understanding, but she still frowned at him.

"Of course it doesn't get lost, you idiot…" she scolded sternly. _'He is so very unfaithful.' _She crossed her arms and looked at him in a motherly fashion. "Once a soul burial is perfectly executed, the soul is attracted to Soul Society like a magnet. Besides, our butterflies aren't ordinary messengers," she told him, a proud air about her, "there is now way a soul will get lost with their assistance."

Ichigo paused, face seriously looking up at the obscure sky. A smirk was imprinted in his lips suddenly, as though something had just occurred to him. "Do you mean that was a perfect soul burial, then, Rukia?"

She almost gasped, almost dropped her jaw, but quickly gained composure. "I-I never said that…" she exclaimed, hands resting on both hips and blue eyes large and round.

He smiled, turning his head down to look right at her. "Aa, I see." His grin never faded. "Thank you, Rukia-_sensei_," he added as an afterthought, knowing fully well that the added title would irritate her further. Teasing her like this seemed just fair for making him do all her work.

"Ichigo!" She whined.

"Oh, shut up," he told her, absently reincorporating into his body by the brick wall. The tall boy stood up, flexed up his knees once to regain control over his body, and turned his head as he stared at her. "It's getting late. Let's head home already."

He walked off unconcernedly, leaving the shocked dark-haired woman standing there by herself. "Rukia, are you coming or what?" he yelled as he was about to turn around the corner out of the cold alley, some ten meters away from her, and walk down the usual street to his house.

She strode up to him, completely forgetting how he stole a compliment from her. "Whatever…"

The death butterfly flew past them and the clouds, guiding another soul into heaven.


	3. Memoirs

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** A little piece of life shot. It might seem pointless, but from personal experience, this kind of moments definitely make life worth it. (smiles) Reposted this drabble as part of "Death Butterflies" (collection of Bleach drabbles by yours truly)._

**

* * *

**

**Memoirs  
**_31.01.2005_

The school bell rang as the clock on the main tower struck ten o'clock and the classes were temporarily dismissed for lunch break. Oochi-sensei left her classroom among the happy chatter of students as some of the kids went to the hallways and others stayed inside.

Usually Ichigo would go up to the rooftop and eat lunch by himself or with Chad, perhaps Rukia would follow sometimes after nagging him until he gave up, and Mizuiro and Keigo would tag along even if he would have preferred it otherwise. But it was summer, outside it was hot and breezeless, and the only place that had air conditioning were the classrooms. They were inevitably stuck inside the school building. He and his friends, like other classmates, had thus decided to stay in the room.

Rukia had stayed in too. Ichigo's amber eyes unconsciously drifted to her, who was sitting among the group of his female classmates, and assumed she was invited over by the ever-friendly Inoue Orihime. She was laughing with the girls, listening to their jokes, and sharing lunches. If not for the fact that he knew of her true self and where she came from, he'd think she was acting like any other normal teenager of her age would. As though she belonged and had a place there.

It was weird to him realizing something like this, even when it had been little over a month and a half since Rukia had appeared in his bedroom (more like, popped in from the floor). Sometimes he thought he was having delusions and that he'd suddenly wake up to his normal life as a normal, ghost-seeing boy. Other times, he wasn't sure if Rukia would ever fit in the actual society or if she wouldn't feel left out someday, unacostumed to modern ways and technology as she was.

Yet, Rukia had already carved her place in his routine and he couldn't simply imagine how it would be without her. It would _definitely_ be strange, for the lack of fancier words. It was enough to make Ichigo think that she was in the right place, at the right time.

At one moment during his trail of thoughts, he snapped out of it as she turned around and looked back at him with a startled face. Rukia had just discovered him unconsciously staring at her. Out of his own surprise, Ichigo almost spurted out his juice and his cheeks flushed pink, disguised by the summer heat. He'd expected her to burst into incessant laughter, but nonetheless she had only smiled at him. It wasn't one of her practiced gestures or the plastic, insanely suggary grin she wore so often at school, just a simple, sincere smile.

And, what had been more surprising was that for no apparent reason he found himself smiling back at her. A mere quick grin that had been rare on its own even if it didn't last long. Then, Rukia had turned back to the group of girls around her, answering some question about the day's weather thrown at her by Tatsuki or Inoue and therefore ending the odd encounter of their gazes.

Ichigo went back to talking with his friends as well a second or so later, wondering what the heck that had been about. Munching his last bit of sandwich, he'd realize it really didn't matter. When she had smiled, for that short moment, nothing seemed out of place. He was there and she was there, there was nothing wrong in this world.

It was one of those little pieces of memories he'd never forget, no matter what happened.


	4. Night Watching

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Dedicated to:** StormBlazer and Pipp-ORK, who despite not speaking Spanish, read that version of this drabble and reviewed as well. Thanks a lot!__  
**Author's notes:** Set just before Soul Society arc starts. Again, reposted this drabble as part of "Death Butterflies" (collection of Bleach drabbles by yours truly)._

**

* * *

**

**Night Watching  
**_24.01.2005_

Every night he looks at her. He engraves in his mind every little detail of her sleeping face, the small curve of her lips, the dark, curled locks of hair that fall over her closed eyes, and her pale skin that glows under the moonlight filtering through the window.

Death had never been so beautiful and tangible like it is now.

And she is there, so near that he could touch her if he wanted to. But his ever-timid fingers never get close enough; they never even grasp a single hair. He is contented with looking at her like this, when she sleeps soundly and her features are relaxed. She's there, but she's also in the distant place that dreams take her to. So close, yet so far away… it fits the cliché so well that it is almost too absurd.

Sometimes he hears her whispering in her dreams, murmuring words that occasionally he can't understand or doesn't find any sense in. She murmurs the names of people he doesn't recall of meeting and speaks sentences about places he doesn't know. But sometimes, he even believes that in between her whispers he hears his name being called out, although he later concludes that surely it is only his mind is playing tricks on him. Why would Rukia dream of him?

When she has nightmares, he looks at her worriedly and not knowing what to do for her. Then he tells her one or two words of relief and he softly speaks her name, which slips off his tongue so naturally that it even scares him. It's enough for her to calm down and return to sleeping placidly, perhaps only gripping the bed sheets a little bit tighter against her chest.

He doesn't know how much time they have left together. Her staying here had been something neither of them had predicted and how long she'll dwell here isn't something he can control. Because of this, there isn't a night when he doesn't follow his routine. When night comes, he pretends falling asleep, waits for her fall into her own slumber, and it is only then that he silently stands up from bed.

He is always careful to be quiet as he makes his way to the closet, but there is always more than one thing left in the floor or a slightly ajar window that is willing to make a strange noise and cause his heart to stop from time to time. And so, at last, he reaches the closet, he opens the closet's door very carefully, and merely stands there, watching her for hours until sleep claims him as well.

He doesn't know how much time she has left here.

He knows she'll go away, to a place far, far from here, to a place out of his reach; and every day that moment approaches inevitably. Just thinking about it makes his heart twist in his chest. It is a pain he never thought he'd feel for someone and much less for her. But it's the truth; somehow, the sleeping girl has become an essential part of his life.

_She _changed his life…

He doesn't know how much time they have left.

That's why he looks at her every night.


	5. Midnight Showers

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Hope you enjoy this little one, and if you did, please leave a review!_

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Showers  
**_29.04.2005_

The raven-haired, petite girl that sleeps inside of Ichi-nii's closet takes a shower every day at midnight. Her timing is incredibly sharp, just like a Swiss clock. And her older brother Ichigo, as usual, stands guard outside the door on the hallway during the fifteen or twenty minutes that the girl takes to bath.

Karin finds that particular part of their routine, him waiting outside like a guarding dog, quite pointless. If Yuzu or their father, or even herself, were to find him standing in front of the door at such hours, it would make it look even more suspicious. She doesn't tell him this, however; her brother wouldn't be happy once he discovered that she actually _knew_ about the girl who lived in his room. He would surely not like it one bit, because it wouldn't be right if he were to have a girl living in his close. After all, Ichigo is her role model, the one who sets the example for her and Yuzu… or so he likes to think. And of course, Karin lets him believe that.

Karin also finds these midnight showers a little bothersome because they always, always fight over something. Even when her sister or Pops don't hear them (although she doubts the old man can hear anything above his own loud snores), _she_ does hear them every night as they bicker down the hall. They often argue about meaningless things, and her brother loses each and every time.

She is definitely is getting tired of all this scheme of theirs… Sometimes, she even gets restless thanks to them. If they could just stop fighting and let her sleep, things would be much, much easier for everyone… She can only guess they spend too much time together. And, really, why can't she take her bath during the afternoons anyway? It's not like she and Yuzu, or their father, roam around the second floor the _whole_ afternoon. _Oh, well, whatever_… She is used by now, although they _could_ be quieter.

That night, however, the usual arguments lessen in volume. It is indeed rare that they haven't even spat insults at each other yet. In fact, she can't hear them at all. Ichigo's black-haired, younger sister is curious enough to quietly get out of bed, tiptoe to the door, and peek through her slightly ajar bedroom door to see what's going on outside. She hears Yuzu stir in her own bed, and she holds in a deep breath. If her twin were to wake up, her cover would be blown. Yuzu doesn't move any longer, and she is able to sneak a quick look one more time.

Then something surprising happens, for she finds that the girl is holding her brother's hand loosely and he doesn't squirm away from her hold. The girl whispers something to the eldest Kurosaki in the lowest of voices, something that the eleven-year-old girl can't hear and to which Ichigo nods in agreement. But when Karin sees her brother simply following the pale faced girl inside the bathroom, she closes her door and goes back to her bed for some good sleep, thinking nothing of it.

Maybe Ichi-nii finally realized that standing outside the door was really useless.


	6. Morning Songs

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** I really want to thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter. Just to let you know, the way the end was written was intended for you to think whatever you wanted for it. Either Ichigo just entered the bathroom or eh... you get the idea. Anyway, this one here is set on the future but a timeline doesn't really affect the story. Hope you like it and remember to review, please!_

**

* * *

**

**Morning Songs  
**_29.04.2005_

On the way to their home one hot August day, Ichigo and Rukia hear piano notes fluttering in the air. It is, by far, one of the most beautiful melodies that the orange-haired boy has heard in a long while; and he is very hard to please when it comes down to music, too. Rukia doesn't know much about music herself, but she does know the things she likes. And she finds that she likes this particular piece.

They wordlessly agree to follow the song until it takes them to the source of it all: an old man in ragged clothes, dirty and torn in some places. The man sits up against the brick wall by the corner of the street; his small keyboard set on his lap seems to be the only object of his property aside of the worn out hat that lies by his feet with a few coins inside. The sight itself is unusual in a town like this, but then again, reality hits them from time to time and shows them there are still sad things like this in the world. The man looks fatigued and thin, and yet he offers them a toothy grin as his long fingers practically fly over his instrument.

He keeps playing as both boy and girl stand in front of him, completely focused on the melody that, Rukia certainly believes, he produces like magic. His song is sorrowful and beautiful and it etches itself into the depth of their hearts, hiding in the darkened corners. Every musical note lingers inside their heads and echoes against the walls of their minds, evoking a handful of memories that they thought forgotten.

Ichigo glances at Rukia once and is startled to find one of the oddest faces he's seen on her, as though she is torn between the past and the present. Her blue eyes look so far away that it almost makes him want to reach for her – to touch her arm or her face and feel her skin against the tips of his fingers – and to prove she's really standing next to him. He wants to believe that this is not an illusion or his mind playing a trick on him. He snaps out of it before he shames himself in front of the kind stranger.

The man finally stops playing and he looks up at them with a new grin blossoming upon his wrinkled and tanned face. He nods at the two of them, a gentle greeting from a gentle old man to a pair of strangers. He doesn't ask for anything and yet, Rukia suddenly steals Ichigo's wallet. The boy is not bothered then or when she drops into the man's hat whatever that is left from his allowance for the rest of this month.

Ichigo does not care at all then and he does not care either when, two days or so later, he wakes up with Rukia in his arms as she sings the tune in his ear.


	7. TV Marathon

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:**_ _A TV themed drabble? Not really... just an argument over it, with unexpected results... Heh. Warnings for a very foul-mouthed Ichigo. Thanks to everyone who has left comments on previous "episodes". If you like what you read, please remember to review!_

**

* * *

**

**TV Marath****on  
**_25.04.2005_

Rukia had been continuously switching the channels for the last fifteen minutes when she finally found her desired show. She would have squealed if not for the fact that the orange-haired boy sitting next to her would have probably mocked her for doing it, and thus, he would ruin the show for her. But she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

The girl sat comfortably on the sofa, hugging the cushion in her lap with her free arm (for the other hand was still holding the remote control), eyes set on the television and the television only. The magic of the animated opening sequence of the show absorbing her completely and making her eyes grow wide with amusement. Oh, what great inventions had the modern men come up with…! And those little bunnies were too cute, God! The sparkles!

On the other side of the reddish brown couch, Kurosaki Ichigo grimaced by the time she had tried to stifle her giggles a tenth time. The giggling, no, all of these was all too disturbing. He shook his head in resignation, swearing never to make bets with Rukia over the control of the TV. Then again, who would have thought she'd choose something like this? He should have, of course… But moreover, who would have thought the TV station would put on air something like this at such hour, anyway? Ah, that damned thing and its magical friends were seriously going to leave scars for the rest of his life. He wouldn't be able to erase many of them.

"Dammit," he cursed, clenching his jaw and brushing his hair with his large fingers as a growl of frustration surfaced from his throat. He was fed up. As in really,_ really_ fed up. "Give me the fuckin' remote control," he ordered loudly to the girl beside him.

Rukia turned to him, startled at first and slightly upset about having to lose her concentration on the program being shown on the TV, and then smirked widely as she understood what the big deal was about. Her hands gripped the control slightly tighter against her chest. "Tsk, tsk... Language, Ichigo," she teased. "Language. Little kids shouldn't speak like that."

His eyebrows twitched violently. "I don't friggin' care about language!" he retorted in an heated fashion. "Now, hand that over, Rukia! I'm not watching that crappy show any longer!" He demanded angrily, opening his hand to receive the object, but it never came.

"I won't give it to you if you don't request it properly," Rukia informed him primly, lifting up her chin in clear defiance. In truth, she wasn't even planning on giving it to him, though she wasn't about to confess that. She inched away from Ichigo, almost imperceptibly.

Ichigo groaned moodily, but his intense glare didn't even make her flinch. Not that it ever had worked before with her. "Don't give me that shit, give that thing to me now," he said as he stretched his hand to take the rectangle-shaped, black object and if possible, simply snatch it from her.

The female shinigami snickered at her substitute, not very subtly. "I refuse." She raised the control over her head and started shaking it teasingly from side to side. She had soon realized how fun it really was to taunt the youngster before her.

"Bitch..." he cleared his throat, grumpily shifting on his seat and sighing gloomily. The chirpy music on the background was starting to frustrate him, really, really frustrate him. And that freakin' bunny, damn, it was getting on his nerves.

He breathed another sigh of frustration and muttered under clenched teeth, "Would you please give me the remote control, Rukia?"

"Hmm," she paused thoughtfully. Her navy blue eyes were glinting with amusement when she suddenly grinned up at him triumphantly, "No, Ichigo, I don't think so!"

"ARGH, Rukia, you…!" Ichigo launched his whole body over her with every intention of taking the damned thing away from her and end his suffering. But the smirk on her face never faded.

And the _'Chappy the Rabbit'_ marathon kept playing all night long.


	8. Entertainment

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** When I started writing _TV Marathon_, I had two ideas on how to develop it. Surprisingly… or not, they turned out to be completely different. So here is my second take with the "watching the TV together" theme. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Entertainment  
**_23.03.2005_

Rukia and Ichigo find that one of the few activities they can share without bickering, as much as they usually do anyways, is watching TV. Of course, that is if you don't include the initial fight for the remote control. Once the issue for the control is settled, everything goes on quite smoothly. Thus, they watch the TV together on weekend nights when Isshin takes Yuzu and Karin for their weekly bowling session (how the girls cope with their father, Ichigo doesn't understand even now). It is the only moment of the week that lacks one of their quarrels.

Except tonight, when she suddenly lifts up from her seat on one of the corners of the sofa, sits on the coffee table just in front of Ichigo, and stares at him with no apparent reason. Ah, and surely enough, she is efficiently blocking the TV screen from his sight. Most probably, this will just work to annoy the hell out of him.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing? Move over," he grunts commandingly to the girl, trying to push her with his left hand and cocking his head to glimpse at the TV. But he fails to do so, because the stubborn girl won't move even one inch.

"I don't want to." She sounds so childish it almost makes Ichigo snort. Despite her small size, there is no other indication of her being a child.

He grunts once again. "Move, damn it," he tells her impatiently, "I want to watch the end of the freakin' movie, that _you_ chose by the way, but you cover the whole bloody screen. The only thing I can see is your stupid face."

"So?" Rukia looks straight into his amber eyes, as though she wants to see something else in them. "I can only see your face too and that doesn't bother me at all." There is a hint of a mischievous grin on the dark-haired girl's face. Ichigo vaguely thinks she's had too much chocolate today. "Is the movie that important?" she asks softly.

Since he doesn't make any indication of replying, she busies herself with regarding him carefully. Ichigo's eyebrows are drawn together in a deep frown when he glares at her, conscious of the way she's looking at him. "What Inoue told me is correct," she declares after some time of analysis, her bright, blue eyes wide with amusement, and the grin turns into a smirk as she thoughtfully rubs her chin with her thumb.

"Hn…" He gives up, shaking his head in defeat, and doesn't go through the trouble of pushing her away anymore. He already knows how annoying the petit-sized woman can get when she becomes this pigheaded, and so he lets Rukia finish her incessant ranting. There's nothing much left to do to shut her up now.

"You know, Ichigo," she starts with a sweet, playful tone laced onto her voice. It annoys Ichigo way more than he actually admits. She smiles, "You _do _have a funny face."

He is startled, and his eyes tell her so when they go round like saucers, but he doesn't look away. Instead, he then glares at her fiercely and grunts some random curse at her. Rukia laughs, content with his reaction, and he is even more stunned at the unusual sound coming from her. He recalls hearing it before but he still is unfamiliar with her sincere laughter. It's not that he couldn't get used to it, however.

They stay a little longer like that, looking at each other and not speaking at all, as the ending song of the movie dies down with the final credits.


	9. Introductions

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Ah, yes, the parent comes into the picture! Isshin might seem a little out of character at first, but I always liked that serious side of him, so it's there. Afterwards… I can only pity Ichigo. XD Dedicated to **Akai Tsuki**, because you and your fics, my friend, were the ones who caused this. XP Thanks to all of you for your reviews! _

**

* * *

**

**Introductions  
**_06.06.2005_

His father seemed to be assessing the situation quite calmly, scanning the two of them up and down as well as the yellow plush that, if the bearded man knew any better, was certainly NOT squirming in his son's hands. No, it was _not_ moving… Well, okay, it _was_ moving; but that was another story and there would be another time to deal with that…

Isshin cleared his throat, his eyes shining with a light his oldest son had not seen in them for a long while. It wasn't very promising. "Well…" the man clad in a pristine white doctor's robe began, voice cheerful and his demeanor bubbly as he glanced at the girl standing next to the orange-haired boy. "Aren't you going to introduce me your… friend, Ichigo?"

The boy shuffled in his feet once. Only once.

"This is Rukia," Ichigo declared rather bluntly, feeling brave somewhat, but he still couldn't avoid the slightest tinge of pink spreading over his tan cheeks. Ichigo glanced at his dark-haired companion and then back at his father. He grunted, already sensing the question from the doctor that was going to follow. Heck, to him it looked like his father just wanted to burst and blurt it out. "And it's none of your business, old man."

If anything, the aforementioned woman had flushed further, even in a brighter shade than that of her partner in crime. Her fingers skimmed over her half-unbuttoned shirt and she tried to fasten them down as quickly as she could. So far, she wasn't doing such a good job thanks to her shaking hands.

Isshin straightened up, disturbingly and unnervingly serious, at least for Ichigo. "You are my son," he stated in a deep voice, again that strange glint upon his eyes, "It is my business whether you like it or not."

But he prodded no more on the subject. Instead, he glanced down at the stuffed toy on the boy's hand, who was really not a boy anymore since he was already two decades old and two inches taller than himself, and raised an amused brow. Ah, yes, now, about the lion… "And what about that thing?"

"Nothing." Ichigo cursed under his breath (_freakin' meddling souls_, the other man thought he heard) and gripped the lion's neck tightly before throwing it to the floor, where it landed with a thud and a… yelp?

"So, Ichigoooo," Isshin changed the topic suddenly, making the young man lift his head up to glare at him. The Kurosaki Clinic head doctor couldn't but help to notice the ruffled hair of his son or his misplaced shirt. A sudden smirk was crafted on his already wrinkling face. He nudged Ichigo's side and winked purposely at him. "Sorry for the interruption, but I just came to tell you dinner is ready."

His father looked down at Rukia, sensing her increasing discomfort, and grinned at her. "Invite your friend over too," he suggested, eyes glued to the girl, "I guess she was staying the night anyway. Right, Rukia-chan?"

A wink.

Rukia stared unbelievingly at the old man. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. There were a couple more of winks directed at her before Ichigo finally snapped.

"You… you perverted jerk!_ Shut up_ and just go!" his son scoffed, his jaw tensed up, and began to push him outside the room.

"Oh my, _I_ am the perverted one?" Laughter bubbled up from his father's throat as he tried to push him out. "But it was about time too, Ichigo," Isshin commented dryly, but the smirk was back to his lips soon enough, and Ichigo finally identified that strange glint as… pride? "I was getting worried…"

"I said _SHUT UP_!" The tips of his ears were as bright as his hair. No doubt the muffled sounds in the corner were Kon snickering at him.

"Ah, by the way, I'm Kurosaki Isshin!" the man saluted at the girl as he was pushed outside by his "child". Ichigo struggled to make him leave, but almost failed on his attempt as his father voiced out his last train of thoughts. "But since you're my future daughter-in-law, you can call me _daddy_!"

Ichigo almost wanted to dropped dead as Rukia remained silenced by Ichigo's father sudden declaration.

The door to Ichigo's room was shut close loudly. Ichigo sighed fiercely, then he looked down at Rukia, who simply gave him the hardest glare she could muster, embarrassment annoying her even more.

Next time, he promised vehemently, next time he'd tie Kon to the toilet and he'd lock the door.

So far for introductions, huh?


	10. Candy

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** __I tried to keep Ichigo and Rukia as IC as possible; and RenRuki fans, please do not kill me? Anyway,I hope you enjoy reading it._ _This one is dedicated to **SxStrngSamurai13**, for your constant support and wonderful comments; you give quite helpful reviews, not only in my stories but in other people's fics too. _

**

* * *

**

**Candy  
**_03.06.2005_

"Here." Ichigo tossed at Rukia a small, transparent plastic bag the very moment he entered his room, dropping his brown schoolbag on the floor as he did.

He had arrived even later than usual, as Rukia couldn't help but notice. She, on the other hand, had left school early, claiming that she had been feeling unwell as of late, a cold or something of the likes; nothing too important in her own words.

She caught the bag swiftly with one hand, staring down at it with narrowed eyes as it rested on the palm of her hand. "What is this?"

"Candy," Ichigo replied easily, sitting moving towards his bed while she sat on the edge of the open closet.

"It looks different." She uttered absently, her voice slightly raspy from the cold as she peered inside the bag and took a green colored one. Rukia didn't remember candies having these oddly bright colors; instead, in her mind she only saw white and amber ones, the ones Renji had given to her when they first met.

"Say what?" Ichigo was busying himself with taking off his scarf and jacket.

"These look different from the ones I'm used to." She repeated for him to hear this time; and her eyes were glued to the tiny sweet in her hand. Yes, they definitely didn't have these forms either. The raven-haired woman looked up at Ichigo and showed him the parrot to emphasize her question. "Why do they have shapes of animals?"

He paused thoughtfully and shrugged. "Because people like them like that."

"Oh. And you're giving it to me?" At a mere, uninterested nod of his head from the boy who now sat on his bed and was staring off at the window, Rukia frowned. "Are you trying to poison me with it? Because there are better ways to do that, you know."

Ichigo turned to look at her incredulously but then his look changed into a blank stare. "If I wanted to kill you, I'd done so a long, long time ago and in a more painful way. Besides, you're sick, aren't you? You're not supposed to be able complain this much…" he said impatiently.

"Hmph..." Rukia grunted under her breath. "It's been a long while since I've eaten one of these. I'm not sure I like them still." She eyed the candy inquisitively again. It was the first time she had these many too; back at Rukongai candies were a luxury for the kids of Inuzuri. "And this thing looks too suspicious."

"C'mon, that's stupid. Sweet things don't kill people, Rukia, you're just being paranoid," he groaned exasperatedly. "Everyone likes candies!"

She looked at him skeptically. "_Do_ you?"

"Hn..." He flushed slightly and ignored her snickers. "Yes, so? No big deal."

"Ah, so you do like sweetness in your life from time to time, eh?" Her devilish smirk grew wider and the boy frowned darkly. Her mocking was ticking him off.

"Shut up." He yelled, turning his head to stare once again at the window. "If you don't want to eat it, then don't. Geez, that's what I get for buying you things." His voice sounded annoyed, more than anything.

"_It's only candy!" her red-haired friend yelped as she continued laughing at him. Renji's cheeks were tinged with a bright pink._

Rukia arched a brow, and then she simply popped the candy into her mouth. A smile grew on her features, one he was only able to see through the corner of his eye as he glanced at her. "It's good," she muttered softly.

An _'I told you' _was his mumbled reply as he took out a similar bag from his pant's pocket and brought out a small piece for himself.

Rukia rolled the candy in her mouth with her tongue experimentally. "It tastes the same, except... what flavor is this?" her eyes widened a little in surprise as she recognized it. "Orange?"

The candy she ate as a kid was merely sugar sprinkles, the only type of treat they could get. It's not like she liked this candy better, but it was an unusual taste in her tongue.

"Hn." Ichigo was eating the candy too; his animal-shaped one being a small tiger.

Rukia pondered about the piece of candy as it melted in her mouth slowly.

_Like you and Renji, Ichigo. You two are so different, from two completely different times and places, with completely different characters. Yet, you are so alike, equal hot-tempers and strength, equal passion when you have to protect something dear._

_It's just that you have that strange, extra-flavor, Ichigo._


	11. Gratitude

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Because there are different ways to thank people and show them that you care. Many thanks to everyone who keeps reading and to those who review._

**

* * *

**

**Gratitude**  
_08.06.2005_

Ichigo heard the sound of something behind him falling hard on the concrete.

"Ahh… Damn it...!"

It was not the curse but the whimper that followed it that made Ichigo turn around only to find Rukia sprawled on the sidewalk, her schoolbag on the floor next to her and both of her hands on her left ankle. He could guess that the black-haired woman was suppressing a scream as she gritted her teeth, clenched her jaw, and glared at her foot. He walked a few steps back and looked down at her. "What happened to you?"

Rukia gave him a hurried, angry glance before turning her attention back to her injured ankle. "What does it look like, smartass? I fell down…" Her hands massaged the ankle but it made her hiss from the pain instead. "Damn."

Ichigo dropped his bag as well, kneeling down next to her as his usual scowl turned into a worried frown. "Let me see it," he offered, somewhat harshly, and took her foot carefully to inspect it. He pressed his fingers against the injured spot, and then looked up at her. "I'm gonna do something to see if it's broken or not, okay?"

Rukia nodded, swallowing hard; her blue eyes were round with fright and worry.

"Che, Rukia, of all things," Ichigo muttered and she could only glare at him weakly, he focused on the injury and moved his hands swiftly as his father had taught him once. "Here it goes…"

"Ooooooowwwwww…!" Rukia yelped hard enough for the whole neighborhood to notice. She screamed through clenched teeth. "What the HELL where you trying to do, bastard!"

Ichigo growled, shaking his head to cut out the ringing. "You didn't have to yell in my ear, moron," he snapped before, with a dreadful sigh, he looked down at her ankle once again. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pant's back pocket. "I think you just twisted it, but I'll have Pops check it anyway." He tied the white cloth tightly against it, gaining the girl's eminent protests.

He turned around, yet sighing again, and giving his back to her. He picked her up in a piggy ride and started walking after handing both schoolbags to her.

"What are you doing?" Rukia questioned as he did, but accepted the bags anyway.

"What, do you think you can walk on your own to the clinic like that?" he partly mocked, partly scolded. She grunted once, the noise muffled by his shirt as she lowered down her face. Ichigo grinned to himself faintly. "Thought so."

"Of all things…" Ichigo repeated, a displeased growl surfacing from his throat and he had to shake his head in disbelief once again. A small 'sorry' escaped Rukia's lips, but it was barely above a whisper. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, suddenly realizing something. "Damn it, now what the heck am I gonna tell the old man when I get home with you? Argh…!"

"Che, I won't be able to shut the hell out of him this time," he rolled his eyes in exasperation; and not too late afterwards, a light tap on his shoulder took his attention.

"Ichigo?" Rukia peeked at him, her face hidden behind his shoulder except for her big, blue eyes, "Thank you."

_For everything…_

Ichigo's lips curled upwards, very slightly. "Yeah, whatever…"


	12. Visitors

**_Standard disclaimer applies._  
**_**Author's Note:** It's PG-13, set in the future. And because the**Bleach** future is very uncertain, you'll basically have to pretend that Rukia is a shinigami and that she goes in and out of both worlds, that Ichigo is a shinigami too, that Rukia visits Ichigo every once in a while, and that Byakuya hasn't killed her for it. And lastly, please pretend too many things that aren't likely to happen. It is a fanfiction, right? Many thanks to all who have taken their time to read these tiny shots; especially to those who continue reading despite the crappiness every now and then. _

**

* * *

**

**Visitors  
**_28.06.2005_

"Thank you, Rukia," he says every morning on the days she stays over. On the days she 'drops by' to pay a visit. "Good morn'."

She smiles at him, rolling over the bed and standing up. Sometimes, he likes to reach over for her, pulling her body closer to his for a little longer as his arms circles her waist, but not today. She has to leave early to report the status of the latest mission and she knows how strict they've been lately up there.

She stands on her tiptoes to avoid causing un-needed noise, picking up her garments and trying to unwrinkle her black robes as she puts them on. She ties the white, belt-like strap tightly around her waist and smoothes down her shoulder-length hair before sitting down again on the corner of his bed.

"You're welcome," she whispers; and her fingers twirl his orange locks of hair. "And good morning to you too," she says as she caresses his cheek, feeling it flushed and hot against her small palm. He breaths in deeply, taking in that sweet and spicy scent that is so hers. He grins softly, eyes still closed, when she leans down and drops a kiss or two on his face or his hair or his neck.

"You should get some more sleep," she tells him firmly, in that motherly tone that she recently discovered makes him unable to say no, a gentle smile lingering upon her own face.

"Yeah," he opens his amber eyes to gaze at her sleepily, "You rest too, okay?"

Rukia grimaces slightly. "I hope I can," she sighs, then her brows furrow together in annoyance. "Renji's gonna freak out when he finds out I sneaked out again."

Long, warm fingers reach for her forehead and massage her temples, his sudden touch softening the worry lines stressed over her features. "Tell that idiot to stop bothering because I can kick his ass whenever I want to." His words don't seem to fit with such a gentle caress; and Rukia smiles to herself because she knows it is so like him.

Her grimace turns into a devilish smirk, however. "Oh, I'll make sure to give him your message, he'll be glad to know." She hits his head softly, faking an angry glare at him and earning a loud protest. "Of course I can't tell him that, stupid."

"But I _can_ kick his ass!"

"It doesn't matter, Ichigo!" she retorts, changing the subjects to avoid having to start a fight so early in the morning. "Ah, yes, Ukitake-taichou wanted to speak to you about your last mission. He says you need to verify…" but forgets the rest of her lecture as he lays his head on her lap and looks up at her seriously. "Ichigo?"

"Come back soon okay, Rukia?" he tells her, his jaws set tightly as he refuses to blurt out all the rushes of emotions that he is feeling. He's never been good with words. "Or I'll have to drag you down here. And just so you know, I'm not letting you go so easily next time." His eyes narrow as he proclaims his threat and he smirks again, which amuses her and causes her to smirk back.

"Or _you _could stay over at my place the next time," she taunts, her fingers tracing the curve of his neck and down his shoulders.

"Or maybe I could…" he begins after her and stops suddenly, arching an eyebrow at her, "Wait, _no_…" he grunts, "Last time that damned brother of yours nearly killed me. Thank you, but, no thank you."

She snickers, "Alright, alright." She plays with his fingers, intertwining them with hers. "I promise," and she pauses to lean down, her lips finding his in a long kiss before they finally part to breath. She smiles, that smile that only he knows, "I'll come soon."

Ichigo grunts seemingly satisfied with her answer and he shifts his head back to his pillow, thus letting her stand up again. Her fingers leave his slowly and she moves to the window before disappearing at the break of dawn with no further word or parting gestures.

But Ichigo knows Rukia keeps her promises.


	13. Comics

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Thanks to everyone who has been following Death Butterflies up 'til now. As for this one-shot in particular, Ichigo will be a little OOC, hormonal if anything, so be warned (insert evil cackle from the author). Just a little fluffy piece. Please keep the reviews up and enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**_

**Comics  
**_17.05.2005_

His bed, Ichigo decides, is far too small for the two of them. And yet Rukia, on another hand, doesn't seem to even notice how her arm gently brushes his every time she changes a page in her comic or how his leg is barely an inch away from hers. But, for the love of God, he is aware of all of it and it makes his frown deepen each time. He shouldn't even be noticing something like this!

How the _heck_ did he end up in this situation? Let us rewind in the memory lane a little, shall we?

They had left early from school that day because of a teacher meeting, and after picking up a couple of things from the bookstore (read: comics and magazines) they headed back home. It was nothing out of the ordinary, really, just a quiet, hollow-less afternoon, perfect to enjoy some educational reading.

Of course, being who they were, once they were home both had been reluctant to take the floor and in the end they had silently agreed to share the bed. That hadn't sound like a bad idea at first, it meant he'd still be able to be on his bed and at the same time, avoid another lousy argument with her. Besides, Rukia couldn't take that much of his space given to her size, right?

But back to the current circumstances he is trapped in… Honestly, Ichigo is starting to regret said idea perhaps just as much as how he hates being a hormonal, fifteen year old and the thoughts that come every time her skirt rides up. _It's Rukia, God dammit_, he scolds himself over and over when the flashes of pale skin come into his view, as though the very knowledge of this fact should put his thoughts about her to rest.

It doesn't help. Not one bit.

_Rukia. Rukia. It's Rukia, idiot!_

So when the aforementioned girl turns over to her side and the 'damned' black, uniform skirt moves even way more up, Ichigo almost jumps out his skin. His fingers clench on the comic strip and his brows twitch despite his best efforts. He does not even understand one bit of what's going on his comic.

He needs to do something… Now.

"Rukia… move over," he grunts impatiently, and he even thinks of pushing her to the floor, but decides against it. He is still likes his life, as screwed-up as it is, thank you. "Rukia?" he calls again and gets no attention from the rave-haired girl; not even the slightest response after five minutes go by.

He sits up only to lean down to look at her and find out she is already sleeping soundly, she is breathing in a calm pace that makes her chest rise and fall steadily.

"Che," he growls, taking the comic book from her hands and putting it on the desk along with his own. "Stupid Rukia, falling asleep like that…"

He scratches the back of his neck and stares at her sleeping form. One of those extremely rare grins appears on his ever-frowning face.

To hell with everything… He ought to have some rest too.


	14. Ellipsis

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** This is my belated tribute to chapter 181, plenty of spoilers, I guess. Thanks to everyone keeping up with this collection! See you soon._

**

* * *

**

**Ellipsis  
**_21.07.2005_

-

**Ellipsis:** _n._ In grammar, the intentional omission of necessary words.

**-**

They walk back together through the streets of Sereitei to the grounds of the Kuchiki manor. Orihime has long left them alone, gone in her quest to find Ishida and Chad. Ichigo finds himself looking down at Rukia, registering her quiet profile, the fading marks where the red collar had been almost choking her, the dark, dark hair billowing with the wind, and the cool summer yukata that hugs her body gently.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" Her big, blue eyes search his questioningly when she notices that he's been observing her for a long while now.

"No," he mumbles in a somewhat irritated fashion. In truth, he's startled and a little bit embarrassed to have been found staring at her. Then he looks away, not so-subtly ignoring her but effectively hiding the now fading blush on his cheeks, and his eyes scan through the wooden houses and the pure white, marble walls. "So you're really staying, huh?"

She nods at him.

"I'm staying." Rukia looks away too, her thumbs rubbing each other idly. She knows well that he is not asking her to reconsider or anything like that; and as they continue walking down the stone path, she stares at the concrete ground and at their feet instead.

A moment of silence overcomes the two for a long while, in which they simply walk next to each other in apparent comfort, before she allows herself to break it with a wistful remark. "Back then, you didn't ask me about it."

He turns to her, mildly interested in her statement, and opens his mouth to reply with a question of his own. His orange hair sways with the afternoon breeze. "Ask you what?"

Rukia fiddles with her robes, unusually hesitant as how to carry on. She takes a deep breath and answers. "Ask why I'm staying."

He pauses then, his amber eyes falling at the grand gates that are bound to separate them in a matter of minutes. He has been following her absentmindedly, too concentrated in his own thoughts to actually realize that the estate that comprises the Sixth Division Captain's household is standing regally right before them. When Ichigo finally responds, he does it with a gentle tone about his voice that she has only heard very few times, as though he had been expecting her to say this.

"Do I really need to ask?" He says.

The answer comes clearly to her at last. The black-haired woman does not grimace, nor does she smile completely; but she just holds a saddened, knowing look upon her face. "No," she says, a little small smile tugging the corners of her lips then, "not really."

"Thought so," he tells her, allowing his hand to pat her head softly and fondly and making her look up at him in wonder. Ichigo smiles at her in what she believes to be understanding, a rare grin that spreads over his face and over his scowl. It is the same smile that had startled her earlier that day.

Seeing Ichigo as he leaves her there, standing in front of the door and looking at his back, Rukia thinks she could get used to it. To that kind of smile, that is. And so, as she walks through the long halls of the ancestral house, Rukia promises herself that when he leaves tomorrow, she will smile for him too, because she wants him to remember her that way. She wants to show Ichigo that everything he had worked so hard for was really worth it.

She can only hope he'll smile again for her in return.


	15. Incomprehension

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** What can I say about this one? Don't you all love Keigo?xDPlease review if you like what you read! Bye and see you soon!_

P.S. _A big thanks to **AdventWing**, it's always a delight to read your **encouraging** reviews. I'm really glad you find what I write to be something actually readable. You know, I was going to post a different scene less happy, so to speak, so I hope this time I don't make you feel down? Their separation put me in such a distress that I just had to write something about it._

_**

* * *

**_

**Incomprehension  
**_25.07.2005_

Sometimes Rukia felt like she would never understand Ichigo. He had a rather difficult logic to his actions and way of thinking that she knew would be hard to get. Like today, when she had almost dropped the wrapped ice she had brought for his injury after his blatant accusation. He was blaming her.

"Let me get this straight." Rukia's hand was on her hip as she angrily stared straight into Ichigo's eyes. The confusion in her tone was being subdued by the sudden annoyance at his smug attitude. "Asano-kun hit you by surprise and it's _my _fault?"

"YES!" He snapped irately, regretting the minute he did as his sore jaw prickled him with a new wave of pain. He brought his hand to rub it, but only managed to relieve the pain momentarily. "K'so…"

"But _why_ is it my fault, you miserable moron?" she demanded heatedly, and threw the ice at him while sitting on the chair by his desk. In simple terms she was… perplexed. "Besides, you _could _have avoided that hit! What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"I was looking at… something…" he retorted, flustered by where the end his sentence was going to. Of course, telling her he had been distracted by _her_, of all people, being swarmed by ten thousand hormonal, teenage males as she came out of the pool in that blue, school swimsuit was out of the question. He pressed the ice against his lower lip, muttering darkly to her, "It's none of your business."

"And yet, it is _my_ fault," she repeated dryly, not without noticing he was evading the question.

Ichigo shrugged indifferently.

Her eyes narrowed and she had to grimace at the deep purple blot forming on the skin of his jaw and his fat lip. She took the ice bag out of his grasp, not without a protest from the boy, before quickly changing the ice cube inside the cloth for a bigger one from the bowl in her lap and returning the new wrapped ice to him. She was looking down at the melting ice as she asked casually, "Did they do something to Asano-kun?"

"They didn't report him. He told the teacher it was an accident and they believed him," Ichigo pronounced begrudgingly, holding steadily the ice to his injury. "And you are worrying about _his_ punishment? Damn, it was _me_ who got hit."

Rukia smirked despite the frown and raised her eyes to meet his reproachful amber ones. "Ah, of course I'd worry about _dearest_ Asano-kun! He gave me chocolates in Valentines, remember?" she beamed, speaking first in that chirpy voice that made Ichigo dizzy before returning to a more normal tone. "Ichigo, you've got to _stop_ being so loud and whiny. I'm sure he really thought you'd dodge. And it isn't _that_ bad, you only fell into the pool, you didn't die or anything."

Ichigo stared at her like she'd grown a third head and growled under his breath. "Whatever."

"Well…" Conjuring her best efforts, she had smiled little to appease him, but he merely plopped himself on his bed and effectively ignored her. This made Rukia's eyebrows twitch as she glowered at him. "Why you… fool. That was just your idiocy surfacing at gym class, I bet. I mean, you've practically learned to _feel_ Asano-kun three meters away. Do enlighten me, Ichigo, what on earth were you thinking about?" she thundered the question this time.

A frown on his features and the bruise around his jaw darkening, Ichigo glanced at her quickly, flushing faintly before looking back at the ceiling and grunting at her, "Nothing…"

She blinked once before groaning loudly. "ARGH! You…"

Sometimes Rukia felt like she would never understand the fifteen-year-old boy. Other times, like now, she just wanted to strangle him.


	16. Beach Trip

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has left a review,_ Death Butterflies _has reached over 100! To be honest, at first I _really_ didn't think_ DB_ would make it this far, so again many thank you's. It's always nice returning home and checking my inbox to find comments saying people like what I do and your words of support. For this drabble... well, you just have to read it, hehehe. See you all soon. Read and review please!_

**

* * *

**

**Beach Trip  
**_30.05.2005_

They had met a boy at the beach once, during a school trip. The boy was young, around Ichigo's age perhaps. He had wispy, chocolate colored hair and the greenest eyes Rukia had ever seen. He had long legs and arms, his skin a tanned color partly because of the constant sun burns. He was chirpy as he spoke to them, chewing on his lower lip from time to time as it was his habit.

The boy was wearing simple jean shorts, an old, red tank top, and a hat made of palm tree leaves strings. The pattern of the hat was intricate, Rukia had thought at first glance, but it still made him look nothing out of the ordinary. He was telling them how he had been waiting for his girlfriend for a while now. And just then, she noticed that his eyes had the slightest hint of an irritation, red-rimmed as they were.

_It had been a week or so._

Ichigo glanced at Rukia once before she pulled her black glove from her beach bag and shoved him out without further ado. Ichigo's first thought as he gripped the sword hanging lazily over his back had been that he felt too hot in the dark shinigami robes under the blazing sun. Spirits didn't feel cold or hot, Rukia argued when he voiced this out, but he chose to ignore her.

Ichigo sighed, turning to the boy with a blank expression. "I'm sorry."

The substitute shinigami had long ago decided he'd rather go about with an easy, fast soul burial. He took no more than a minute, and the plus was gone.

"He drowned while he was waiting for her," Rukia declared, but decided not to say anything else on the matter.

"Yah," he nodded before integrating his soul into his body. He stood up, brushing the sand from his swimming trunks and his arms. He scratched his head and looked at her. "At least he won't be waiting any longer, huh?"

But she was glaring at the sea, her tiny feet digging into the sand. "It is not fair."

Ichigo was amused by her statement. Had she changed this much in so little time? Had she changed enough to question death? Surely, something was going through that little, thick head of hers.

The orange-haired boy arched an eyebrow at her, a faint smirk and the permanent frown on his face. "Rukia?"

The last bit of a wave touched her feet and she jerked back at the sudden contact with the fresh water. "Damn!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he almost barked; but whether it had only been that his voice had come out louder than he had intended or he was truly annoyed at her attitude, she didn't care enough to distinguish.

She scowled and stomped away. "Nothing."

But _'nothing'_ usually meant _'something'_ when it came to Rukia, and Ichigo knew this.

"Let's go, the teacher might be looking for us," she said. The short-sized girl started walking towards the spot where most of the students were gathered.

He grunted, now obviously annoyed at her. "Rukia…"

Rukia stopped when he called her but didn't turn to look at him. Her shoulders tensed up, though Ichigo only noticed because the straps of her bathing suit allowed him to see the slight motion. She adjusted the knot of her long beach skirt, still wary about the strange clothes she had been wearing, and shook her head.

"You were the one jumping up and down about coming to the beach, weren't you?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, the frown among his young face never leaving.

"I don't want to go in there anymore, alright?" The scowl on hers grew darker at the rippling waves.

And, understanding downing on him, Ichigo simply laughed at her loudly. "You idiot, scaredycat…" he taunted.

"Who's the idiot, you asshole?" She stomped back to him, her fisted hands on either side of her hips as she moved.

Ichigo caught her off guard, lifting her up from her feet as she squirmed. Ignoring her protests and how she tried to wriggle herself out of his hold, he marched up to the shore and, a few steps inside, promptly threw her to the water.

"Gwrapff…" she emerged from the water, spitting out the salty liquid and making a disgusted face at him. "Damn you, Ichigo!" she splashed water at him but he only laughed again at her. The mocking sound made her blood boil even more.

"Geez… You're so stupid." Ichigo smirked down at her, orange hair glistening against the sun rays.

Her black hair stuck to the sides of her face and her pale cheeks were flushed in a soft pink. She looked up, glaring angrily at him with big, blue orbs and was surprised to find the suppressed amusement in his eyes. And suddenly, as she gazed back at him, she lost herself to an uncharacteristic fit of giggles. The waves fleetingly brushed by her. "Yeah, I guess I am."

* * *

_Okay, a brief explanation. When I first posted this I mentioned I didn't really know how to explain what I was trying to convey in this one. After much thought, I came to one conclusion: I guess the boy and the girl he was waiting are like Rukia and Ichigo, they are part of different worlds now and he doesn't belong to this spiritual dimension. Rukia understands that she is from somewhere else and that she can't 'wait' anymore. But that's just my conclusion. :P_


	17. Determination

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** __This one is actually a one-sided IchiHime, but it does _imply_ the IchiRuki (and even more the IshiHime) so I believe it still keeps the spirit of _"DB"._ It may contain spoilers from manga chapters 160+. Set just after the end of Ichigo's fight with Byakuya, when the rest meet up with him. Please read and review if you liked it!_

* * *

**Determination  
**_24.03.200_

_Kurosaki-kun won_. He had won the fight against sixth-division captain Kuchiki Byakuya at last…

The two boys lift the almost limp body of their injured friend, the bloody gauzes draping from his dirty clothes. They set him on softer soil, and as they do, she leans over to inspect the severity of the battle's after-effects. He is covered with bruises and lacerations she is not sure she will be able to heal with her powers, but she will try. The rest of them stand around her and look on; Ganjyu-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, and even the shinigami-san that has been following them are all gathered there, watching in utmost silence.

Orihime looks at the orange-haired boy almost helplessly, watching with worried eyes as she tries to heal the cuts with her powers and works hard to close deeper wounds. Her knuckles turn white as the boy on the ground winces, his body still very weak and hurting, but he smiles at her and tells her he is okay. Kurosaki-kun, though torn up everywhere, looks positively even more resolute than before.

She had to insist on letting her heal him with her own powers, as both Sado-kun and Ishida-kun had tried to restrain her from doing so. '_It's too much for you,'_ they had said sympathetically, apprehension stretched over their facesBut they didn't know that she would have gladly done so even if it drained all her energy. To protect him, she'd grown stronger; and just to ensure his safety, she'd come this far. It was the least she could do now.

The girl feels a hand tap her gently on her shoulder, and so she turns to gaze at a concerned-looking Ishida Uryuu, who holds out a white embroidered handkerchief to her. Her auburn hair moves with the wind as she smiles at the bespectacled-boy. Gratefully, she takes the piece of clean cloth to wipe her face from tears and sweat before she goes back to healing. The Quincy stays close behind her, watching them both, her and the shinigami she's healing, with worried eyes. Kurosaki-kun mocks Ishida suddenly, calling him worry-cat and smirking widely at him, only to gain a hard glare from the other boy. Orihime knows it is not likely that Ishida-kun will ever admit he is actually concerned about Kurosaki-kun's condition and this simple fact makes her smile to herself, just a bit.

It is a little bit more over an hour when Kurosaki Ichigo finally stands up with little help from Sado-kun, smiling weakly at his comrades and ribs still creaking strangely. His wounds are still making him frown deeper than she's ever seen and his body is almost completely covered with blood-stained gauzes, but the important thing is that he is alive and breathing on his own. She smiles thankfully to the sky as the orange-haired shinigami calls his companions forth to continue their mission.

It is right then when her faith is reaffirmed more than ever, because even if it isn't _her _for whom Kurosaki-kun is fighting, she will help him in every way she can. However little strength she's got left, she will lend it to Kurosaki-kun. She may not be the real princess he is striving so hard to save, the one who he wants and needs to see the most right now, but still she will stay by his side until the very end.

Her eyes lit up determinedly.

Kuchiki Rukia-san had better be ready, because Kurosaki-kun was going to save her no matter what. And _she _would be there to ensure that.

**END**

Not so long after, everyone but her would hear a female shinigami's voice, a shinigami from the fourth division. The message delivered would be of great significance and it would cause commotion upon her companions. And then, she would watch as Kurosaki-kun ran to save his princess once again.


	18. Silence's Voice

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** This is a 'coupled with' **Duality**, the following ficlet. This one is thrown in Rukia's POV. So, go read and hope you like it. Thanks for your reviews as always!_

**

* * *

**

**Silence's Voice  
**_16.05.2005_

Rukia is well aware of all of the bandages running around his torso. Even when Ichigo's shirt isn't as thin as to let her see them through it, she knows where the white gauzes overlap each other, where they turn exactly over his ribs, where the fasteners keep them still. She is conscious that there are ones that need to be replaced soon because they are bloody due to the wounds that have not closed up completely and that might start staining his pristine white school shirt. She knows that hard it is to move with them too, tightly pressed on certain places to ensure the wounds and his skin heal properly, but that he has to cope with them.

Rukia has, after all, been the one to place those bandages despite his insistent retorts and complaints from the boy (his constant squirming had added one or two extra bruises from her, of course). Her small hands have run over that wounded torso, have pressed themselves against his chest, and healed him with the little spiritual power she is still able to muster; her hands have felt the blood covering his body.

Rukia has never liked the sight blood before, or never will. As a shinigami, she knows she should be used to see it, to be used of everything that death implies. Hell, she is a symbol of death herself! But she still doesn't like it, because the blood in Ichigo's body meant he had been hurt, had been wounded not only physically but perhaps even emotionally as well. And it's thanks to her, because thanks to her, he has to do the job that is truly hers.

Yet she says nothing of this to him… because Ichigo doesn't need to know. The boy doesn't need to know how she's suddenly more conscious of him, of her growing concern _for_ him, of how she finds it unbearable every time he leaves to fight a hollow, of how she despises the idea of him getting hurt. _She_ should be the one there, standing on the battle line fighting and protecting him, not the other way around. It makes the female shinigami's frustration grow. What has this boy done to her?

Rukia knows all of this is her fault in the first place. That's why she is going to get her powers back and leave silently so he can forget that anything ever happened, even when she won't be able to, and go back to lead his normal life. He deserves it.

Somewhere between the point of looking at him and falling into her thoughts, she realizes that she has stopped in the middle of the road. She mumbles something to herself under her breath when she realizes that Ichigo is fairly ahead of her now and that she's standing on her own like a complete idiot.

"Oi, Rukia," he stops and slightly turns his head over his shoulder to look down at her, "Hurry up, it's getting late for school."

He waits for her to catch up, his back facing her as he grumbles something about being late again and scratches the back of his head. But she stays there, staring at his back. Ichigo looks at her again with a questioning glare, so she hurries her way to him this time. The frown never fades from his face.

"You okay?" He asks when they start walking, although he doesn't even bother to look at her when he does. She nods, deeming it enough to make him know she is fine, and follows the boy to school.

She says nothing else to him and silently keeps on walking down the road with him.


	19. Duality

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** This is coupled with **Silence's Voice**, thus it uses the same timeline and action sequence (same dialogue too). And about the delay, I can only offer two words: exams period. ((cries)) Hope to see you soon!_**

* * *

**

**Duality  
**_17.05.2005_

Ichigo knows there are at least two sides of her. There is the first side, the dutiful shinigami who always goes by the book, who likes to work silently and swiftly, and who follows all the procedures needed to be done. It's her: the serious, bold, unexpressive woman that seems untouchable, unreachable. And then, there's another side, the childish, impulsive girl that has a weakness for cute things and that, man, had an incredibly strong upper-cut. It's the other her: the Rukia whose mask slips off. It is the side that she wants to reject the most, though he can't even imagine the reasons behind this.

Ichigo thinks it is something that goes on in automatic mode. If a hollow attacks, Rukia is serious and aggressive, and pushes him towards the very ends of his limits. Then, at school, she offers everyone a fake smile, a smooth, old-fashioned speech, and a pleasant attitude (that most of the times get on his nerves) as if she hadn't been kicking hollow ass twenty minutes ago.

Ichigo has concluded at some point after studying Rukia that this side, the personality when she is chipper, and talkative, and funny (in her very particular standards) must be the result of her repressed childhood or something around those terms. Though, who is he to talk about such matters, anyway? No, he can't meddle with the subject.

But then again, does he really know and understand _any_ side of Rukia? Because now that he ponders deeper about it, there must be more than that to Rukia. Thinking such, he can't help to wonder about her even more, and he finds that he doesn't know anything about her childhood or about her life at her old home. He doesn't know anything about the family and the friends that certainly were now waiting for her to return. Oh, for he is sure that Rukia is bound to go back home (whether he likes it or not) because that is the place where she belongs… right?

Ichigo pauses on his train of thoughts, and when he notices how much he has been thinking of her, he knows something is definitely wrong. He isn't a "bonding" person, after all; the friendships he has gained throughout these years are actually lucky coincidences, _really_ lucky coincidences. And besides, what is the point of trying to get to know someone like her, who gave him more bruises than the damn hollows they fought and that would eventually leave his world for good? What is the point of caring is she is going to leave?

He stops when he can't feel Rukia next to him anymore, scrunching up his nose in annoyance. He turns to look at her over his shoulders, and sees that she is far behind him. "Oi, Rukia, hurry up. It's getting late for school."

He looks ahead again, shifting in his shoes slightly and scratching the back of his head. He grumbles something rude about her tardiness as he waits. But he gets impatient and when he turns to look at her one more time, he notices that she hasn't moved one step from the place where she has been standing for the last couple of minutes, and so, gives her a glare. She hurries over to him and they start walking again to school.

"You okay?" He asks, even without looking at her for the sake of hiding his concern. He hides it well, for she doesn't even catch a glimpse of it. He glances at her through the corner of his eye as she nods.

He says nothing else to her and silently continues to muse about the many sides of her.


	20. Drawing Conclusions

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** While I had been planning to take a 2-3 weeks break, I had intended to tell you about it beforehand. Due to the fact that things got out of my hands (basically, school, exams, and holidays all crammed up), I wasn't able to do so. So, yeah, to those who kept waiting, thank you. I present "Drawing Conclusions," a fic in which Rukia's intuition makes Ichigo tremble! Or somehthign like that..._

**

* * *

**

**Drawing Conclusions  
**_12.09.2005_

Rukia tapped her sketchbook with her marker, brooding over the particular way the doodled bunny was looking at her. When, she wondered, had she drawn that line across his brow that made it look like a very familiar frowning boy? Oh, well… It wasn't _that _bad. Hadn't Orihime said something about frowns making you look thoughtful? Then again, it _was_ Orihime, after all, and the girl had been talking about Ichigo that time too.

Said boy was actually sitting on his bed hearing music. Or at least he told her he was doing so. Rukia doubted it. How the hell did that rectangular thingy with those ear plug thingies produce music anyway? Did it have tiny instruments inside? _'Maybe I can open it someday…'_ she mulled over the thought.

Oh, back to Inoue. Now, what was it that she said at lunch two days ago? Ah, yes, that Ichigo's face looked funny when he frowned. And yet, it was that same frown that made him look thoughtful, like he was an undercover superhero thinking how to defeat the bad cyborg spies that were hiding themselves as exchange students… '_Er, yeah_…' Rukia dismissed the last part with a shake of her head, '_He looked funny_.'

She hadn't failed to notice that bright look in the auburn-headed girl or the way her arms spread wide and waved in the air with enthusiasm when she talked of him. Or how she imitated his frown, puckered up her lips in Ichigo-fashion to great detail, and crossed her arms over her generous chest. Inoue seemed fond of Ichigo, unlike other girls in their class that held some strange mix of fear and respect for the short-tempered boy. It was more than obvious, really, not to have noticed before.

'_I think she likes him,'_ she realized, her marker-gripping hand suddenly slipping across the white paper and creating a thick, black line over the rabbit drawing in surprise. She mentally cursed over her ruined drawing, but let it go as something came to her mind.

She turned to Ichigo, eyes wide with amusement, and promptly torn the miniature, white music box from his hands, pulling the strings of the earplugs as well. The boy looked down at her, grunting irritated at her, but she ignored it. Instead, Rukia pointed at him and said, "You know, I think Inoue likes you."

"Wha-?" The orange-haired boy, who had been about to snap at her, almost jumped out of his bed. He uncharacteristically blushed in a bright, bright pink, completely scandalized at Rukia's sudden proclamation. "Why would you say that!"

"Girl's intuition," Rukia smirked upon finding that the blush was starting to spread over his cheeks and that his ears were already glowing a dark pink as well. She had forgotten her doodle and drawing materials by then. "Do you like her back?" she asked, boldly interested.

"N-no," he stuttered, "Not like that, anyway." He took the music player from her hands, not waiting until something else occurred to her, and plopped himself on the bed once again. He turned his gaze to the ceiling not wanting to look at her anymore. "She's a good friend and a nice girl and all..."

"She's pretty," Rukia put in helpfully, teasingly.

"Well, yeah, that too," he muttered abashedly. "But I don't think I could like someone like her," Ichigo admitted, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. What the hell was he doing talking _about girls_ with _her_? "Not my type…" he mumbled.

"Oh. Really?" she titled her head, quickly narrowing her eyes at him and examining the boy, then looked away and started putting her markers back into their box. She paused before replying. "That's good, I guess."

"Why?" Ichigo's head turned her way and he found her concentrated on her labor. The unexpected glint on his eyes wasn't a good sign, but she couldn't have known. "Are you jealous or something?"

"Of course not, dumbass," she barked, almost dropping the box but managing to place it inside one of the desk's drawers. Ichigo snorted as her face shifted between pink and red shades. Rukia looked down, flustered and irritated, and grabbed her sketchbook hastily once again.

"Uh-huh."

"Me? Jealous of her? For the likes of you? Absurd!" She started skipping through the sketchbook's pages, tore the sheet with the ruined, frowning bunny doodle, crumbled it into a ball, and threw it to the bin, missing her shot. The dark-haired girl scowled.

"Uh-huh…"

"I-I just thought Ishida wouldn't be very happy," she spat, then turning to glare at him but finding the boy already engrossed in his music-producing-devil-thing. Her brows twitched.

Another ball made of crumpled paper was thrown in the air, this time hitting him with a soft thud on the forehead, though it didn't quite have the effect she had been expecting. Ichigo could have cared less as he glanced at her through the corner of his eye and grinned. "Ichigo, you idiot! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"Uh-huh…" Ichigo smirked impishly, once again returning to his music and ignoring the rest of Rukia's protests.


	21. Scenarios

**_Standard disclaimer applies.  
_WARNING! Spoilers for Bleach manga chapter 181+ (latest)  
**_**Author's Notes:** Wow, a miracle. I had written "Scenarios" back to the time when 181 was released, but I was never content with it. I made an edition when chapter 195 came out, and now with the release of 198, I think I'm finally satisfied with the results, more-a-less. I honestly didn't think author's block could hit me this hard…! Here's ficlet 21, nonetheless._

**

* * *

**

**Scenarios  
**_19.09.2005/06.10.2005_

Sometimes Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night and glanced at the closet before drifting back to sleep. He always kept it slightly open to remind himself…

**¤¤¤**

Ichigo had already foreseen the end of this nightmare in his mind. He had played the scene in his head over and over to the point where he'd memorized everything he would do when the journey into Soul Society was done and over with. In his imagination, he'd battle against whoever stood in his way to save Rukia (no matter how strong, no matter how hard) and he'd win, he'd gather his friends and companions, and he'd get back home with all of them. Simple enough, he'd often think, beat the bad guys and return to his world as soon as possible.

And then, in this little sequence of his, when they were finally safe and sound on Earth, he'd lock Rukia back into his closet where no one would take her away. Yes, he'd take her home and pretend nothing had happened. Yet, he had failed to remember that his home was not hers…

Thus, when it _did_ finally end, Ichigo couldn't be more surprised by the turn of events. There he was, leaving the raven-haired, small woman without much but a goodbye and her sincere gratefulness. (Though he knew her gratitude couldn't be as big as his own; in the end he'd owed her more than she could even begin to imagine). But at that time, he had seen that smile on her face that at last reached her dark blue eyes and made them twinkle. That one smile had somehow made everything alright, convinced him that it was okay to leave. Rukia was home, she was safe, and she was alive. Rukia was happy.

He had had to ignore the furtive, questioning glances from everyone wondering if that had been it, if their story would end with that feeble goodbye. Ichigo knew better.

**¤¤¤**

It had been only later that day when he walked into his room through the window that he'd realize something during a stinging silence. He'd realize that of all the things he had had gone through in this odyssey, letting go of her was probably one of the hardest of all. It wasn't that he didn't understand Rukia's reasons, because he did even when she hadn't voiced them; but rather that he had always hated everything that was bound to change his routine.

Ichigo could cope with _some _of those changes, of course. Like that time when a black-cloaked shinigami popped into his room out of the blue, changes weren't all that bad in the end (and Rukia had done her share in _convincing_ him of such thing). Yet, that didn't mean it was easy for him to adjust to them. Rukia staying behind at Soul Society had shaken his solid routine once _again_. As if one time wasn't enough.

He would have to get used to this silence.

But maybe it was okay for things to end this way, for now. After all, Rukia was the kind of person you never really get rid of. They'd meet again someday, on the most unlikely circumstances like that first time, Ichigo was positive about that.

Someday for sure…

**¤¤¤**

There were a few moments when loneliness was to terrible to bear. But what was worse were those moments when he couldn't even believe in himself and there was no one to beat up the crap out of him and 'get some sense into his head'.

He would never admit he missed her.

**¤¤¤**

The day Rukia finally came to meet him, it was surprise after surprise. Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the girl jumping through the window while Rukia was smiling confidently, calling him an idiot, and lecturing him all at once. Ichigo had been right all along, because, _hell_, the cocky bitch was _definitely _back.

Another scenario he had not predicted.

"Long time no see, Ichigo," Rukia's smirk could have_ almost_ made him shudder.

**¤¤¤**

Rukia started waving at Renji vigorously. Ichigo glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and deep down knew what it meant long before the girl informed him that she'd be taking her place in his room. _'"There's no other option" my butt.' _He thought to himself, still only half-aware that she really _was _back, with him.

(Not to mention that the incessant waving a while back was starting to creep him out).

But then he remembered how she stood her ground as he 'fought' against the hollow, how her mere words shook him up and brought him to his senses (with added bruises and slap marks). It seemed as if a bucket of cold water had been poured down on him and he had awoken from a rather bad dream. As if though those weeks without her had simply... not been.

Ichigo smiled slightly to himself, not quite admitting the reason for his lips suddenly pulling upwards. Oh well, to hell with routine, he thought as he scratched the back of his neck. It seemed he'd have to clean that closet place sooner than he expected, too.

He turned around to gaze down at the short-sized woman...

Wait a minute... was that bitch marching back into _his_ house...? Through the _clinic_'s door? The hell...!


	22. Patience is a Virtue

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** This one is weird, a lot. But weird is good sometimes, I think. ((sweatdrops)) Poor Ichigo, I make him suffer so much... Anyway, I promise next week I'll give you some IchiRuki sap. I'm working on it as I speak, and the draft is coming along smoothly. And I think they even aren't OOC at all. ((smiles triumphantly)) But you'll judge that next time, ne? See you around, and thanks for your reviews!_

**

* * *

**

**Patience is a Virtue  
**_18.07.2005_

Patience, he admits, is not his strongest point. Self-control isn't one either. But God, she is making this _on purpose_… She _knows _how many of his willpower it is taking him not to make a sound, not to growl a protest at her, or not to brush her off. And the bitch even dares to smile at him so cunningly.

Damn her.

"Now, now, Ichigo," she teases with that sweet tone that she knows he detests so much and her small fingers trail his neck, "you should be a good boy and keep quiet as you promised." Rukia laughs heartily soon after as he directs his deathliest glare to her, which has done nothing to intimidate her whilst it would have any other crying for their mothers. She has grown a rather impressive defense against his trademark glares.

"Rukia," he hisses at last, when he can't take it any longer, contempt laced clearly in his harsh voice, "Unbind me, now."

Said girl is startled when he speaks, yet there's a smirk quickly stretching over her small lips. "Ah, I see you've failed to keep your promise of silence." Her tone is that of disappointment, but her glee is still evident, shining in her blue eyes. "I guess I shall give you some punishment for it. Like we've established on earlier, right?"

"Rukia!" His eyes widen, barely believing the situation he is currently locked up in and the look of utter satisfaction in her features as she comes closer.

He struggles with the ropes that tie him to the chair, but the binds around his hands are stronger than he expects. Under normal circumstances, Ichigo would have run away already, even with the chair attached to his body, but Rukia has thought ahead of him, blocking the door with his bed and locking the window. Now then, trying to break free from the ropes with only his brute strength would only hurt his wrists further. He is a fifteen-year-old, not Superman, after all. Crashing against the window with a head butt and flying through it wasn't a very sane idea either… until now.

She smiles at him rather cheekily, raking his hair while she does. "You _willingly _agreed to my request and allowed me to do anything I wanted, remember, Ichigo?" The raven-haired woman snickers lightly as the soft touch of the brush stroking his cheek makes the tiny hairs of his neck rise. "Or do you want me to publish those pictures of you in the bathroom?"

He shudders at that thought; and yet, it causes him to grit his teeth harder and clench his jaw. "Damn, Rukia, stop!" Ichigo's frown deepens. _'Like hell I agreed willingly!'_

"Ichigo, stop moving!" she scolds, then slaps him slightly. "Really Ichigo, that scowl on your face doesn't look nice. It isn't helping at all!"

She draws back the brush from his flushed face and stands back to admire her artwork. "So this means make-up _truly_ can't quite make miracles," the female shinigami grimaces, shaking her head sadly. Sighing, Rukia goes for the door, moves the bed just enough to let her open it and let herself out, and with a last, long look at him, she grins once again.

Rukia takes a step back, shrugging as she does. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it, Ichigo?"

And the door closes as she leaves Ichigo still tied to the chair, with red full lips, thick eyelashes, purple eye-shadow, and a bit more blush than necessary. Oh, Chad would have been surprised with this one particular sight.

"Rukia!"

**END**

"_What is this make-up all the girls talk about, Ichigo?" Rukia flipped through the magazine she had snatched from one of the girls in their class. Her gaze landed curiously on a caked-up model in an article that read 'What not to do…' but her attention was caught by his uninterested response._

"_Just some… stuff… It helps women look pretty." Ichigo looked down at her from his place in his bed. He smirked suddenly, a light of mirth she had never seen before twinkling in his eyes. "Although, I doubt it'll help someone like _you_ much…"_

_Oh, there was hell to pay…_


	23. Unheard Song

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** It seems I tricked most of you, didn't I? You naughty boys and girls XD I had an incredibly strange weekend, not that you guys would care, but yeah... xD Anyways, for those who celebrate it, Happy Halloween! For those who don't, hopefully you'll get lots of candies too! And for those who are Mexican like myself, and even if I'm two days ahead, Felíz Día de Muertos! _

**

* * *

**

**Unheard Song  
**_22.10.2005_

Ichigo doesn't like dancing very much. He's grown so fast that his body has had a hard work adjusting to its dimensions. And though he _has_ managed quite well in sports like baseball or football or even basketball so far (not to say sword-fighting), dancing is certainly one thing he is not thrilled to try out. He feels awkward when he dances, like some abnormal being under the spotlight and the scrutiny of all the viewers. Ichigo's never been a good dancer, you see.

The day he enters his room and comes upon Rukia twirling about the wooden floor to an unheard song for the umpteenth time, he isn't surprised anymore (that first time he'd caught her dancing though, had gained him a couple of bruises when he had mocked her for it, he remembered as he briefly and unconsciously rubbed his head). He simply frowns, grunts a greeting to her that she usually meets with a small nod, and throws his school bag, scarf, and jacket over the bed. (He thinks the winter season is really bothersome, having to wear all those clothes.)

But Ichigo, however, is shocked beyond words when her small fingers curl around his and she pulls him to dance with her. He glares at her, trying to push Rukia away, but fails miserably when she looks up at him. She is giving him one of her most serene expressions, one of those that tell him it is something important to her. Her blue eyes are big and bright and she doesn't smile or frown; she just looks at him and lets him regard her silently for a moment before speaking.

"Please?" Rukia's tone doesn't even reach a higher decibel, it doesn't need to anyway. It is that rich and deep voice which is holding his attention, her voice and the dark blue eyes that stare at him impassively. "Just this once, dance with me. Alright, Ichigo?"

He feels Rukia's hands squeezing his softly and he almost stammers. Almost. "W-why the hell would I do that?" He looks away from her, brows still knitted together in a confused frown, cheeks flushed, and hands still clasped by hers. The sole idea of dancing _with_ _Rukia_ sounds even worse (…more embarrassing) than dancing _without_ _music_. He vaguely wonders what will happen if either Yuzu or Karin or, God forbid, his father stumbles into the room and finds them like this.

Rukia frowns like him, momentarily back to her harsh, stony-faced self. "Just dance with me, bastard!" she retorts, clearly upset. There's a long, awkward pause of silence in which the orange-haired teen doesn't move at all before the scowling woman speaks up again. "Fine, I get it. I'm not going to ask you twice," she snaps in a dignified voice, pulling away from him.

But Ichigo's hands don't release hers.

Half of him is unaware of what he is doing as he stares down at her pale features and promptly decides he likes her better with her face the way it was before. The other half, the very much awake side of him that is, has a tingling sensation that he might regret not letting go of her this very moment and anything that could follow.

"Ichigo?" she looks up at him suspiciously, titling her head to try to stare straight into the eyes he averts from hers. But then he makes a slight movement, a nod that she is only able to catch thanks to their proximity, and comprehension makes her smile.

The boy finds himself dancing in his own room with the girl to her tuneless song no long after that. He glances down every now and then, moving along with her in a strange, uncomfortable pace. Rukia guides him patiently, shows him the right way for his hand to grasp her waist, and tells him not to worry because she won't let him step on her. She'd be damned if she let Ichigo do something so stupid.

"See, it isn't that hard." Rukia smiles coyly, very unlike the smile she's rehearsed for school and very unlike what little true smiles he has seen so far. It seems this female shinigami has shown him many more faces in one day that she has done in the past months, at least more than he had expected to see in such a short amount of time.

"Un…" He mumbles even if he is compelled to say something else than that, if he knows he should. But Rukia is content with his answer and closes her eyes. He thinks he's seen her lips moving as though she were murmuring something and realizes she's actually humming absentmindedly.

He doesn't care if he can hear the song or not anymore as they dance together a little longer.


	24. Newsflash

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** I wrote this on the 24th, originally as a birthday present for Akai-chan, but I ended doing something else for her. However, I guess that her birthday was still my main 'motif.' So this one is for you, Akai-chan, thanks for being a good friend and fangirling with me. What would I do without you:D _

_**P.S.** Thanks so much for over 200 reviews! You guys are the best!_

**_

* * *

_**

**Newsflash  
**_24.10.2005_

Ichigo looked at her intently as Rukia sipped her tea. She maneuvered the ceramic with such measured movements and yet with such ease that it was hard not to follow the fluid motion of her hands. It was almost as if her fingers were dancing gracefully. Her eyes opened and she was gazing back at him, a mischievous glint finding its way to her blue irises upon catching him unconsciously staring at her. She lowered the cup from her moistened lips; these curved themselves into a playful smile. "Yes, Ichigo?"

He grunted, shifting his amber eyes away from her. "Nothing…" he murmured. Men weren't supposed to pout, but if they could, Rukia was sure he was doing so.

She licked her pink lips; he saw it through the corner of his amber eyes. "This tea is good," she stated casually, "Where did you get it?"

"At Sandal-hat's place," Ichigo grumbled; his mind drifted unwillingly to an unpleasant memory. He gritted his teeth wondering why in hell he would go to that guy's store just to get her this special tea. Why couldn't he go to some random store anyway?

Rukia laughed heartily. "From your face I get you didn't have that much fun with Urahara?" She voiced out her guess and he nodded his head as a reply, eyes completely narrowed.

"The guy is insane," he explained plainly, something both knew quite well already, but he didn't comment anything else. Instead, the young man simply kept the colorful curses to himself.

A pregnant pause invaded the space in the room, one that she didn't care to break. Rukia took the chance to gulp down another sip of the warm liquid. It tasted sweet enough, bitter enough, and it warmed her throat as she drank it. She had always liked tea. (She could see her face reflected on the amber tea. Her image showed a smiling woman.)

On the other side of the table, he grumbled once again as he gripped his own mug. Ichigo had chosen something much stronger than her tea. It was black coffee for him, no more than two spoons of sugar. (The curled fingers around the cup's handle were turning white around the knuckles. He was actually surprised he hadn't broken it yet.)

"So?" He made the effort to sound composed, but his voice betrayed him. Ichigo could almost start pulling at the roots of his orange hair. Waiting this much was making him impatient, edgy.

"So what?" she blinked innocently. Too innocently for Ichigo's liking.

"What did he tell you?" He tried to smile, but failed miserably as instead there was a grimace on his face. Ichigo turned down to the already cold-turning coffee and drank all of what was left of it in one long gulp.

Her eyebrows rose at his rash action, stifling a chuckle when he made a face in distaste, but she decided to _indulge_ him with a question of her own. "Who told me what?"

"Rukia…" He hissed her name through his closed teeth and she sniggered under her breath once again. He was so predictable sometimes. Ichigo breathed deeply, trying to cool himself down. "What did that damned _doctor_ say?"

"Oh, nothing," she said indifferently, "We just chatted a little bit. You know, the usual." There was plain humor in Rukia's words.

"You were inside _that _man's office for over and hour and a half!" he exclaimed, his eyes opening widely. The tone he'd spoken with about the medic was tinted with contempt in its purest form.

"Yeah, so?" she shrugged. "If you wanted to hear our conversation, you should have stayed inside then."

Ichigo looked like he was about to have a fit. "But the bastard threw me out!"

He'd been so worried about her and then that guy had actually asked him to leave the room. And now she was saying it was nothing?

"Hey, that's not _my_ fault." The girl refilled her cup as she spoke, uncaring of both Ichigo's sudden outburst and the facial contortions of his face. "You pissed the doctor off with so many damn questions. I would have kicked you out long before he did. Honestly, you didn't even have to ask all those things; aren't you an intern at the hospital already?"

"But…! Argh… Whatever…" He sighed resignedly.

Ichigo opened his mouth in an attempt to speak again, but paused to study her as he realized that her gaze was lingering on the bottom of her cup and that she was actually holding the ceramic object very tightly. In fact, it seemed Rukia was holding her cup in an even stronger grip than he'd been doing with his own a couple of minutes ago. She took another sip and he waited for her to lower the cup to the table before his hand reached over the polished surface and pulled her hand.

His fingers intertwined with hers in a quiet, tender gesture. "Well?"

She looked up from the cup, staring straight into his eyes and capturing them with her own. A faint smile stretched over her lips as she glanced down at their linked hands but didn't pull hers away. "Do you have any names in mind?"

"Wha-?" He was startled by her sudden question. And yet Ichigo could feel he was starting to understand.

"Come on, Ichigo, we've only got seven months more to figure it out," she told him seriously, "A good person needs a good name, after all."

Rukia simply grinned at him as the boy dropped his hold on her hand and instead rushed to her side to envelope her lithe frame. His face was hidden on her lap as her small hands flew to his head and she started caressing his hair with her fingers. He muttered something against her clothes, a question that was more like a statement that he wanted to believe with all his heart, bringing her closer to him even when she remained sitting on the wooden chair.

"Yeah, you'll be a daddy, Ichigo."

And Rukia was still smiling.


	25. Roles

**_Standard disclaimer applies.  
_**_**Author's Notes:** For episode 54. I've wanted to see the animated sequence for over a year already! This one was one big headache to write for me, since I didn't use dialogue and developed the entire story based on my narration. It may be different from previous shots, but I've been trying to work on my use of description and stuff… _

_I would like to thank you for all your encouraging comments; they made me really happy and gave me the energy boost I needed! I would also like to reply to you all, but if I did, I'd probably take longer than the fic itself… X3 Special thanks to Akai-chan, Strawberry-chan, Sarah (Piyoko-chan!), SxStrngSamurai13, amwong, notnow, Outsane, Azamiko, and all of you who've kept sending reviews with each update! I couldn't possibly name you all without missing someone, but still: Many thank you's!_

_(UPDATED! revised version up on 03/June/2006)_

**

* * *

**

**Roles  
**_23.10.2005_

Rukia is not a princess.

Rukia does not live in a castle of white pure walls and high towers, own fancy, elaborated gowns embroidered with silver tread and silk fabric, or wear golden bracelets or crystal jewelry or crowns encrusted with precious stones. She usually won't attend a great number of dances and mingle with other royalty or live a leisurely life a noble is supposed to lead. She is not destined to marry her charming prince from a faraway kingdom the way it is told in fairytales. To her, fairytales don't exist, because she isn't bound to live happily ever after with the people she loves. And she is not supposed to be saved by a knight in shining armor when she found her life pending on death itself.

Rukia has lived in many places, a dusty, poor neighborhood, a huge estate of many long halls, and a fifteen-year-old boy's modest closet. She has gone from worn-out clothes to a shinigami trainee uniform, from the grand black robes to a twenty-first century school uniform, from a plain-looking white yukata to a flowered-patterned one. Her only pieces of accessory had been that red-collar placed around her neck to hinder her spiritual strength; a binding red-collar that gripped and pierced her pale skin. Her only pieces of jewelry had been a flower crown her childhood friends from Rukongai had made for her as a little girl and the beaded bracelet a gentle, red-headed girl had given her as friendship sign.

Rukia has grown between robbers and thieves and young children struggling to survive their world. She has been raised surrounded by indifferent nobles and etiquette rules, always feeling left out even after gaining an almost royal status. She has trained in a school where she has been rejected by most of her peers due to the heavy weight her name brought. She has interacted with normal kids at a local high school. And she has gained important friendships throughout it all. Rukia has done her best to get to this point: survived childhood, grown stronger, learned from everything she could and from her mistakes, and worked hard, even if it meant reaching exhaustion. She has seen her loved-ones fall or get torn away from her: first her childhood friends, then the dismissal from the only person she believed to be her family; the death of that person she had admired and treasured so much; and lastly, the struggle against death of the boy that had changed her life in more ways than one.

And when she had once thought everything would end and she floated on the air, with those unphysical binds keeping her against that execution pole, she had been rescued once again from death. Her rescuer hadn't been a knight wearing an armor that whispered soothing words in her ear. Quite the contrary, the boy had been smirking cockily amidst his bandaged body and billowing cape, gripping his sword tightly with one hand and holding her close with the other. He'd cause a great deal of a commotion, acted rashly without even thinking of a way to escape, but yet she'd understood how much he'd grown since the time she'd last seen him. She'd wondered how long that had been, because even if she didn't want to cry, the tears had slipped before she could stop them.

Ichigo looked gently at her at the very end, holding her against him. She was relieved because he was alive and smiling.

**¤:¤:¤**

Ichigo is not a knight.

Ichigo doesn't want to become a hero nor is he a little boy who went out to the big world in search for adventures of glory. He doesn't ride a white stallion over the green pastures and off to far away kingdoms, wear a steal armor that glistens brightly when the sun rays touch its surface or a red cape to go with it. He doesn't have any princess to save from a mighty dragon or meets the lovely girl in an epic encounter and falls in love at first sight. He does meet a girl, but it isn't love that moves him to save her when her life is in danger, so he doesn't slay dragons with his sword just to do it. He isn't even aware of the extent of the strength of what he is facing, for he has erased from his mind that a boy like himself cannot defeat a real dragon.

Ichigo rose as a hero with the occasion, not really thinking of himself as one but merely knowing that he was doing what he was expected to do. Yes, his heart just makes his body move before his brain is able to act. His heart has been his best guidance up until now, that's why he must trust himself. It have been his legs that have taken him this far, that he has strained so much to reach his goals. He doesn't want to run away with those legs and doesn't plan to do so. He doesn't have a shield to protect himself, only his body, fists, and the bandages which overlap over his skin. Even the cape he's been given not so long ago by one of his mentors, he's lost to the wind already as he engaged another fight.

There is someone he needs to save. She is young woman that doesn't fit the role of a princess, but he _will_ save her even if she isn't one. He's met her under abnormal circumstances and has sustained an awkward relationship with her (of teacher and student, of friends, of partners he doesn't bother to decided which) so he isn't really sure why he is doing it. And while his sword, already an extension of himself, will cut through anything for her sake, he insists on not calling it love or any other sort of affection. It isn't love even if her image has slipped into his thoughts and etched itself on the far corner of his mind. Admitting such things will only make things harder and he can't be selfish or forget that there are other people depending on him this time.

She's trapped in a ferocious beast's claws, but it doesn't have scales and breaths fire. Her captor is called death and it has been imposed upon her for the sake of codes and rules that he doesn't understand and that he is intent on breaking. Her beast is a conspiracy that even he isn't aware of, one that his blade won't be able to cut through if he isn't smart enough. But the boy is very much determined to break through this place's system and succeed. No matter how many rules he needs to bend or how many swords he'll meet in battle, he is convinced that he will rescue her from this nightmare. He will win, at whichever cost, because he never wants to see that desperate look on her face smothered by tears.

Rukia had cried softly when he held her on top of the platform. He promised he'd try so she would only cry out of happiness from then on.

**¤:¤:¤**

Rukia is not a princess and Ichigo is not a knight, but that's alright with them. Even if they haven't reached their 'happy ending' yet, there will be one someday. Certainly.


	26. Motifs

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** The style in this one-shot is different to that of recent chapters since it's one of my older fics but I just never considered putting it up until now. (And I so need to make some proofreading and editing... sigh...) Pretty much Ichigo-centric + Ishida's incesant questions and implied IchiRuki. Hope you like it anyways. Exact timeline would be the night of the day Ichigo and the gang met a certain guy with boar._

_**

* * *

**_

**Motifs  
**_30.04.2005_

'_Hang on, I'll save you,'_ he thought once again, completely self-absorbed as he frowned deeply and gripped his right fist with his other hand. It was ironic, it was pathetic… it was almost as if he was trying to convince himself that he could keep his promise. But there he was nonetheless, haunting himself with his thoughts for the sake of forgetting his helplessness. The moon shone ever-so-softly over him, its silvery blue glow drowned by the darkness of the night and the clouds that refused to leave the natural satellite alone and hid whatever was left of the strikes of light.

A male voice, baritone and young, interrupted the silence with one single word and successfully shook the brooding boy out of his thoughts, "Kurosaki."

The orange-haired, black-clad shinigami looked up and turned around slowly only to meet Ishida Uryuu, the shinigami-loathing quincy, walking towards him and sitting beside him on the other side of the porch.

"Ah, it's _you_, Ishida," Ichigo's gaze fell from him and back to the floor, inwardly wondering about the other's boy presence. "Where are Chad and Inoue?"

"Sado-kun went to take a bath," he informed Ichigo, looking straight forward as well and staring at the dark sky and the moon that hung over the clouds. "Inoue-san wanted to keep on practicing with her powers but she was tired and I told her to go to sleep already," a rare but barely visible smile graced the dark-haired quincy's features, "She was pretty stubborn."

"Ah… alright," the orange-haired one said absently, staring up as soon as he got bored of the dirty ground. There wasn't much there but the dusty floor and his feet.

"What a guy, that Ganjyu… eh, Kurosaki?" Uryuu pushed up his ever-falling glasses to the bridge of his nose, smirking as the shinigami scowled smugly for that had been the reaction he was expecting.

"That bastard," Ichigo's frown deepened at the mention of the 'boar-riding weirdo with fuzzy eyebrows', as he had dubbed him, "I'll get him next time, for sure!"

Ishida shook his head at the other's childish nature, his blue eyes then following the path of a particularly large and grey cloud. It seemed like it was going to rain in no time. "I still don't understand why those two insist on following you so intently," the bespectacled boy commented casually as he leaned on one of the porch's frames, refering to their two partners. He clenched and unclenched his hands, then flexed his sore fingers as he recalled the earlier conversation he had had with Inoue and Sado about dogs and cats and samurai...

On the opposite side of the porch, Ichigo shrugged genuinely, instantly forgetting about his sword and looking up straight at the sky while leaning against the wood on his elbows. "I really don't know, but I'm really glad and grateful to know I count with friends like them. I'm very lucky," he replied sincerely, a grin spreading amidst his frown. He then looked at the other boy, putting up a thoughtful look on his face. "What about you, Ishida? Why are _you_ following us?"

The Quincy smirked and pushed up the rear of his glasses against the bridge of his nose, yet again repeating his previous movements as though it was already a natural motion for him, one that gave him an air of conceited superiority sometimes or a complete geek at others. Sometimes, Ichigo wished he could simply stick them with glue to his face.

"I told you already, Kurosaki. I have to beat those shinigamis. My pride as the last of the Quincy demands me to do so," he began serenely, "And also, I want to see by myself how strong you've really become."

Ichigo pulled a face at him. "Yeah, whatever…"

Ishida was a strange guy.

It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the fact that the proud quincy was taking his time to accompany them. And it wasn't like he really didn't understand that the boy before him was actually trying to help him either, so it was okay even if he was a strange guy.

"_Hmph…_" the black-haired youngster frowned darkly, seemingly slightly offended by the other boy's indifference. "Then, Kurosaki Ichigo, why are _you_ doing this? Why are you so intent in rescuing that girl?"

Ichigo turned around to face him, eyes large at the question but showing no other evidence of surprise. "Well, I owe it to Rukia," he replied calmly, resolutely; his face was set on a determined frown.

He had said it almost too quickly. This did not went unnoticed by Uryuu.

"Are you sure that's the real reason?" the other inquired testily. His inquiry slipped easily and calmly off his tongue, the smirk evident on his handsome face. Boy, did he enjoy frustrating the substitute shinigami.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He snapped, glaring at him angrily. Ichigo wasn't completely sure if he was liking where the conversation was going to.

"You know what I'm talking about, Kurosaki. Are you sure that just _owing_ it to Kuchiki is enough to risk your own life to save her? Is it worth it? Enough to even get into the depths of hell?" Ishida's tone was serious this once, the slight mockery he had used before was gone. "Even when she is likely _not _to want you to help?" Uryuu questioned again.

Ichigo nodded, his hand reaching for his soul-cutter and then his eyes staring at the shiny surface of the blade. His fingers grasped the cloth enveloping the place where the hilt would have been. He sighed deeply when Ishida kept looking at him unskeptically.

"You're probably right," he breathed a deep sigh once again, "I don't know. I really don't know if that's just it. I just know I _have_ to save Rukia." He plunged the sword on the soil ground, gripping the handle tightly. "But I believe that, after I do that, I will understand everything else."

Ishida stood up, his glasses gleaming with the light of the moon. The round satellite shone brightly among the even more evident grey, dark clouds.

"I see. Then I hope you do so," he told him, climbing up the step and walking inside the wooden house. He kept on walking inside along the halls, his voice fading as his figure was lost in the darkness. "Goodnight, Kurosaki."

"'Night."

And then, Ichigo was alone again, lost in the memories that plagued his mind every day of a girl clad in drenched clothes, of darkness and butterflies, and of the smell of blood and tears and rain... memories of death… He had promised it, not to anyone else but to himself, to his very soul. He'd be the one to save her.

_The rain started falling._


	27. Overprotection

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** This is even older than the last one-shot, written way back during the beginnings of the Soul Society arc. These were my thoughts of a post-Soul Society moment at that time, when I had no idea what was going to happen. Not that I know what's going to happen now, of course. Kubo Tite is such a good narrator that his plot is completely amazing and captures you every chapter, especially recent ones. But God, the cliffhangers! Now, what do we have to fear here? As the title says, a pretty much OOC, paranoic Ichigo. I like paranoic Ichigo, though. xD _

**_

* * *

_**

**Overprotection  
**_12.01.2005_

"Rukia! Wait up!" he jogged towards her. Ichigo's long legs allowed him to give lengthy and even strides, taking him relatively little to catch up with her.

The petite, dark-haired girl froze in mid-step and turned around just as he came in front of her, her black school skirt swishing as she moved. Rukia looked up squarely at the panting boy, her eyebrow raising questioningly at his sudden arrival.

"Ichigo? Aren't you supposed to be in detention right now?" She inquired acusingly as he caught his breath and steadied himself on his knees. He straightened up, looking disgruntled and flushed from the heat caused by running.

He rolled his eyes at her, breathing deeply one last time and then scratching the back of his orange-haired head. "I _was_ in detention," he told her pointedly, "thanks to you, by the way. But I jumped out of the window."

"You _what_?" Her eyes widened visibly and her tone was that of disapproving disbelief. Her hands went to both side of her hips.

"I was on the first floor," he defended quickly at her unspoken question, he wasn't up for making longer explanations. "We'll just get early tomorrow and I'll pay up for it with the teacher," Ichigo said indifferently as he shrugged, "I'll tell him I had an emergency or something like that…"

"Hey!" her two brows rose this time with slight anger, "Why should _I_ wake up earlier and deprive myself from sleep for _your_ faults?"

He glared at her, his ever-present frown deepening. "I did to be able to take you home!"

She snorted, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "That's not a good enough excuse. I can go on my own," she told him sternly, her forehead creasing into a frown. "You know, I thought that by now you would understand that I am sufficiently capable of walking by myself through this town."

"No, you don't!"

"Well, _excuse _me, but I do," she stuck her tongue at him and smirked, "It's not like I will get lost, if that's what you're worried about. Besides, we go on different routes at the end and…"

"It doesn't matter," he cut in, visibly starting to get irritated, and he crossed his arms as well over the straps of the schoolbag that was slung over his shoulders.

"Of course it does!" she replied, her pride getting the better of her. She poked him with her finger angrily before continuing. "You follow me around everywhere! Even Asano-kun got tired of joking about it!" She looked at him unwaveringly, mustering the deathliest glare she possessed. "Ichigo, I _can_ take care of myself!" she told him. "I _can_ get home on my own!" She repeated exasperatedly.

"What if something happens on the way home, what if you don't get there at all?" he snapped, his arms shooting to grip her arms tightly. She winced, and he backed away, apologizing softly and lowering his head.

Rukia stared at him, wide blue eyes focused on his frowning face. She tried to snap at him, but found out that she couldn't, her brows were knitted together in confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered, more to herself than anything. They were standing barely one meter from each other.

"What will I do then, Rukia?" he broke the gap between them, looking at her and fisting his hands. His tall, imponent figure didn't faze her, and yet…

"I-Ichigo…" The girl was beyond confusion; she had never had seen him act so emotional before and that was what was throwing her off balance. Then again, he had been acting way too strange since they had returned home. He didn't speak, only gazing down at her with an almost angry, almost desperate expression.

"Were you worried about me?" she finally asked, beginning to understand his 'predicament,' eyes curious and suddenly lighting up with mirth and laughter.

He gaped at her and turned his head away, cheeks flushing and lips pursuing. "_No_."

"Don't you try lying to me, because you can't," Rukia scolded as she eyed him suspiciously, though her eyes showed she was still amused.

Ichigo crossed his arms again and looked at her, angry daggers being directed her way. "What will happen if for some mysterious reason they try to take you away, eh? How am I supposed to believe you won't leave?" he asked heatedly, reproachfully. "I'm _not _going there to get you back _again_."

Rukia stared at him with wide eyes, completely baffled. He was fuming, she noticed, _seriously_ irritated. Hmph… What was with him and his mood swings, anyway?

"Forget it, I am going back to school, maybe they haven't noticed I've left yet," he ducked his hands inside his pockets and was about to turn around when her equally angered voice stopped him dead on his tracks.

"You… idiot!" she shouted before he could get away, releasing her clenched fist, "I'm not going anywhere, you hear me! I'm not going to leave you!"

"Huh?" The boy looked at her, startled. Some good ten meters of distance didn't keep him from hearing her clearly. And then, she turned on her heels and strolled down the street to the Kurosaki clinic and leaving him speechless. "Let's go home now…" she said quietly, voice holding the authority only she possessed over him.

"Hn…" He followed.

"And, Ichigo?" she called his attention, looking up at him over her shoulder. She was trying very hard not to smile at his simplicity. "Next time I'll wait for you if you get detention, alright? Don't just run away from school."

He caught up to her, pacing next to her and venturing to tousle her hair. He spoke, a smirk crossing his face. "But you _do_ have to wake up early tomorrow anyway."

"That's not fair!" she argued, hitting his shoulder back and smoothing her hair down.

His smirk grew bigger. "Rukia, just shut up."


	28. Big Brothers

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** I'm jumping back to the very first episodes or early manga chapters __, back to the time when Rukia leaves.__You'll know the exact time of it when you get to the ending. **(But do remember **_**Death Butterflies**_** one-shots don't follow a sequence)** While my main focus is IchiRuki as a pairing, this one is more of Ichigo-centric-ish + Karin-centric-ish? Something like that. Oh, by the way, if I'm not mistaken, most houses in Japan have the bathtub and the toilet at different places (something about impurity and such), so that's why Ichigo has been able to take a shower but not go to the restroom? Okay, that may sound strange, but you'll know why I' wanted to point this out. Lastly, I'd like to say that I love Karin, she needs more love. So does Yuzu. :D_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Big Brothers**  
16.10.2005_

"Oi." A soft tap on the wooden surface and Rukia does not answer the door of her –_his_– closet.

He is tempted to slide the door open himself. God, he would have done that long time ago, but there are some nasty memories of him impatiently opening the closet only catch Rukia as she was changing clothes. Not fun. Rukia had beaten the shit out of him. Even remembering it brought shivers up and down his spine. No, not fun.

"Oi." Two positively stronger and louder knocks. That _surely_ should wake her up if she dozed off inside. He knew very well she wasn't a light sleeper; she should be up with all that knocking.

"OI! Dammit!" Ichigo raps on the door with his knuckles loudly. He had taken long enough in the shower. Is she really inside the closet or hasn't she come back yet, after all? Where the hell could she be at this hour anyway? What would she be doing just now?

"Come on," he tries again, "Open up, Rukia!"

But _still _there isno answer coming from the other side. Now, seriously, _where_ is she!

"Ichi-nii?" Karin's inquisitive voice snaps Ichigo away from his current frustration. He looks around towards the door, where his younger, black-haired sister stands looking at him with perfectly arched brows. "What are you doing, Ichi-nii?"

"Ah, Karin," his hand falls to his sides, loosening his fist. Ichigo stares at her, aware that she's found him knocking at his own closet. He must have looked so… ridiculous. And now the small girl is scrutinizing him with her sharp eyes and, no doubt, thinking of so many questions he isn't able to answer just now. There's no other choice but to play dumb with her, so he does. "Uh, nothing…"

He looks around his room, averting the little girl's eyes, because, goodness, she has got some strong gaze. At some point, his eyes land on the tray of cold food sitting on the corner of his desk. He would have to re-heat it, again. _That stupid Rukia…_

The fifteen-year-old crosses the space between the closet and his bed, sitting on the edge and scratching his orange-haired head lazily. He's acting as casually as his stiff body lets him to, but he knows that Karin is more perceptive than she seems so he looks back at her. "Do you need something, Karin?"

Karin is still looking at him suspiciously, arms crossed over her chest. _'There is no return, Ichi-nii, to the way things have been lately,'_ she feels tempted to say, but she sighs instead, dropping her head. This is something that Ichigo must learn by himself. (And a nagging voice keeps on telling her that he is going to learn it the hard way, too.)

"No," she replies vaguely but loud enough for him to hear, her gaze shifting around her brother's room as if she were looking for something out of place. "It's just that… Yuzu says she thinks that you can use the restroom now. You know," she goes back to looking at him, "she just didn't want you to go just after Pops."

Ichigo grimaces in distaste, inwardly thanking the Gods up in the sky for having such a thoughtful sister (who knows how many traumas she has just prevented for him), and answers her calmly with, "Ah, yes, thanks."

Karin nods and looks ready to go back to her own bedroom but she pauses just as she is about to leave her brother's room. Turning her head over her shoulder, she looks at Ichigo and locks gazes with him. There's something so solemn, so somber about the look that she is giving him that it captures his attention right away, but yet it makes Ichigo look back at her with wariness and doubt. It's as though she wants to tell him something important without words and just through her eyes.

When she stares at him like that, with her dark eyes focused only on him, Ichigo realizes she resembles her father a lot more than she thinks (when he's acting seriously, however few those occasions arise). It's perhaps one of the good traits that the Kurosaki children have inherited from their old man, that penetrating gaze.

"Karin?" he mumbles questioningly, unsure of what to say.

"You have to grow stronger, Ichi-nii," she says.

There's a gentle tone in her words, which flow softly and smoothly, that reminds him of Masaki, their mother. And then, there's also that calm smile on her face triggers memories hidden on the back of his mind, as though he's seen that same smile somewhere else, long, long ago.

He snaps out of his thoughts and then he can only look back at her oddly, nodding numbly even if he doesn't really get what she's talking about. Then she smiles at him briefly before finally leaving the room.

And like always, Karin trusts him to keep his word, simply because Ichigo is Ichigo. Ichigo is her big brother.

**-END-**

Later that night, that Sandal-hat guy will stop by to visit the Kurosaki residence for the first time in more than twenty years. Karin will be the first to notice the changes in her brother.


	29. Jitters

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** __This one is a sequel of some sorts for one-shot #24: Newsflash. Although reading that one is not necessary to understand "Jitters," I think you should 'cause I really like it. xD I'd like to thank Akai-chan again for beta-reading this! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Much love to you, hehe. (;o; A decent one-shot, at last!)_

_Oh, also my family is spending New Year at my Grandparent's (from Dad's side); that means my internet access will be more strained that it is already (that's what happens when your younger bro clogs the dsl modem). I honestly would like to update next week, but for this reason, I'm not sure if I'll be able to, sorry! _

_Finally, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you! My love and best wishes!_

**

* * *

**

**Jitters  
**_06.11.2005 / 09.12.2005_

"You're dead." The head of the Kuchiki clan had hissed those two deadly words to him with sharp precision; even wearing a cold, disapproving look to go along with his threat.

Ichigo glanced at the man but didn't acknowledge him.

Those had been the exact two words Byakuya had muttered to him _oh so many times_ already, and if not for Rukia stepping in each time, they probably would've turned out true. Rukia was not here to save his ass now, however, and he wasn't in the best mood to fight. Instead, he simply tried to ignore the need to tear something apart as he ran out of patience. No, he wasn't in the mood for it… Besides, there were too many people here and the insurance didn't cover destroying half the building.

If Ichigo thought that informing Kuchiki Byakuya the nature of his relationship with his adopted, little sister (of whom the man was oddly overprotective of, mind you) was hard, standing side by side with his brother-in-law as Rukia's painful screams reverberated through the halls of the hospital was one of the most horrifying, scarring experiences of his young life.

He dropped himself on the chair, raking his hair with his fingers in a desperate action. "Why the hell can't I be inside?" he yelled irritated.

Ishida smirked, patting one of the orange-haired young man's shoulders once he approached him. "Because you're an idiot, Kurosaki."

Glancing hurriedly at Ishida, who gave her an innocent look, Orihime stood beside Ichigo. "The sensei said it would be better for Kuchiki-san if you stayed outside," the chestnut-haired girl supplied gently. Then added quietly: "You were making all the nurses nervous too."

"But I should be with her! She's giving birth to my child! That damned doctor…!" He yelled, frustration getting the best of him.

"Don't yell at Orihime!" Tatsuki countered hotly, stepping in between them and looking up at him defiantly. Orihime took a step back behind Tatsuki, not wanting to upset the already stressed man any more.

"I…!" Ichigo's mouth hung open in shock, his gaze flying around to catch sight of the concerned looks on everyone's faces.

Orihime had her brows furrowed very much like Tatsuki, but her lips were quivering also. Ishida was playing with his glasses, eyes avoiding Ichigo's, and Chad was even more silent than usual. His little sister Karin was staring at him with an almost annoyed look while Yuzu was gazing worriedly at him while glancing at the labor room every time Rukia's voice was heard. And of course, that pokerfaced bastard he had to call 'brother-in-law' was looking more grim than usual. He closed his mouth and lowered his head, mumbling an apology to his friend.

"Idiot." Tatsuki smiled and patted his head, breaking the tension in the small living room. "We know you're worried about Rukia-san, but she will be alright. Be patient, okay?"

"But how long is it going to take…?" His furrowed brows only indicated how tense and anxious he was.

"Stop it, Ichii-ni! Or I'll tie you up too!" Karin smacked his head reprovingly as her father struggled under her foot, body against the floor and ropes binding him. She had taken care of silencing the man all by herself some while ago when she got fed up with his loud mouth.

"You're asking for the impossible from Ichii-ni, Arisawa-san," Yuzu spoke softly while smiling at her family's antics, and gained a nod of agreement from both the tall, dark-skinned Chad and the lean, bespectacled Ishida. Tatsuki nodded too as she and the rest, with the exception of Ichigo and Rukia's brother, laughed slightly.

"Rukia!" Renji's voice hollered through the halls, making everyone's head snap in surprise.

The owner of the voice soon showed himself, arriving into the already packed waiting room looking disheveled and slightly out of breath. "I just got the message!" he explained quickly, nodding in respect at the sixth division captain and turning angrily to the soon-to-be father. Renji pushed Ichigo's shoulder back forcefully and accusingly as he stood in front of the orange-haired man.

"Ichigo, you bastard! How _could you_ make Rukia suffer this much?" He was suddenly gripping the collar of Ichigo's shirt.

"Who's the bastard? Monkey brain!" the other barked, not intimidated at all by his old acquaintance and fighting out of the latter's strong grasp. "It's not like I _want_ her to be in pain!"

He glared at the man before him as the people passing by stopped to stare at the two. The small number of his friends currently gathered looked between the two men with slight worry, but none of them were willing to try and stop what was coming.

Renji stared down at Ichigo, looked around the room, and finally met captain Kuchiki's hard gaze. The older man made a slight head movement, a nod barely noticeable, and Renji dropped his grip on Ichigo's shirt. "Hmph," he grunted, then smirked cockily at Ichigo. "If anything happens to her, I'll kill you!"

"If anything happens to her, I'll remind you to kill me," the other smirked back. He dropped once again to the chair, and looked up at his rival and friend with a worn-out smile. "Thanks, Renji."

And then the room was filled with silence once again, only to be interrupted by the sound of doctors and nurses moving along the halls and their hushed whispers as they worked hurriedly.

"It's a boy!" A feminine voice announced, shifting everybody's attention to the nurse coming out from the labor room.

Ichigo stared at the round-faced woman like she was some sort of messenger of God and relief washed over his stressed face as he released a deep breath. He stood up from the chair only to be swarmed by his friends patting his head and shoulders and offering words of congratulations. He smiled despite his weariness, nodding at his friends but merely ignoring all of them.

There was only one thing he could think of, that Rukia and his baby were safe.

His eyes met Byakuya's and they shared a look mixed with something like pride and like respect. The other man nodded at him, a mere gesture of approval before he looked back at the closed door of the birthing room. And then Ichigo noticed that thoughtful look on Byakuya's face that made the alarms in his head start going on loudly.

"Like hell!" he shouted suddenly, making everyone turn his way as he pointed an accusing finger towards his brother-in-law. The Kuchiki captain merely raised an amused eyebrow. "I _know_ what you are thinking and I'm _not_ naming my son after you!"

The man chuckled deeply and started walking smoothly towards the labor room, where his little sister was waiting with his new nephew, before Ichigo could reach them himself. And then he glanced back at the 'boy' over his shoulder, a glint on his eyes. "We'll see about that."


	30. Waiting

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Happy New Year! I hope everyone had fun on their holidays!  
I just came back from my vacation and I'm ready for 2006... not. ((sweatdrops)) Ah, school... But anyways... Thank you so much for over 300 reviews! And yes, _Sevetenks the Ultimate F_, you are review number 300, so special thanks, hehe. _DeathAngel-Lavenda,_ you came back! _:D  
_  
I'm glad so many people liked the last one-shot, I __had a lot of fun writing it. For those asking if I'd make sequels for Jitters, to be honest I did came up with some ideas while writing it (some short scenes came popping here and there), but I don't know when these future-fics would come along, if they ever do. Besides, I haven't decided yet how Ichigo's boy would look like, and that itself is breaking my head... Ah, we'll see, we'll see..._

Thanks again to everyone who's reading!

**

* * *

**

**Waiting  
**_19.09.2005 / Revised 07.01.2006_

Ichigo trudged with Rukia on the way home, a frown set on his face almost permanently. He swiftly turned down to look at the petite-sized woman beside him and then back ahead to the street. "So…" he began speaking with an indifferent air about his tone, "Who the heck is Renji?"

"Huh?" The question threw her off guard. Rukia stopped on the road, staring at him like he had said he'd tap dance and sing along with his father on the next school festival.

"I said: Who the heck is Renji?" He wasn't attempting to stop walking. Yet, his eyes shone inquisitively as he voiced out once again the issue that had been troubling him all day.

"No, idiot, not that!" she hissed, yanking his arm as he pretended to continue walking. She placed both hands on her hips, getting serious, and her voice lowered to a deliberately solemn tone. "How do you know about Renji?"

He also turned his head to look down at her pointedly, pausing briefly on his walk at last, brows knitted together in mild annoyance. His lips were drawn in a thin, sour line. "You were mumbling that guy's name in your sleep," he muttered.

"In my…?" she paused and her eyes widened, "Wait! What did you say? _You_ were watching _me_ sleep…?"

"Like hell I was…" Ichigo grumbled and pocketed his hands inside his jeans; his eyes landed on the street lamp behind her and the road sign nailed onto the wooden post.

Regaining composure, Rukia tilted her head sideways and began her assessment of the boy's reactions. She momentarily forgot about the subject of him spying her as she slept and instead narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Is that the reason why you are so grumpy since morning?"

"No." The pitch of his voice betrayed his definite answer.

"It is!" Her voice, on another hand, grew loud with surprise. She was staring again and pointing at him like he was an odd animal.

"Of course not, bitch." He knocked her hand down and resumed his walk, making his pace faster as she struggled to catch up. Rukia did at last and elbowed him to force him into a normal speed. He grunted exasperatedly. "And why would I care about your old boyfriend or whatever he is, anyway!"

"Hn… Renji isn't my… _boyfriend_, bastard," she emphasized the word. She wasn't completely sure what it meant; nevertheless just by the way he had said the word, it couldn't be good. He grunted one more time, not daring to look at her in the eyes. And at last, something clicked in her mind as she finally became aware of what was going on. A wicked grin spread on her lips. "Well, Ichigo, I didn't think you'd be the jealous type."

He knew she was teasing, but did nothing to deny her. Instead, his cheeks tinted slightly pink, contrasting with his orange hair, and he scoffed in annoyance. Rukia smirked arrogantly at his reaction.

"Renji… was my childhood friend," she began softly, wistfully. "We grew up together in Rukongai, and we entered the shinigami academy together too."

Ichigo frowned. He didn't get what Rukongai was (logically, it had to be a neighborhood of some sorts, right?) and he still couldn't imagine a school for shinigami existing. And, why was she talking in past tense? "What happened to him?"

"I don't want to talk about these things now," she snapped suddenly serious, the cold demeanor and harsh, shinigami façade fell into place instantly. As Ichigo looked at her with startled eyes, her face softened once again apologetically, and she whispered, "Later, I promise."

He nodded in understanding and feeling a tinge of jealousy that he'd never admit as such as he concluded this Renji guy might know more about Rukia's past than he did.

(Although, he thought somewhat proudly, _he_ was still the one who knew the present _her_ best. Right?)

"But Ichigo," Rukia grinned childishly to him and Ichigo swore these mood swings would surely make him go crazy one day, "there's nothing to worry about."

She clasped her hands together tightly, blinked innocently (making her eyes shine), and tiptoed towards him to grow a little taller (whatever she could anyways). He looked down at her confusedly, and she made sure to lock gazes with him and look naïve. Ichigo was completely unprepared for what followed. Oh, no, he certainly wasn't.

It was all too sudden when she suddenly smiled brightly and simply launched at him.

"You know that the only one I can love is you, I-chi-go!"

And she actually clung to him.

She clung to him.

"Rukia!" he jumped away from her, clutching his chest, where his heart wanted to break free. "What the hell is wrong with you, bitch?"

The black-haired woman was doubling in laughter when he finally looked up from the ground to stare at her. He glared, hard, grunting in irritation as well but not managing to make his blush fade. It occurred to Ichigo that Rukia must be blessing God for her shoujo mangas. It also occurred to him that he may need to burn some of those things, preferably soon.

**ФOФ **

When Ichigo finally meets Renji face-to-face in combat he almost forgets about that time when Rukia had fallen quiet and refused to talk about this red-haired, tattooed man. In the heat of the battle and in his haste to reach the white tower, his mind and his thoughts are in anything but a blur, but still they wander to the memory of that day.

The moment when Renji questions his motives, Ichigo can only scream what his head yells at him. The only thing he can think of is that he has to fight because he has to save her, he _needs_ to save Rukia. He needs to save her because she still has to tell him all those things about her childhood, about Renji and her family, about the things of Soul Society no one but her could explain. He needs to save her because he hasn't fulfilled his promise of telling her his share of secrets about his mother and the incident on that rainy June day.

And right then, the boy begins to realize that he also _wants _to save her.

**ФOФ **

_'It's something personal…'_ she had said at the woods by the graveyard in that June day, _'When you want to talk about it, I'll listen to you then.'_

"Hey, Rukia… When you feel like talking about it, I'll be here to listen," he said to her while looking up at the sky, "Okay?"

She looked up from her shoes only to meet his profile lightened up the orange rays from the sun. She smiled at him. "Alright, Ichigo."

He grinned and came closer to her, daring to ruffle the black hair of the now startled woman. "Come on, idiot, let's go home."

Yeah, he could wait too.


	31. Swallowing Pride

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** I've suffered author blocks before, but nothing like this (that's why this ficlet is extra special to me!). Lots of things have happened ever since the last update: holidays, parties, friends, boyfriend, school, exams, and many more, so I've been so busy I didn't even notice about it. I'm really, really sorry.  
I don't know how much long it will take for another update because I wouldn't want to promise something to later on fail you. I'm just waiting for my muse to wake up… or come back from the mental institution. See you soon, thank you for the amount of love I received through your reviews!  
__**WARNING:** Spoilers for manga chapters 200+_

**_

* * *

_**

**Swallowing Pride  
**_20.02.2006 _

He won't admit that he's missed her without even realizing it, the same goes for admitting any time soon that he's actually… _glad_ that she is back, that she returned to him and his life. The orange-haired boy will do everything, anything to make it seem otherwise: frown deeply, lash at her and curse her, brush her off every time she tries to get near. He won't let her get into his core again and let everyone notice how much he really fancies her. Heck, he'd risk his neck as long as no one knows what's truly going on.

No, there is _no_ way in hell that he'll tell Rukia out of his own will.

Ichigo is too proud, too worried about his reputation, and too anxious about her reaction.

He won't admit that that one night he feels apprehensive; a nagging voice in the back of his mind doesn't leave him alone. Ichigo won't say that he's worried as they experience that overwhelming reiatsu and as she later turns into a full-fledged shinigami before his eyes. There's no way, _no way…_

And as he sees Rukia rush away to fight off the_ arancar_, he won't admit he becomes frustrated, angry, and utterly afraid. Why didn't she tell him before about her rediscovered abilities (he should have know better, it's Rukia he's talking about); why didn't she let _him_ take care of that lousy, mutated hollow; why is she making him feel so useless and unable to protect her? Then, before he knows it, his heart starts racing as she unleashes power he hadn't deemed possible coming from her. The icy atmosphere that she creates with her Shirayuki and the thick, chilly fog do nothing to stop the heat inside his chest.

He won't admit that relief floods him when her enemy's spiritual pressure disappears into nothingness (Ishida's words ring in his head, if he just had learned to sense and recognize reiatsu more properly) and Rukia stands victorious in front of him in all of her arrogant glory. He won't admit that or the fact that he desperately wants to tear off the crazy kaizou konpaku bitch that is currently straddling him and run over to her to touch her and make sure she is unharmed.

He won't admit that time stops for him when his mind registers her deep, frantic voice and that she's screaming for him to run away. His feet won't move. Something starts tugging at Ichigo's heart painfully as a second time her chest and abdomen are pierced cruelly; the hand of that bastard makes a whole through her robes and starts creating blotches of blood that stain Rukia's black gi. He can't stand the idea of the other's fingers grazing her skin only to hurt her.

He won't admit he goes berserk the moment her semi-translucent form falls limply towards the cold concrete and her head hits the pavement with a thud. Ichigo can't even hide this one thing or has to say anything about it out loud to make it clear; it all shows in the way he holds Zangetsu in a vice-grip, how his eyes widen and are suddenly filled with shock and pain and anger and regret, and on how he needs to move and rush at the hollow in front of them.

He won't admit how weak he really feels when Matsumoto-san appears and takes Rukia in her arms. He wants to tell her that he'll carry the petite-framed woman himself, but his mind shuts off, like his mind, and his hands tremble too much. Ichigo is too scared, too broken. And he thinks,_ why in the seven hells I can't control that _thing_ inside me? _Why is that thing gnawing at his insides? Making him lose himself like that? Because, oh God, he's losing himself.

He won't admit that his knees shake when he finally reaches the place where the older woman has taken her. Rukia looks paler than usual, blood seeping from her side (he has a nasty flashback of a time like this, a scene of not so long ago that is too clear in his mind, but that one time he'd been against the dirty ground, bleeding) and her breathing is erratic.

He wants to tell her: _Hold on, idiot! I'm here with you!_ But he knows she's far from being able to hear him. And then he wants to touch her, clasp her hands in his, and shout at her to wake up. But he knows he's far from being able to reach her.

He sighs in relief as Inoue Orihime finally finishes healing (captain) Hitsugaya and turns to assist Rukia next. His female classmate looks at him, fleetingly, and he knows that she is so, so concerned. Ichigo is selfish enough not to notice; instead his knuckles hit the floor as he kneels next to her and finds his gaze attached to the fallen woman.

Ichigo is too proud, but he still manages to mutter softly, with conviction, "Save Rukia."

His eyes focus on her, and her only; he doesn't even turn to glance at the auburn-headed healer as he speaks.

"_Please_, Inoue, save her."

The other girl nods at him, offers some soothing words that he doesn't hear, and starts working on the wounded shinigami steadily and fast with her one good arm and hand. The warm glow envelopes Rukia's form and makes her black hair shine.

And here he stops to think. Rukia has changed something within him again; Ichigo has learned to swallow his pride, even if just once.


	32. Insomnia

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** There's been so many things going on at school (exams and graduation requirements), with relationships, my grandmother's health, a close friend's death... My mind has just been cluttered with these things that I haven't had the time to write that much. This upsets me because I usually write when I want to feel better. But anyway, I'm hoping the next updates will come out sooner. Finally, I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, they make me strive to become better when I write. Thank you, thank you! _

_Oh, and I just wanted to say one thing. To _Danny_: I think you're right, although girls also have troubles with admitting our feelings too ((cough)) though in different ways. Yeah, Ichigo is learning (in the hard way sometimes) and growing up; I hope I portrayed that little fact well enough :D_

_Y ¡**Sarah**! No tienes idea como me encanta leer tus reviews! Si, entiendo lo de Orihime... (mi pobre Ishihime ;o;) aunque no me quise meter mucho en eso porque _"esa es otra historia..."_ xP Es cierto lo de mi novio; aún no he podido cambiarle de idea acerca del IchiRuki, pero él tampoco me ha convencido del RenRuki, así que supongo que estamos a mano. :3 ¡Saludos y abrazos!_

**

* * *

****  
Insomnia  
**_13.03.2005_

Rukia flexes her fingers and stares at them longer than she should for the sake of her peace of mind, enough to let her see how it is getting harder to move them every day. _The soul-fix isn't working anymore._ She shakes her head to brush off the thought because it isn't worth worrying over. She'll have a talk with that guy Urahara tomorrow, trash him for selling her flawed products. _He'll have to solve this._

"What are you still doing up there?" Ichigo snaps her out from her train of thoughts, his voice gruff from strained sleep. Ichigo's head pops out from the room; he is looking up at her from the open window, both hands on either side on the window's white ledge as he leans on it.

"Nothing, just watching the stars," she says, not caring enough to look down at him and staring at the dark, blue sky instead.

There aren't many stars in the city tonight and it makes her brows furrow together. For her, and considering as a Karakura a place with frequent starry nights, this is an unnatural scene; she's watched the sky enough times to have this much knowledge about the town.

"Get inside now." Once again, Ichigo's order wakes her from her wandering mind and she has to frown for it. Ichigo's smug, scolding tone is one she is not ready to hear or to approve of.

Really, she huffs, this human boy thinks too high of himself if he believes he can order _her_ around. She might not possess her powers as a full-fledged shinigami right now, but she can still show him who is _the_ boss. The black-haired woman looks down to send him a glare and in the process catches him staring at her, which immediately throws him off-guard.

Rukia's eyebrows rise curiously at this and her lips move to form a pretty smirk. "Why? You worried?"

"No," he mutters and looks away, leaning on the frame of his window, now noticeably flustered.

The sight of the fifteen-year-old truly makes Rukia want to laugh at him. Ichigo has to pull his 'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-you' impressions a little bit better, she thinks, polish his act some more (or a whole lot) before he can even think of fooling someone with as much practice on the subject as she has. Yes, he is leagues away from her.

"Can't sleep without me, then?" Rukia asks sweetly, despite the fact that her smirk grows wider, and her sarcasm is so very obvious.

He almost slips down the window frame when she asks so and blushes deeply. He straightens up and turns to glare angrily at her, the scarlet lingering on his cheeks veiled by the darkness. "Don't be an idiot, Rukia," Ichigo scoffs. His cheeks flush harder, and as bright as his orange hair, when she snickers and his tone grows impatient. "We have school tomorrow and it's late. Besides, if you stay out there, you'll catch a cold. I won't take care of you if you do, because I warned you already," he adds, scrunching his nose up unpleasantly.

_Ah, so that was it. _

"It is not like you do, anyway," she retorts automatically. Rukia glances at him one more time before cracking her knuckles slightly. "Hn… alright." The black-haired, small-sized woman gives up, jumping down to the windowsill, and he pulls her in through the window.

"Thanks," Rukia mumbles as he helps her in, taking off the shoes before stepping completely into the room. The bed is soft, but then the wooden floor is cold against her tiny, thin-socked feet.

"Whatever, just go to sleep," Ichigo shrugs her off and moves back to his bed, undoing his bed sheets and plopping himself onto the mattress. He slips under the covers quietly.

"But I can't…" Something within Rukia makes her reply nonchalantly before she can stop herself, her voice growing deep and low, as though she really wants him to know; her back is turned to him. "I have insomnia." And yet, she makes it for the closet without waiting a response of some sorts.

"What?" This kind of attitude seems to be one Ichigo is yet to get used to, for it startles him. He arches a brow as he sits up, the ever-present frown deepening. Strawberry's puzzled look turns into a smirk suddenly as he puts two plus two in his head. "I never thought," he ventures testily, "that you'd get scared of your own nightmares."

"I don't… I am not… How did you..?" Rukia turns around hastily, black hair swaying over her shocked, blue eyes as she stops in mid-step on her way towards the boy's –her– closet. Her frown dissipates into confusion.

But he only looks away, and buries himself under the covers once again without even sparing another glance at her. "They _aren't _real," he mutters, turning on his side and closing his eyes, "They _can't_ hurt you."

"Ichigo…" she barely whispers his name, and for a moment she wishes her eyes could see through the covers to observe his expression, to see something in his face to tell her he is not joking with her. But somehow, she knows he isn't. "You too…?"

"Go to sleep, Rukia," he urges her again, and then more softly, "You need it." Ichigo leaves no place for further argument after these last few words, so she quietly retreats into her make-shift bed inside his closet.

That night is one of the firsts for many years in which Rukia sleeps soundly. As her mind drifts off, she knows there will be another time to ask about his nightmares.


	33. CPR

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** This is one of the randomest ideas I've had in a while. xD Also, the ficlet lacks all sense of coherency and unity, so I'm pretty sure my English teacher would roll on the ground if he read this. Ah, whatever... it's late and I'm falling asleep... so yeah... See you all soon, I hope! Read and review, please! To old and new readers, thank you!_

**

* * *

**

CPR  
_23.03.2006_

Rukia liked taking walks at the park near the clinic after school. She never admitted that she loved to play on the swings and feed the birds, or watch the sun setting in the afternoon while gripping the railings of the vantage point. Instead she chose to always excuse herself by saying she had to patrol the area, just in case a hollow suddenly showed up. Ichigo had asked her once then, what was the use of having the damned phone, and she had turned to him with surprised eyes and simply stuttered something about him urgently needing to stop being stupid. So today, as Rukia subtly detoured from their way home and towards the park, Ichigo said nothing.

"Hot. Hot. Hot...!" she huffed irritably; fanning herself with her small hands didn't help much. She was wearing her summer uniform with the grey skirt; the white shirt was starting to stick against her skin because she had begun sweating. "How can it be so damn hot!"

"It rained last night," Ichigo muttered as he scrutinized the area, there were still some remaining spots in the concrete sidewalks that spoke of the presence of a light drizzle. The playground wasn't that far from where they were right now and the children's laughter filled the air despite the blaring sun.

"So?" she arched her eyebrow at him contemptuously.

Ichigo sighed dejectedly and turned down to look at her. "Karakura often gets hot after a rainy day, and it is August, the rainy season," he explained her with a bored tone, "What else were you expecting?"

"Hn." She threw him a blank look and looked around, her gaze once lingering on a tree where a mother bird snuggled against her chicks in their nest. She smiled before imperceptibly skipping along the sidewalk, Ichigo distractedly trailing behind her, a grimace plastered upon his face.

Rukia halted suddenly, her body becoming somewhat rigid. Her action caused Ichigo to bump against her and almost knock her to the floor. He looked up, glaring at her and wanting a response. "Bitch, what the hell do you…"

"Ichigo!" she cut him off coolly and blatantly pointed at a couple on a nearby bench with eyes wide in surprise and absolute amusement, "Why are those people giving each other artificial breathing? They look quite healthy to me."

Ichigo's head turned sideways and his eyes locked on the couple for a second that seemed like an eternity to him before quickly looking back at the former shinigami incredulously, coughing and flushing faintly. _'Artificial breathing?'_ he thought confusedly; then upon finding the answer, he felt the need of strangling her for her lack of common sense. _'Ah, shit. Damn those CPR lessons…'_

He crossed his arms and looked down at her smugly, a frown engraved in his features while he scolded her as though she were a little kid."They're kissing, idiot! Don't you know what _that _means!" he drawled in the best reprimanding tone he could muster; the tinge of pink grew darker as he strained to keep focus. _'Don't look at her lips, it's _Rukia_; besides, she'll kill you. Don't look… Why am I looking anyway…? Damn.'_

"I _know_ that!" she was quickly defending herself and crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes stayed to the concrete floor, the trees, the clouds, the old lady standing by the corner of the street, and back down at her shoes in attempt to avoid the other's gaze. "I mean, well…" she blurted out, seemingly flustered by now about having approached the subject with him, "But they're not even married!"

Ichigo coughed once again, to clear his throat. "You really are an old geezer, aren't ya?" He looked away and pocketed his hands inside his slacks, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment. In all his teenage years, only she could make him feel this uncomfortable. Man, he _should_ have said something when she turned left instead of going right on their way to the clinic.

"But, in any case, moron," Rukia began more confident and more like her tough self. "What I am asking is, why would they do that in front of everyone! Don't they know about privacy?" she demanded hotly, standing on tiptoes to reach higher and bearing a frown that could rival his.

"Why should I freaking know?" he argued back, leaning down to her level and poking her forehead. "Maybe because they're _in love_ or something! Does it look like _I_ care?" He gazed down crossly at Rukia and her momentarily perplexed state.

"But…" she looked away, rubbing the spot where he had nudged her with an accusing finger. She pouted, trying to sound and look as hurt as possible even if she knew fully well that that wouldn't even intimidate the orange-haired boy. At least it could tick him off a little, for making her blush. "Ichigo, you moron… I was just wondering, why would they… I…"

'_Oh, damn her… really, damn her!' _Ichigo cursed under his breath and shook his head. "Look, Rukia, just shut up!" he growled in frustration, seizing her by the waist and bringing her closer, his nose almost touching hers as he looked down at her heatedly. He saw her gulp and inch away from him, but he was far from being in his right mind.

"HEY! Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" she snapped, but she soon become quiet at the annoyed look in his eyes. She gulped again, somehow understanding the glint in his amber eyes and becoming slightly afraid of trying to stop him. "Ichi…"

"Shut up, stupid. I will show you why they do it, alright?" he growled, impatience and frustration deeply latched onto his tone, "I'm giving_ you_ artificial breathing, Rukia."


	34. Shopping

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Update night! Wow, I didn't think I'd get as much feedback with "CPR", heck I wasn't even sure people would like it at all so I was really close to never posting it. Guess I was wrong. :P Thank you, everyone! This one is a sequel to "Newsflash" and "Jitters," so you've might want to read those, though it's not necessary to understand this one-shot. Read, enjoy, and review! _

_For Erika, who got a trauma with "Jitters" and nearly choked me to death when I told her it'd be two more weeks before I posted this little one. My frieeeeeeeeeeeeend, hope you love the IchiRuki here as much as I do. XD Thanks for everything! Life wouldn't be as fun without you!_

**_

* * *

_**

**Shopping  
**_01.03.2006_

"We're leaving, Ichigo!" Rukia announced as she entered their living room along with the auburn-headed girl called Orihime. The petit-woman was wearing her light gray and blue dress and carried a dark, blue purse; she pretty much looked ready to leave the house. "Bya-chan just fell asleep. We'll be back soon."

"And where the heck are you two going?" Ichigo whipped around on the couch, as he and Ishida Uryuu, who was sitting in the sofa opposite to him, watched the two women with arched eyebrows. They practically glowed at his question as excitement became evident in both pairs of eyes.

"Inoue... I mean, Ishi- er… Orihime promised we would go shopping for baby clothes together!" she chirped happily as she patted her growing belly; for once she was not faking the saccharine smile that followed her sentence. This time it was one of those hated mood-swings.

"Orihime-san, didn't we come to visit?" Uryuu asked his six-month wife patiently. The girl smiled as brightly as the short, black-haired one beside her.

"Hai! But since I was already, Rukia-san and I thought: 'why don't we go tour around the mall together?' You and Kurosaki-kun can chat while we get back, ne?" Orihime pouted prettily. She moved around the living room, walking towards him, and settled beside him on the armrest. "You _do_ want our baby to have cute stuff, right?"

Ishida sighed and shook his head slightly, bangs of hair shining with the sunlight filtering through the windows as they fell over his eyes and glasses. The pale-skinned man gazed up at her and looked at her affectionately and patiently. "You know I can make something cute for him or her when the baby is born."

"Yes, I do. But there are some things you can't just do yourself, Uryuu-kun!" Orihime spoke quietly, and began to get frantic when Ishida's face turned a shade of depressive blue. "Of course I'm not talking about clothes! Yours are the cutest in the whole world! But, um, you know, like little toys and baby turtles and hand-made ramen bowls…"

He sighed again, and after noticing he'd done so too many times ever since getting the news of her pregnancy, the bespectacled man reached up for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly while offering a good-natured smile. "I get it, Hime, don't worry."

"Just one question, _hun_," Ichigo began sarcastically, turning away from the Ishidas and toward his expectant wife. "But who is going to take care of _our_ child?" he was talking about their four-year-old boy, Byakuya, "I have to return to the hospital in less than two hours and I _can't_ take him there and you know it by now."

Rukia smirked arrogantly, playing with her black curls of hair. "_You_ are. I called a while ago and asked your assistant to cancel all of your appointments for today, an unexpected situation came up." Her smirk grew wider as he gaped at her in shock.

"_WHAT?_"

"Shut up, I said Bya-chan is sleeping right now and if he wakes up he's going be really moody," she scolded, frown set on her features to go along with her crossed arms as her blue purse dangled from her shoulders. Rukia turned to Orihime, "You wouldn't believe how much he resembles his father sometimes!" Then back again at her husband, "Anyhow, Ichigo, you _do_ remember where Bya-chan's things are, right?"

"Of course I do! I think I clean up his room more than you do!"

"Well now that's something funny," she glared at him. "I'll have my cell phone on in case you mess up, but try not to. Ah, I almost forgot… I have to restock the cupboard and get some ice cream too, so I'm going to pass by the store too on our way back. Need anything?"

"Again to the market? Didn't I just pay loads of money two days ago in food?" He inquired.

"My baby girl needs to be well-nurtured," she huffed, slightly flushed with embarrassment at getting caught. It wasn't like she wanted to eat all of that stuff, her body pleaded for it. And who was she to deny her body something as essential as food?

"Well-nurtured my ass. You're the one who's eating like a cow again," he spoke darkly, knowing full well that it would only make her pout childishly and puff her cheeks out in indignation. If he learned something in her first pregnancy was not to meddle with her weigh, but he was too stubborn and failed miserably at not picking on her about it. He cocked his head, curiously, "How do you know it's a girl anyway?"

"I just know!" she declared firmly, "It's a mother's intuition."

At this Orihime jumped. "Mother's intuition is always right! And mine says my baby will be a boy and he'll look just like Uryuu-kun, except maybe he'll have my eyes, and maybe he can become a robotic prince in the future and save your daughter, Rukia-san, but for that she'll have to live in a castle and be in deathly danger, and he'll rescue her and they'll get married and have many other babies…"

"Yeah!" Rukia agreed excitedly. "Yeah! I don't understand what the heck you just said, but it sounds good!"

"Orihime, I think it's still too early to be talking about that. You shouldn't be jumping like that either."

"Uryuu-kuuuun." Ishida Orihime already knew how to have her way with her husband and make him squirm with simply saying his name. Ishida dropped the subject immediately and his hands slipped around her waist and patted the woman's belly comfortingly.

"Yeah, anyway," Rukia said to Ichigo, returning to the subject at hand, "we're gonna be back in two hours or so."

"Uh-huh." The medic muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What was that?" His wife glanced at him suspiciously.

"Nothing." Ichigo whispered exasperatedly.

"Kiss, Uryuu-kun!" Orihime said gently, standing up. Ishida stood up as well from the sofa he was sitting at. He leaned down as he cupped her face with one hand gently and pressed his lips against hers for a short kiss.

Rukia looked at them with a pensive gaze as they exchanged their goodbyes and soft affectionate words and then turned to look at her orange-haired husband. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye too?"

Ichigo looked away. "No way."

"Are you not?" Her brow rose questioningly. Orihime and Uryuu were oblivious of their banter as they lost themselves in their goodbyes and worried advices from the man. At the sound of a 'no' coming from his mouth, she came closer. "Oh, really?" She gripped him by the collar of his neck and leaned down, staring straight into his eyes as if trying to read something. He smirked naughtily and she laughed softly. "Really?" And she kissed him hard.

Ichigo was slow to react, though he shouldn't have expected less from her. He responded the kiss, still in daze. And then, too suddenly, she had moved away from him. "There," she whispered against his lips and brushing them with hers softly as she spoke. She rose up, and placed her hands on her hips. "Goodbye, honey. I love you."

"Yeah, whatever…." He muttered, a blush tinting his cheeks. Then he added, more softly, "Be safe."

"We're leaving, then!" Orihime bid goodbye the two men and followed the lady of the house out of the living room and into the hall. Their steps slowly faded along on their way to the main entrance.

When the door shut close, and the girl's chatter was heard no more, Ichigo turned to the even-gazed Ishida. He sighed overdramatically. "I curse the day we got both pregnant on the same time."

"Yeah," the other man muttered. Oh, but the party after his wedding with Orihime had been fun, hadn't it…?

"And, you know Ishida, for some reason I don't feel utterly thrilled about this."

The Quincy and fellow medic pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, sparing a glance in Ichigo's direction. "I don't actually think you should, Kurosaki."


	35. Settling Scores

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Well, I just thought... Rukia got her revenge once. Doesn't Ichigo get that chance too? And uh, this _weird _thing came up. It is distubring, somewhat, I'd never want someone to do something like that to me... no, definitely not._ _OH! It is possible that there _won't be an update next week_. I want to enjoy my one-week vacations as much as I can :D Though there's a possibility mother will kindly ask me study for my finals, considering I'm graduating this semester from high school... ((sigh)). Anyway, enjoy and hope to see you soon!_

**Settling Scores  
**_30.03.2006_

* * *

"There's _no way_ I'm taking you to the festival…!" Ichigo scowled. What would he do if anyone saw them together outside of school? No, no, no. "I'm **NOT** doing it. Besides... it's still as school day and we've got homework to do."

Rukia grinned haughtily, bringing out some papers from her bag and then showing him what turned to be several old photos. Not only that, he knew those… "You see, I skimmed through your family albums," she said, showing him one where he'd been posing as a little duck in a play. There was another one in which he'd been making flip backs, or tried to… "Wouldn't these look nice on the school paper? It_is _a school day after all, and the guys from the newspaper could get this printed by tomorrow if I ask them sweetly enough."

Ichigo's features darkened in anger and frustration and his perpetual frown deepened as he found himself forced to give in. He settled for clenching his jaw and pocketing his hands inside his jeans. Her glowered at her, the only thing he could do. "You bitch…"

To this, she only smiled triumphantly. "Don't worry, it'll be _fuuuun_!"

**¢¢¢**

"My stomach hurts like hell," the dark-haired, female shinigami announced suddenly, her whole body feeling weak and nausea welling up her throat. And as if to prove her point further, a strange noise emerged from her belly like the cry of a beast crawling up her stomach.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia from his place at the desk and huffed in annoyance before turning back to his reading. "It's probably the six hotdogs and the three milkshakes you _slumped_ down your throat, moron. Plus the caramelized apple and the cotton candy…"

"WHAT?" she shrieked in indignation, the drama queen deep inside her (or, maybe, not so deep inside) getting the best of her, "I did not '_slump'_ anything down my throat." Rukia spared an angry glance at the orange-haired boy, both of her hands still massaging the throbbing abdomen. "Besides, as part of the modern culture, I am expected to be up-to-date with these human rituals."

"That doesn't mean you had to eat _everything_ on the food stands." He turned over for moment to look at her and Ichigo's frown deepened, a clear sign of his disgruntlement. He scratched his head lazily as he watched her struggle with her ache on his bed; then, he added as an afterthought, "And if I had known I'd lose all my money at the festival, and on food no less, I would have never agreed to take you there."

She glowered at him, but had no energy to come up with a retort. The pain on her stomach intensified, and it instantly made her press her hands harder onto her abdomen. She turned on the bed, clasping her stomach; all of her insides were churning painfully. "Argh…" the rest of her complaint was muffled by the pillow, and once again she turned over on the bed, this time to end up facing the white ceiling of Ichigo's room.

"Oh, crap… Rukia… you're serious," Ichigo amber eyes were wide open now. In response, Rukia simply shut hers close and moaned slightly as she felt her stomach lurching for the nth time. Soon enough, her face turned an interesting shade of green.

Ichigo made a face at her. "Shit. Don't you even_ dare_ throw up in front of me!"

The short-sized woman's eyes flew open and she glared at him, blue gaze set on fire. "I'm literally _dying_ here and _those_ are the only comforting words you can say!"

He shrugged unworriedly, once again back to his lecture and turning over the page of his book. "Why should I be comforting you, dramatic wench? I wasn't the one who ate like a cow or was I?"

"Like a cow?" She rose from the mattress, straightened up, and walked up to him while throwing him an intense glare; the twitching on her brow signified the pain it had been to do so. Then she stepped on his foot. It proudly produced a loud, loud yelp from the smirking boy and caused him to drop the book on his own feet, making him howl again in pain. "Do I stomp like a cow too, you bastard?"

But again, the pain returned to her belly. "Damn it."

Her eyes searched for his almost pleadingly, before yelling at him crossly. "You idiot! Hurry up and do something!" _Please…_

Ichigo let out a tired, frustrated sigh and stood up from his chair to leave the room, returning five minutes later and carrying his usual frown along with an amber-colored bottle in his hands. He tossed the container at Rukia, who was squirming on the bed once again and gripping his pillow forcefully against her.

"Where the hell did you get that?" she questioned, eyeing the medicine inquisitively.

Ichigo glared at her. "We live in a clinic, idiot. My father is a doctor, remember?" He shook his head and sat back on the chair by his desk. "Drink that up, it'll help you feel better." He returned to his studies, after picking up the history book on the floor, only adding "It won't kill you," at her impassive stare.

She did obediently, drinking the medicine in one gulp, and immediately regretting doing so. Her lips puckered up and she made a disgusted face. "Yuck, that tasted horrible, what the hell was _that_ thing?"

"I never said it tasted good." Ichigo's smirk grew considerably and Rukia didn't like it one bit. Her stomach made another turn, unexpectedly more intense than the previous ones. "It's a laxative," he answered a few moments later, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"What?" Rukia's eyes grew to the size of big saucers. "Ichigo, you… big, idiotic moron…!" Even before Ichigo could retort something, Rukia had long run out of the room, clutching her stomach tightly.

Ichigo smirked to himself as he turned the page of his Japanese history book. Revenge comes to you in different ways, and oh, how sweet it was. "Oh, yeah, that was fun."

_Rukia, one. Ichigo, one._

It'd been just about time to even the scores.


	36. Hairstyle

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** I should be doing my final project for "Hombre y la Ciencia" (Man & Science) but I'm so stressed about it that I just wanted to do something to put my mind away from it for a while._ Final projects _equals_ Stress_ equals _Headaches_... Written quickly, so I didn't give it much thought. It's inspired by the BLEACH doujinshi "Void," which all IchiRuki fan should read (find it at Bleach Party). It's sort of a side-story or alternate sequel for the first story in the doujinshi. There is more dialogue than actual narration and the fic is actually a little short, but I think it works fine. Hope you like it!_

_NOTE! I replaced the content of chapter 1, **Sunset**, with a revised and extended version. Got me a 100 on my English project assignment. :3_

**

* * *

**

**Hairstyle  
**_19.04.2006_

Fifteen-year-old Kurosaki Ichigo looked up from his school homework as his bedroom's window was opened and Rukia, in all her glory, let herself inside the room. The ebony haired woman stomped on the bed, just inches away from his Math textbook, but her expression looked as though she could care less about it. Ichigo growled loudly in annoyance, looking up at her angrily; and the sight he came upon was nothing but startling.

"Hey…" Rukia greeted offhandedly as she jumped off the bed, dropped her schoolbag on the chair by his wooden desk, and put away the shoes she had in her hands inside the room's closet and make-shift, temporary residence.

Ichigo finally found words to say after a couple of seconds of being thrown off-guard by her new look. "Just what happened to your hair?" He questioned, forgetting the lecture he had been ready to give her about good manners and not stepping on other people's property.

The short, female shinigami frowned slightly and traced her two small braids with her fingers. She glanced down at them as she did. "This?" she asked, tossing one of them behind her shoulder nonchalantly. "Inoue made them up for me."

He arched an incredulous eyebrow at her. It wasn't like he _didn't_ really believe her, but he was feeling curious about the sudden change. "Why?"

She huffed and sat on the bed, messing up with the once neatly arranged blue and white bedspread. "We were working on the project, the collage Ochi-sensei left us for Friday, you know, and my hair was always getting on the way," Rukia was explaining to him, "So Inoue said that she could help and tie my hair up a little; she thought braids would look cute."

"Hn." He grunted, accepting her response, and promptly dismissed her as he looked back again at his assignment. Ichigo vaguely wondered the use of all the equations he was supposed to answer, it wasn't like he was actually going to need any of these someday. "You really look weird," he said completely absent-mindedly as he flipped through some pages of the red, hardcover textbook and then scribbled down some lines on his notebook.

"Whatever," she shrugged with feigned indignation, throwing a nearby eraser at his face and plopping herself backwards onto the mattress. She ended with her face up towards the ceiling and legs still dangling on the edge of the bed. "It's not like I wanted you to like them…"

"Oh, you sure didn't," he replied mockingly. He studied her appearance a little longer this time, tilting his head and smirking. It appeared he'd hit a soft spot earlier, huh… "I still don't get why…"

"I told you Inoue made them as a favor!" Her head turned to her left to look at him, but Ichigo only grunted again as he struggled in vain to pull out the book under her. "Stupid Ichigo! If it looks so bad I'll just unbraid it," she said crossly, sitting up and glaring at him in the process.

"Keep it like that," he said after he finally got hold of the book she was sitting on, still scowling and averting her questioning expression.

"What?" Her fingers had reached for the blue rubber bands holding her hairdo, and were now in midair at his sudden statement. Rukia knitted her brows together in confusion as her blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Just keep it," the Kurosaki boy told her, putting away the Math homework into his brown schoolbag as if to show her his lack of concern, but he was looking at her through the corner of his eyes. "I said it was weird, but it doesn't look _that _bad on you, after all."

"Hmph…" her hands flew to her lap, her frown disappearing somewhat. Rukia looked at the wall behind him and remained silent for a minute before speaking again. "Ichigo…?"

"What do you want now?" Ichigo said, mildly annoyed, not even looking at her as he busied himself with scrutinizing an illustration in his Japanese History book instead.

The corner of Rukia's lips merely moved upwards in the smallest of smiles. "You're a jerk."


	37. Expectations

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** I _wrote this a loooong time ago, even before Newsflash_ ever popped into my head (thus, the crappiness xP). That means this has nothing to do with that little 'saga' of mine (I guess, if you want to see it like a continuation, it could be their second child's birth, though?). However, it does contain lots of fluff and humor and a suffering, **terribly OOC** Ichigo._

_**NOTE! **I replaced content for one-shots and drabbles from #2 to #14 with their revised and** extended** versions. _

**

* * *

**

**Expectations  
**_22.09.2005_

Ichigo may be many things: temperamental, impatient, reckless, stubborn, reserved and cold, even antisocial. But he was neither a stupid nor a _complete_ insensitive. And so, the day in which he returned home and found Rukia sobbing, like a Magdalene moreover, beside the bed and with both hands covering her face, he knew that something was wrong. Something was _very _wrong.

First of all, Rukia didn't cry for any reason, and second, she wouldn't do it in the broad of daylight. This was Rukia, after all. Not even PSM made her act like this; grumpy, yes, but not a human fountain. Now then, the dilemma remained in which approach to take. It wasn't like reaching over to comfort her was a good idea, but ignoring her was out of the question. Ignore Rukia? When she was crying? Uh-huh.

He walked over to the bed, forgetting his portfolio beside the desk. Well, he just had to be a little sensitive… "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Ouch. Was it his imagination or that didn't come out all too well?

Ichigo opened his mouth to apologize, but didn't know what to say. Being sensitive precisely _with her_ wasn't his strongest point.

Rukia lifted up her face, showing him her red and swollen eyes, and looked at him hard, offended. "It doesn't have anything to do with you, idiot."

Ok, maybe he deserved that.

"Fool, leave me alone," she exclaimed, "Leave me alone! Everything is your fault!"

"Hey!" Ichigo complained, frowning. "This is my room." She narrowed her eyes in an act of annoyance. Wait a second; he was sure he hadn't done anything. "Besides, what the hell are you talking about?" his tone grew exasperated, "What did I do to you now?"

Rukia cleaned her face with her the back of her wrists, frowning just like him. "Rather, what have you _not_ done! It's your fault, Kurosaki! Your fault…" And again she began weeping.

Ichigo sweated cold. Back to his initial thought, something was very wrong. Something was very, _but very _wrong. "Rukia?" he called the woman's name tentatively, trying to sound as understanding as possible but not succeeding, "Rukia… Tell me what happened."

She looked at him again, fixing her blue eyes on his amber ones. He kneeled next to her, and with an unusual gesture, his fingers ran over her flushed cheek. With his thumb, he cleaned the tear that threatened to cross Rukia's face that moment.

"Come on, tell me," he urged her, struggling with his patience. He watched her close her eyes, strangle another sob, and breathe deeply. Suddenly, the intense blue gaze landed on him once again. Ichigo gulped, waiting her answer as something deep inside told him not to scream.

"I'm fat," she declared.

"What the hell…?" he shouted in surprise. Rukia didn't stop staring at him, her expression becoming more serious and angrier. She remained in silence, studying Ichigo's reaction. He questioned her at once, "And how do I have to do anything with that?"

Maybe it was him who paid for food; however it was her who wiped out the food cupboard. Now that he thought about it, Rukia had been eating more than usual, but being so small, he hadn't noticed her change of weight. But it was barely visible! Although, sure, her blouse seemed to fit her tight, wasn't it his imagination anyway? Well, it wasn't like he was unpleased that her chest… Er, no, not the right time.

A small sigh awoke him from his reverie of thoughts. "You don't have to yell at me like that," Rukia's voice was barely a whisper.

"Huh?" Ichigo paled. _'What's up with her?'_ These mood changes were killing him, literally. He'd end up crazy without a doubt.

"See? You don't even realize what I'm telling you!" Rukia was shouting, out of control. "I've had more than two weeks trying to understand what the hell is wrong with me, why am I going hysteric every time, and why I've gotten hungrier than a troglodyte. And you don't even notice!"

"Rukia…?" He wasn't able to say anything else, for she cut him off almost immediately.

"You don't know what I have to go through every morning. I'm sick and tired of those nauseas!" Ichigo was speechless by then. "And the clothes… The _damned _clothes don't fit me well anymore! Do you understand now, bakamono?"

"Rukia," Ichigo was able to interrupt her before she could go on babbling. "Could you explain what the hell you are talking about? Just… To the point, woman!"

Rukia took a long breath and arched her eyebrow incredulously. "And you are the one who studied medicine?" she groaned, "In that case, remind me not to take my child to check-up with you when he or she's born."

"Why you…" Ichigo froze. "What did you say…? Your child?" The boy's skin paled visible, to the point he look as translucent as a ghost.

Rukia nodded. "I'm pregnant."

**PLOP**

The sound of Ichigo falling and hitting the wooden floor echoed over the whole house. He remained knocked out over the floor and unconscious before the mischievous gaze of the pale-skinned woman.

--

_Several months later, after ten hours of child delivery…_

"Curse you! You're gonna pay for this! Get out of here!" The girl's screams could have shattered several eardrums. "Die, bastard!" Ichigo looked with surprise how his wife made use of a quite colorful vocabulary as she breathed heavily. "Get the baby out of me, damn it!" she ordered fiercely to the impassive nurses and head doctor that seemed already used to this scene. "And you, idiot, go away!"

'_Oh, God,'_ Ichigo thought, trying to forget about the pain. If only she let go of his hand…

"I hate you, Ichigo." She hissed at him scornfully.

Ichigo grimaced, squeezing her hand with the little strength he had. To think he had assumed that the fancy over weird food and the constant mood swings had been a nightmare. "I love you too, Rukia."


	38. Cold

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **Wow, it hasn't been a week yet and I'm updating! Ehehe, didn't mention it last time, but at last I graduated from high school! AND that means I'll have more time to update.Don't you like my graduate self? xD This one-shot needs a better title, but for the life of me I couldn't think of anything. Anyway, read and review if you like! Thank you for your time :3_

* * *

**Cold  
**_22.09.2005_

Karakura city was a good place to live in, with its large parks and green fields, its schools and hospitals, and the wide variety of market stores as well as the small mall and the old museum by the train station. People were usually friendly, and though it wasn't like everyone in town would go greeting each other along the streets, there was still an ambiance of hospitality around the air. Yes, it was a very nice city.

But the same couldn't be said of its extreme weather. When it was hot, it _was _hot; and when it was cold, _hell_ it was _freezing_ cold. Just like tonight, as Rukia had confirmed herself. It had started snowing earlier that day, during mid-afternoon, and it hadn't stopped since. Surely, Ichigo would have a lot of work shoveling snow from the clinic's entrance next morning, the raven-haired woman thought with a snicker. But, ah, she'd think about that tomorrow.

"Goodnight," she said quietly as she saw the aforementioned boy switching the lights off and then walking back to his bed.

Ichigo jumped inside and pulled over the blankets. "Night, Rukia," he said at last, while throwing her an uncertain look at her. "You sure you're not cold?" he asked just as she was about to slide the closet door.

She adjusted her eyes to the darkness and saw him sitting in his bed. She shrugged nonchalantly. "I told you already, I'm not cold."

"But it's kinda chilly in here," he repeated stubbornly. "I can go downstairs and get you an extra blanket if you want now."

"No, thank you," she insisted and was already starting to ignore him.

"Rukia," he pressed, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration, "I won't go downstairs later, you hear me?"

"Ichigo, I'm fine! Geez…" She turned to glare at him, though through the darkness she wasn't positive that he had seen it. "Thanks, but no thanks. Just shut it already and go to sleep."

"Bah! Do whatever you want to then!" he said grumpily, and turned over his side and his back now facing her. He settled himself inside the covers until, causing his voice to sound muffled when he spoke then. "Seriously, Rukia, don't even _try _to wake me up in the middle of the night. I won't get you anything and I won't care if you freeze to death."

"Isn't that ironic?" she mocked, sliding the door shut. "Goodnight." And she plopped on her make-shift bed. She heard a grunt on the other side and then everything went silent.

-

Rukia stared up at the dark closet ceiling while quietly thinking to herself. Unconsciously, she gripped the cell phone in her hand. It wasn't good, she knew, having to go on with these half-slept nights, but in her current state she couldn't help having the need to feel alert even in her sleep. Gulping quietly, she felt her body shiver. Her gigai wasn't working properly again, damn. She curled up into a small ball and tucked herself with the blue sheet.

She heard Ichigo toss in his bed and strange muffles that sounded like Kon being thrown against the wall. She snickered slightly. The living, stuffed toy always wanted to take over the bed, but in the end he slept on the corner of the room every night after failing to dodge the many punches from a half-asleep Ichigo.

-

"Ichigo?" she nudged him a little, "Ichigo, wake up." He grumbled and attempted to turn over but she gripped his collar. "ICHIGO, I said to wake up!" she insisted until she saw his eyes open in alarm.

The boy blinked once, twice, his eyes squinting in the darkness to focus on her face. "Ru-rukia? What the hell?" he stuttered.

"I'm cold."

"What!" He yelped, and Rukia was pretty sure that his mouth was gapping.

"I. am. cold." She repeated, emphasizing every word.

He snorted at her and pulled his blanket up to his chin. "I _told_ you I wouldn't care. I won't get you anything."

"But Ichigo!" The black-haired girl pulled his blanket, but the boy pulled it back and they began struggling for it.

"No!" Ichigo exclaimed, frustrated and panting after the struggle. "I asked you before if you wanted a damned blanket or something because I _knew _this would happen. But noooo, you had to be the proud bitch that you are and said no, right? Now live with it!" He said, facing the wall.

Rukia smirked despite the cold, and slipped her small hands under his shirt. He almost fell from the bed as he screamed, completely awake now. The tiny orange hairs of the back of his neck rose. "Whaa..! That's freezing, you bitch!"

"You believe me now?" she asked, rubbing her thumbs together. "Or will you live on knowing that a girl died frozen because of your negligence?"

He sighed, raised the covers, and inched to his right. "Get in," he said, motioning to the space in his bed. An order. "I said to get in. Do it, now."

"What!" She was the one screaming in surprise now. "But… but…"

"Listen, I won't get out of this bed, at 3 AM may I add," he said, glancing at the clock on his nightstand, "because it's freaking cold outside and because my dad keeps the blankets and stuff in his closet. And believe me, I do _not _like the idea of messing around with a half-asleep bastard who has the guts to kick me even when he's floating on the tenth cloud."

"But… but…"

"Besides, I don't think a blanket would do, you're a block of ice already." He reasoned. "And hey, it's not like I'm going to touch you or anything," he reassured her, then muttering, "Who'd want to anyway…?"

"But… HEY!" She frowned at him, her lips pressed together in a thin, grim line.

"Rukia!" Ichigo hollered heatedly, "Get in now or I will just go back to sleep and IGNORE you."

Rukia huffed, rubbing her hands one last time before propping herself with her hands against the bed. "Alright, alright…" She slipped in carefully.

"Dammit," he cursed with clenched teeth, "your feet are ice blocks too." It was definitely warmer inside his bed, but still, she could not stop shivering. He wordlessly pulled her closer. "Stop it, will you?" he murmured in her hair. "If you stop thinking about it, you'll forget about the cold. Now go to sleep, goodnight."

"Goodnight," she muttered, pressed against his chest. "And thank you, Ichigo."

But he was already fast asleep.


	39. Bonds

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's note:** Whee! I've been waiting eagerly to reach this one :D A lot of grinning and smiling and smirking, and yeah, many facial expressions… In theory, I should be writing all these "follow-ups" in a similar style, but I'm not… _Jitters_ and _Shopping_ give out a chirper feeling, while _Newsflash_ and _Bonds_ are written on a more serene, fluffy mood. Byakuya-chan shows up in this one, of course, and his speech is intended to resemble one of a toddler. I wouldn't know how true it is about having trouble speaking correctly as a child, but mother did say I wouldn't shut up…_

* * *

**Bonds  
**_11.03.2006_

There wasn't a more beautiful, blissful feeling that the one he felt when he touched her. His fingers trembled as they grazed her pinkish skin, just like the first time he did, making her stir slightly. She yawned lazily, opening big, curious eyes and then staring up at him. Her lips curved at the sight of him, recognition settling on her face. He smiled back and mouthed a gentle greeting. She cuddled against his arms and he allowed her to move until she was comfortable enough in his embrace. She closed her eyes again and in no time she was asleep one more time.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's questioning voice floated in the air like a breeze. He turned toward her, careful enough not to move much and wake the sleeping child in his arms. "Oh," she whispered. "I was wondering if you hadn't come back yet."

He gave her a small nod and, grinning at her, murmured softly, "I'm home."

Ichigo slowly returned the baby back into her crib and turned over to his wife, who had already stepped inside the pink decorated bedroom. (At first, he hadn't been too sure the amount of bunnies in the room would be good for their daughter's mental health, but oh, well…) He leaned down for a kiss, which the black-haired woman responded gladly.

She sighed in delight, letting him hold her a little longer against his chest before looking up at him. "Hisana-chan fell asleep while waiting for you, you know?" Rukia reprimanded jokingly, smirking because she knew how guilt-ridden he'd get when it came to his daughter.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "The surgery took longer than I expected. How is she?"

She smiled at him, and it looked like she was beaming with relief. "She's much better. The cold is almost gone and she's only slightly irritated," she explained. Her expression turned into one of concern and interest. "What about you? How did it go? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," he said, letting go of her and moving to sit on the small sofa near the cradle. Rukia trailed after him and sat beside her husband. "It is boy…" he told her, and it was enough to make the young woman squeal in excitement and mutter, "She was right!" Ichigo laughed softly at her antics before continuing.

Ichigo frowned slightly, massaging his temples. "There were some minor complications during the delivery, but it was okay. Besides, I was only assisting the gynecologist because Ishida made me swear I'd be there."

"He was worried about her," Rukia nodded in comprehension, "This is their first child after all; and I bet he'd be rather upset if something happened to her or the baby," she declared in a know-it-all voice and it made him raise a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. He knew this tone and posture quite well, from many years ago.

"Yeah," the young doctor conceded, "But fortunately both are fine and quite lively and healthy, the boy seems to have taken a lot from his mom. I think that the one won't last though is Ishida. I think he even threw up at one point…"

She laughed in some sort of agreement. "I know someone who nearly fainted…" she said, and didn't let him retort, simply placing her fingers on his lips to show him she'd been just joking. "Did you tell them why I wasn't there?" she asked, her fingers reaching for his hand and intertwining with his.

Ichigo paused to look at their interlaced hands and his free one fell on top of hers; he stroked the top of her hand with his thumb absently as he leaned against the back of the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. He then replied not to worry and that, "They know that either taking Hisana out of the house or leaving her alone wouldn't be the best for her health."

"To think," She voiced out in wonder, "I should be giving birth to Hisana around this week or so." Her face took on a wistful look; brief panic overtaking her gaze before it was gone in a flash only to be replaced by newfound serenity as her eyes found the cradle in front. "She gave me a fright back then…"

"She did give _us _a scare…. But it is okay now, she's out of danger…" He too looked thoughtful. They heard the baby noises coming from the crib, and Ichigo stood up to check up on the supposedly sleeping infant. He smiled widely as he found the girl, entirely awake and grinning at him with a toothless smile. He lifted her up carefully to show her to her mother. "Besides, now my girl can brag that she's two months older than that Ishida's brat, ne?"

"Ichigo! He's just a baby, not a brat!" Rukia scolded, but Ichigo ignored her as his attention was fully on the tiny baby.

Hisana's skin was as pale as her mother's, pale enough to have worried the doctors at first, but her cheeks were flushed rosy pink. Her round-up face made her look almost cherubic and her amber-colored eyes sparkled with childish glee as her father rocked her. There was a tuff of black hair slowly growing atop of her head; the hairs were an ebony shade that contrasted greatly against the rest of her fair complexion. The baby girl was very small due to being born two months beforehand, but otherwise she was pretty much complete and healthy.

The woman frowned at the lack of attention and cleared her throat. "And it is Ishida and Orihime's son you're talking about." Rukia's continued reprimand broke him out of his reverence and he frowned.

"Precisely," he argued, a smirk set on his face, "with that kind of father, I'm sure as hell that he'll be a brat when he grows up."

And oh, of course he'd been talking about one of his best friends… Rukia scoffed at him, because she knew he'd been only teasing.

"Whosa brat?" A small, sleepy voice made them both turn their gazes to the door. The boy stood by the doorframe, clad in squared pajamas and trying to rub out slumber from his eyes. "Mama? Papa?"

"Bya-chan!" His mother exclaimed, and waited for the child to walk over to her to kneel down and ask, "Are you okay, why are you awake? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I thwas worried," he admitted bashfully in a still sleepy tone of voice, rubbing his eyes one more time, "about lil' sis."

"She's okay, see?" Ichigo lowered down his arms to let him look at Hisana and both siblings peered at each other curiously. The girl reached out her small hand to touch her brother's wild, orange hair and tugged at it.

The boy squeaked, frowning at the laughing girl and massaging his head on the sore spot. "Hey! Yer more good than I thought… Mama can I carry her, pweasie, pwease? Yeah, Mama? Papa lemme hold her, 'kay? I promise I won't throw her to the floor."

Rukia took Hisana from her husband's arms and moved back to sit on the white and pink sofa, with one hand she patted the spot next to her and called for her first born. "Come here." The boy scurried to the couch, using both hands to help himself sit beside his mommy. Rukia then slowly passed his sister into his arms, holding up her head with utmost care. "Now, gently."

Ichigo watched his four-year-old trying to hold his baby sister with the help of Rukia and grinned contentedly to himself. It was then that he began thinking of his mother and something struck him like a lightening bolt. He finally understood everything… he'd do anything for his children.


	40. Suggestions

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Other fics have used this particular theme before and I never get tired of reading them (there's one in particular by Celeste1 that I recommend you all to read). So I guessed I could try it to and see what came out. And thus, I present to youthe OOC!Ichigo fest. Actually, forget it, this is pure CRACK. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading it and if I've managed to make you smile at least once, I've achieved my goal.  
**Warning:** Crack, crack, and more crack._

_**P.S.** I don't know if it was a problem with my browser or with FFnet but sometimes when I tried to access oneshot 39 it said it didn't exist, even if it worked well in the live-preview. Sorry if you had troubles getting to last chapter on the first couple of days after it came out._

**_

* * *

_**

**Suggestions  
**_22.03.2006_

"I don't give a damn about Soul Society and their codes; I don't care about what your brother or Renji think; I don't care about the way people will react. I don't care what they say. I'm marrying you, Kuchiki Rukia, and that's the end of it!" The Kurosaki male demanded proudly to his image reflected on the mirror. He stood rigid, hands balled into fists, his jaw tight. "Did you hear me, Rukia?"

"Hear what?" Rukia's voice flowed from the door's direction, making the boy stiffen completely and become deathly pale from surprise.

"Ru...Ru...Rukia... when did you... get here? How long...?" He hastily turned to her, only to receive an inquiring gaze from the small woman.

"Ichi...Ichi...Ichigo... I just… did," she mocked, arching up a perfectly curved eyebrow. She took a last bite from the chocolate bar she had been eating. "What the heck is wrong with you?" She laughed at him softly, but otherwise ignored his stuttering act. He'd done it once when she'd caught him reading her manga, so it wasn't as surprising anymore. "So, do answer my question. What do I need to hear?"

"Nothing!" His eyes shot wide open as he smiled nervously at her.

The black-haired woman huffed impatiently, her short, dark hair flying about as she shook her head. "Tsk, tsk… You're sweating, Ichigo. Just what did you do this time, eh?"

"W-Wha?" he gave a start, frowning and glaring angrily at her, "I didn't do anything, bitch!"

"Heh, that's more like the bastard I know," she muttered. "And it seems like I'll have to pounce the truth out of you, won't I?" She said as she smirked devilishly, moving forward with her fisted hands thrown into the air and directed towards him, to which he ducked swiftly. It seemed like she was quite literal. Frowning darkly, Rukia tried going at him again and the boy dodged her attack one more time. She tried a high kick but this time he stopped it with his open palm.

"Nice undies," he purred teasingly; it was his turn to smirk as he held her leg up and her skirt rode up her thigh. "I think blue would suit you better, though..."

Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet, taking her leg out from his grasp. "Pervert!" She yelled as she gave one last attempt to hit. Now it was personal. "Hyaaaa!" She launched herself at him, her hands restricting his as she caught them. In the action of kicking Ichigo, the boy suddenly lost his balance, falling backwards and taking her down with him. She was straddling Ichigo's hips.

"Ow, dammit," he growled.

He felt her groaning against his shirt as she tried to untangle herself from him, but her legs wouldn't let her move. Ichigo felt the pain hitting his head and his left hand, the one he was still clenching in a fist, instantly shot to his temples in attempt to subdue it. A metallic clang broke the silence as a small gold band fell from his hand without him even noticing.

"Are you okay?" he croaked, concerned only masked by his deep frown and somewhat pained expression.

"Un," she grunted, but her blue eyes were on something else. Her fingers reached for the shining, golden ring that had fallen to the floor from Ichigo's grasp. "Hey, what's this?"

Ichigo glanced up at her, finally noticing and recognizing what she was holding with two fingers and looking at with interest. He froze.

She got off from him, at last untangling her legs from his long ones, and stood up again on her feet. She walked to the bed and plopped herself on the soft mattress, her eyes still studying the ring in her hands. Ichigo was still on the floor, cold as a dead body. Rukia stifled a laugh when she looked at him. "Ichigo?"

He hurriedly scrambled up as well, face burning a bright red. "Give me that!" he hollered, extending a shaky hand at her to snatch it back.

"What, why?" she coked her head sideways, frowning; she held the ring against her chest to keep it out of his reach.

"Because it's mine!" He yelled in frustration, trying in vain to make her give the ring to him.

"But it says my name," she argued back, fingering the object and paying special attention to the inscription inside. Her eyes shone, mirroring the glinting, small diamond that had been incrusted on the surface of the ring.

To this, he fell silent, his ears still as red as a bright strawberry. He scratched the back of his head in a nervous attempt to find something to say. "I... er..."

Rukia looked up at him curiously; face lacking a trace of contempt. "Were you going to give it to me? Why?"

The Kurosaki male looked away from her, and muttered softly under his breath, "A promise..."

"A promise? But you didn't promise to get me one," she murmured, more to herself than him, but loud enough for the boy to hear.

"No, I want you to promise me something."

Her eyes sparkled then. "And I get the ring in exchange?" He nodded at her, almost unnoticeably, before she furrowed her frown. There had to be some trick in this. "Wait… what are we talking about exactly?"

Ichigo straightened his slumped shoulders and clenched his hands at his sides, then turning at last to look straight at her. "You have to promise that you'll stay here."

Rukia blinked. "Well, I'm not going back home in a while. There are still…"

"Stay… with me, always." He said dead serious; and she almost dropped the ring top the floor, almost. He was able to match it mid-air as it slipped from her hand before it hit the polished wooden surface. He gripped it in his fist. "I thought this over too many times. You've been gone away before and I don't want you leave here anymore. This is the only way I can think of keeping you here, so… I'm going to marry you, Kuchiki Rukia."

She took a moment to think things over. The uncomfortable silence lasted long enough to make their heart run faster and faster and pound so loud that they thought the other could hear it. At last, Rukia let out a laugh, not exactly what Ichigo had been expecting. "Cocky as ever, I see…" she said in between her laughing.

"Huh?" It wasn't necessary to say he was shocked out of his wits.

"I bet you even had that practiced, didn't you?" she accused, "Actually, that was it, right? You were practicing a while ago!" She sighed over-dramatically, faking a sob. "Don't I get a decent marriage proposal? Won't you get on your kneesand say you're deeply and madly in love with me? And then possibly take me into your arms and give me a ravishing kiss?"

Someone had been watching too many soap operas…

Ichigo yelped in surprise, losing all composure and turning beet red again. "Who's deeply and madly in love with you, stupid?"

"You are!" She sing-sang teasingly, "You loooooove me!"

"I'm not…! Who said...?" He was at loss for words.

"Why else would you propose marriage?" She said, tilting her head at him. At his attempt to retort something, she huffed. "Oh, shut up," she ordered, effectively cutting him off as she placed her lips over his mouth.

Her lips were smooth and soft and she still tasted of chocolate, never in his life had he imagined her kiss could be like this. His back stiffened at the touch, something in his head went off as a number of emotions traveled through his body, like a blackout, and by the time his mind had finally reacted she was already breaking away. His hands that had reached for her glossy black hair were left hanging on the air.

"I might regret this if you keep on talking," she said after she backed away, her eyes glinting with a new light. She took his hand in hers and took the ring from him, then she slipped the delicate golden band on her finger and nodded. "Alright, I'll marry you."

"You will?" Ichigo was stupefied. He blinked at her once, twice. "Ah... oh... alright."

Strangling a chuckle, Rukia smirked at her dumbfounded husband-to-be.


	41. Angel

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **At one point, the 'drabble' collection turned more into one of one-shots, but I figured I'd post this little one here anyway. So, as of now, I think it'll be drabbles **and** one-shots. It won't matter that they are less than 200 words or over1000, as long as they are IchiRuki they'll be here. __On another note... Thank you so much for the reviews! Over 450! It makes me feel all fuzzy and warm. :3 Please keep that up! Next update will probably be around Wednesday, so see you until then._

_P.S. I know I'm not supposed to reply reviews in here (FFnet policies or something), but _**alieraisu**, _this was the only way to contact you, ehe. The drabbles or one-shots don't follow a timeline or are related to each other unless stated, so yes, they are out of a chronological order. Hope that's okay with you, though. :D _

* * *

**Angels  
**_27.02.2006_

She's an angel, one surrounded by death, that is. And he is just but a boy with nothing much but his will to move him. They've met unexpectedly.

(He is a boy that can see her kind of angels and some other spiritual entities, mind you. There's no wonder their meeting had been fated, however, he thinks.)

She's an angel of death who had had rescued him without expecting anything back. And now, now that she was in great perish, it was his turn to save her life.

(She had stripped herself from her most precious thing for him; it was only fair he'd throw away everything and anything to get her back.)

So he did it.

(It was troublesome from the very beginning, but he went through all of it.)

He went off there like a knight minus the shining armor, rushed around the place, caused a great deal of commotion, and bravely fought off the mighty dragon trapping the damsel.

(Of course, the dragon was actually a whole society with a particular liking for laws and a brother who had a twisted idea of self-honor and promises. And the damsel wasn't so much of a damsel.)

He'd been curled into the claws of the devil and somehow got them out of it.

(It appeared they'd fallen into that conspirator's net without wanting to; and though he'd managed to escape, he hadn't completely got rid of it.)

In the end, he defeated all adversities and achieved that one goal of setting her free.

(There had been one motivation throughout it all: to bring her old self back. And to stop the tears.)

But it doesn't matter whatever he'd had to go through, because he thinks that angels needed being saved sometimes too.

(Whether they wanted it or not, it doesn't mean they don't need aid. They can thank him later.)

And maybe by saving an angel he had saved himself too.

(Maybe that was why the rain stopped falling. Just maybe.)


	42. Bad Hair Day

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **Um, I know I said I'd update on Wednesday but I sort of... forgot? xP Sorry! I've had too many things on my mind. So here's the next one-shot in which I mess up with Rukia's hair. What can I say, I like messing with her. :3 And Ichigo's as insensitive to a girl's needs as ever. Buthe's also...just so... cute. XD A bit too much of dialogue, but... yeah... I think it works fine... Ah, read and review please!_

* * *

**Bad Hair Day  
**_04.04.2006_

'_Knock, knock…'_ "Rukia! Wake up already!" Ichigo's voice came from the other side of the closet, but it felt so far away.So, so, terribly far away…

"Mmm…" She stirred on bed, hugging the bed sheets closer, still in sleepy contentment. She was clad in her sky blue, two-piece pajamas, curled like a baby against her pillow.

'_Knock, knock!' _Ichigo persisted rapping the door."Rukia! Come on, we'll be late if you don't hurry up!"

Rukia rose from her bed, stretching with one large yawn and brushing a hand over her messed-up hair. "I'm up, I'm up!" she called, but her eyes closed themselves without her permission and she promptly plopped back onto the mattress. "Or I'll be in a while…"

**o**

She slid the closet door open and hoped down, swiftly landing on the wooden floor with tiny, socked feet. "I'm ready!" she announced while smoothing the creases of her school skirt. "I don't know why you are whining so much, there's still plenty time left."

"About time," Ichigo was groaning as he fixed his tie, even if it'd be lost by second period, and then put on his wristband. He turned around and was about to come at her with some nasty remark when he halted suddenly and pointed a finger at her head. "What..."

"What, what?" Rukia swirled around. At the words 'Your hair,' that Ichigo had finally managed to mumble before doubling himself in laughter, Rukia fished for a mirror in her pocket and opened the compact. "WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**o**

Ichigo had tried not to laugh as much at her as she incessantly tried to smooth down the hair sticking straight up. Tired of watching her fight with her own hair, unsuccessfully, he'd gone downstairs to get them both some breakfast. When he had returned to the room, Rukia has still been battling with her unruly lock.

"I'm not going." She said after drinking down her chocolate milk. They were about to finish eating when she decided to share the news with her dumbfounder lodger.

"What do you mean_ 'I'm not going'_?" Ichigo exclaimed, swallowing down one last bite of his toasted bread.

Her arms flailed into the air, she waved them wildly as she pointed to the lock of hair still sticking up from her head. "But I have a hair crisis!"

"Shit, Rukia. Not you too..." He sighed over-dramatically. Slumping down his remaining juice, he turned to her with his most annoyed look. "Why did you choose to be girly on the day we have a test first thing in the morning?"

Rukia huffed indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have always been a girl," she said as she glared at him pointedly with sharp, dark blue eyes. Ichigo didn't as much as flinch, however.

"I'm aware of that, always been." He eyed her with narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

Her own eyebrows rose at this and snicker escaped her lips. "Ichigo, you pervert."

"Damn, Rukia," he looked positively flustered; his cheeks flushed a bright read as he squirmed under her gaze. He looked away. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"Then what the hell did you mean?"

"That you aren't a girly girl!" He accused, pink still tinting his face. "And shut up, at least I don't have that horrible hair like you!"

"Urgh..."

**o**

Ichigo craned his head out of the door (the small bump in his forehead given by Rukia was swelling a little) looking both sides just in case someone from his family was still roaming around the second floor. By this hour, everyone would be finishing their own breakfast, but who knows… He nodded at himself, thinking it safe to come out. "Come, hurry up." He motioned her to follow him.

Rukia did, aware of his sudden discreet, and not to say suspicious, attitude. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo eyed her with exasperation. "Just hurry and be quiet, okay?" he told her, then looking around again, and walked closer to his sisters' room. He unlocked the door quietly and opened the door slowly and carefully. "They mustn't hear us."

He stepped inside after her, moving swiftly, and closed the door as quietly as he had opened it. Rukia couldn't help but feel suspicious and more than a bit wary.

**o**

Rukia stood with crossed arms and a tapping foot beside him. She narrowed her blue eyes at him and popped out the question she'd been thinking about. "Aren't you invading private property?"

"..." The boy chose to ignore her, rummaging through things never in his life he had dream of even touching. This was girly stuff, they burned his fingers, but he was doing this for the greater cause, which was ultimately getting to school on time for the test. There wasn't much time to spare.

Rukia peaked over his shoulder, tiptoeing to be able to see what he was looking at. She cocked her head and wondered out loud, "Don't you always tell me not to pry into other people's property?"

Ichigo glanced at her over his shoulder briefly, gave her a look, and turned back to the drawer were he was digging for something. "Shut up."

"Well," she screeched, annoyed at his attitude, "just what the hell are you looking for?"

"Aha! Here!" Ichigo turned around and showed her a dark, blue hair clip like the ones his younger sister Yuzu used. Leaning down, he quickly placed the clip on her hair before Rukia could protest. His fingers treaded into her silky black locks of hair and played with them briefly until he was satisfied with the way her hair looked. "Now, shut up and let's go to school now, okay?"

"Bah, fine," she murmured, glancing at herself on her pocket mirror and pulling at one of her bangs as they walked back to his room. The unruly black lock had finally settled down, and her hair looked okay to her at last. "Thank you, idiot."

He nodded at her. "You don't have to worry about returning that clip, Yuzu has plenty of them so she won't notice if one of those is missing." He scratched the back of his neck, which gave him some sort of boyish air, "Now let's go to school."

She smiled, mock-saluting the boy. "Hai, hai!"

**o**

When Mizuiro complimented the pretty blue pin she was wearing, Rukia briefly glanced at Ichigo, who sat by himself in his desk. She knew he was looking at her through the corner of his eye. "Thank you," she smiled softly, "a friend gave it to me."


	43. Drunken Games

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **Ah, the time has come for another update. I've got not much to say other than thank you for your wonderful support and your reviews from both old and new readers. Thank you very much!Enjoy and see you soon!_

**

* * *

**

**Drunken Games  
**_04.06.2006_

The black-haired female watched in awe. There was something mildly amusing about now eighteen-year-old Kurosaki Ichigo balancing on one foot trying to make a four with his body. Yes, she thought with a snicker, there was definitely something amusing about this drunken boy. Very,_ very_ amusing.

Rukia felt slightly guilty... somewhat.

Well, not really.

She'd been the one to slip the alcohol in his beverage when he wasn't looking, alright, but he should have known better, right? He must have noticed the strange taste in his drink, surely, and since he still drank it, it meant he must have wanted it too. Why yes, this wasn't her fault. This was just a little, inoffensive prank. No one got hurt… yet.

They had held a small celebration for end of courses that day at the Kurosaki household, but the small party had ended some hours prior and their friends had filed out one by one. The two of them had been left to clean up and Rukia was glad for it. Ichigo would kill her if she let someone see him like this, even more if someone turned out to be his father or worse, his little sisters. With luck, they'd arrive from the movies some hours later, at least enough for her to put the baka to bed.

Her eyes grew large when she spotted Ichigo on his way to the main dishes table.

"Hey, idiot! Stop playing with those plastic grapes. No, do not put them inside your mouth! Do you want to choke yourself to death!" She yelled, hurrying off to him as soon as she caught sight of the way Ichigo was making eyes at the green grapes. They were those of the table decoration Yuzu had set on the kitchen table before leaving.

"You're a bitch…" he was saying while he grimaced because the grapes had been taken away from his hands. It was as though he'd developed some great fondness over the plastic fruit in a matter of minutes and now his expression told that he felt that he had been ripped away from his beloved. He scrunched up his nose at her and looked at her for a long while. "But I still like yooou"

"Yeah, yeah," she shrugged him, ignoring the blatant confession, "I like you too, whatever."

"NOT whatever!" he protested in a drunken drawl, swinging his arms around her waist. He looked at her with groggy eyes and sloppy smile, "This is serious, Kuchiki Rukia!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, Ichigo," she replied, patting his head. Rukia vaguely thought she shouldn't have had added so much alcohol in the juice, after all.

She was trying to get Ichigo in a straight posture when suddenly her world was shaken upside down. In a matter of seconds Ichigo had seized her closer by the waist and she ended up pressed tightly against his chest. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Ichigo's hands flew to face and cupped her chin. She felt the warmth against her cheeks radiating from the tips of his fingers.

"I _am_ serious," he repeated, his breath heavy with alcohol fanned her face.

He was leaning closer to her and his weight was coming down on her. Their gazes locked with each other's and Rukia felt herself gulp down the knot in her throat involuntarily. She could still feel his breath against her face and his chest rising and falling against her own as he inhaled and exhaled. His fingers dug into the skin of her waist, grazing against the soft fabric of her blue dress as his grip grew tighter and firmer. Her own hands also grasped his shirt for support, clenching the cloth in her fists. His tall figure towering over her made her feel even smaller than she actually was. Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned down some more, Rukia was tempted to close her eyes too before the inevitable came.

And then she narrowed her eyes at him and pushed him away.

He'd stumbled back if it weren't for his strong grip on her hand that helped him balance himself, though it nearly threw her off her feet as well.

"Ichigo," she hissed warningly, "I swear that if you even_ try_ to kiss me, I'll kick you ass, drunk or not."

"Huuuuuuuh?" Ichigo drawled and he seemed to be disappointed by her rejection. He let go of her and turned away, plopping to the floor. "Party-pooper!" he admonished heatedly, "It's not like you didn't want it too!"

At this, Rukia perked up. Her common sense told her not to get so easily ticked off by something as unimportant, especially if it came from an Ichigo who wasn't on his five senses. She told her common sense to shut up. "What?"

Ichigo grinned, seeming more conscious of what he truly was, and said, "I see it in the way you look at me. You want it too. You want it so much you can't help it!" His grin grew wider and wider. "You want to kiss me sooooo much, don't you? You want me to kiss you!"

Rukia flushed a bright pink. "Ichigo, shut up! You are just drunk!" she squeaked, brushing her hands nervously through her dark locks of her and looking away, "Gee, I didn't think you'd get like this."

"I am not drunk," he muttered for what seemed the nth time.

And then he passed out.

She glanced at him and the black-haired girl was back to sighing to herself. Ichigo had slumped down onto the floor and lay completely sprawled, snoring and all. Taking a deep breath, she lowered down to her knees and slung the boy's arm over her shoulders, trying to hoist him up. It was time to put him to bed and end this. The female shinigami hadn't actually thought he'd have such a low tolerance to alcohol and much less the consequences it would bring upon the both of them.

Rukia sighed in relief once more as she helped him up the stairs. That had been really close… he'd been _really _close. Her heart racing wildly like that one more time wouldn't be good for her health.


	44. Third

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Warning: **Sequel to #24 Newsflash, #29 Jitters, #34 Shopping, #39 Bonds.  
**Author's notes: **I've been trying to upload this since Thursday, but this thing wouldn't let me. This is the fifth and last installment of what I'd like to call from now on the _"Kurosaki Ichigo Family Saga"_ xD Ehehe. In other words, this is possibly (who knows...) the last follow up for **'Newsflash'**. I hope you enjoy this one as well and thank you very much for all of your lovely reviews. See you soon._

* * *

**Third  
**_30.04.2006_

When it happened the first time, Ichigo felt as though he was going through his teenage years all at once. He was inexperienced and awkward but eager to learn nevertheless. By the second time, he was still learning but there were several parts he had mastered and improved already. It somehow resembled the first time in some ways, but it came much easier and smoother. The third time would be a piece of cake. Or so he thought.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The incessant crying was starting to drill his eardrums.

Masaki had proven to be the loudest of their kids, though that might have been related to the way she'd been conceived. Oh, yes, he remembered… it'd been after a drunken night and hot love-making. (Rukia had lots of surprising moves.) And some months later, they'd been overwhelmed with the news of Rukia's third pregnancy. In the end, despite Masaki being unexpected, it didn't mean that they loved her any less than their other two children.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Again, the whimpers and constant sobs and the wailings….

"Masaki, Masaki," he tried to calm down the weeping infant. "Oh, God, what did I do this time?" he glared at the ceiling before looking down at his daughter again and sighed in frustration. "Shh, calm down," he whispered, "Everything's alright, Masaki."

The seven-month-old girl seemed to be pacified for the moment; she looked up at him with light-amber eyes that were brimming with fresh tears and hiccupped softly. He cleaned her dirty face and smiled gently at the curious gaze he was given in return.

Truth to be told, Ichigo'd been hesitant when naming his child Masaki. Once ago, when they gave Hisana her name, the possibility of calling her like his mother had been suggested by more than one. He'd refused the idea before the very stunned eyes of his family but his motives had gone unquestioned. Hisana had been named after Rukia's late sister, then, and the name very much suited his precious daughter. But when his second one was born and she had looked at him for the first time with the very same eyes of his mother, it had been inevitable that he'd named after the woman that had meant so much to him.

Yuzu, with her one-year-old Ishiro, had happily agreed to it; and Karin, who'd been pregnant of her first baby girl around that time, hadn't protested as he had expected her to (for Ichigo thought either of his sisters deserved naming their children after their mother much more than he did). Both twins had come up with the conclusion that Ichi-nii was still a dummy worrywart, after all.

But anyway! Ichigo shook his head, focusing back to the task at hand which currently was feeding the little mons… err, princess. (Hey, the girl was more like her mother than it seemed!) Rukia had left with the kids for a play-date with Orihime's two sons (one of six, like Hisana, and the other of four), and he'd been left in charge of baby-sitting Masaki for the day. Not as easy as he'd thought at first, since Masaki simply refused to eat.

He looked down at his stained shirt and sighed, turning to take another spoonful of the banana-oatmeal breakfast had left for her and hoping this time the girl wouldn't break into a fit of wails. "Come on, Masaki," he pleaded, offering the food to her as he vaguely thought that he was getting old for this, "Be a good girl and eat your food."

The girl puckered her lips together and turned away just as he neared the spoon to her mouth. He tried once, twice, thrice… a fourth time and Masaki's eyes began to well-up with tears, one more time.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ma-Masaki!" Ichigo exclaimed in panic, looking around for someone to save him. The little girl had begun to cry loudly as well, causing Ichigo's eyes to grow wide with alarm. _'Oh, not again…!'_

"Tut... tut..." Byakuya shook his head disapprovingly and stepped forward into the living room. Ichigo stopped dead on his tracks, spoon in the air and all, as he stared at his son. Byakuya was barely ten, but he already looked too much like his father when the man was his age (Ichigo was actually grateful that his son hadn't taken after his uncle any more than his name). The only difference was, perhaps, that this boy held the intense, blue gaze his mother had granted him.

"Papa's getting old," the soft, girlish voice of his daughter Hisana was heard and he was actually surprised to hear something like this from his own girl; deep down he felt a little bit hurt in his pride, just a little bit. She leaped into the room, following her older brother, and as soon as she reached Masaki, she began soothing down the crying baby. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Right, Mama?"

"He is, isn't he?" Rukia inserted as a reply to their six-year-old girl, but he knew it was meant to taunt him. She leaned against the white doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest, and looked around the messy room. She laughed and her laughter filled the room like a fresh breeze; Masaki perked up at the sound of her voice and her eyes shone brightly. Her mother continued with the teasing, "You'd think that after two kids you'd know how to handle _one _little baby for one day, Ichigo."

"You should do it this way, Papa," his son took the spoon from his hands. He took another spoon of the sweetened oatmeal and turned to his anxious baby sister. "Look, look, Masaki-chan, here comes the plane!" He sing-sung for her, waving the spoon in the air, and the girl opened her mouth contentedly.

"Ah… ah, I should have known..." Ichigo said, dumbfounded, as he scratched the back of his neck. What came out then was a strangled chuckle. He was really getting old, huh?

But life was good. He'd met Rukia and they'd accomplished many things together, their children were proof of that.

Byakuya was the happy, healthy boy they had wished for. However a trouble-maker at school he was, he _did _always find a way out of uproars he caused and had good grades, so teachers could never put the blame on him. That was their Bya-chan for you. Hisana, on the other hand, had a quiet nature and entertained herself reading books and playing with her dolls at home. They'd recently discovered that she got talkative when she ate chocolate... _very_ talkative. Masaki was loud, made the cutest baby faces, and loved her hot pink frog plushy. Ichigo knew he wasn't ready for the day Masaki had to leave for pre-school. He wasn't ready before, why would he now?

As for himself and Rukia… Well, he was just thirty-five and Rukia was, er... thirty-five too. There weren't wrinkles on his face yet, but the constant frowning forecasted a huge one across his temples. She hadn't changed that much either. She still made those dreadful drawings, but he'd learned to just shut up now. Rukia was also still learning things about this world, and from time to time he found her with that dazed expression when a new technological artifact came out to the market (he always had to convince her they couldn't buy every new gadget on TV, no matter how it could help chase hollows away). He just feared the day his children grew up and she would have to explain the thing with the flower and the bees.

Rukia took care of their house and children (he tried to help as much as possible too), and had a part-time job at Masaki's kindergarten. Ichigo worked very hard at the clinic, trying to keep the family business going on. Sometimes, he even attended some of the clinical procedures at Ishida's General Hopsital because they had fancier instruments. Together they kept up with other activities at night that they had restrained the children from knowing, but they suspected Bya-chan knew something.

He and Rukia fought like usual (their kids were used to it, especially during breakfast over the French toast), didn't agree on many things, and basically were very stubborn people. But he loved her very much and she loved him back very much, so they put up with each other.

"Ichigo, something wrong?" Rukia's voice disturbed his daydream.

"Ah, no," he mumbled, bringing her closer as they sat on the sofa after deciding to watch the TV together.

Rukia smiled at him and then glanced briefly at their children now playing in the adjacent room, and he thought to himself that she was more beautiful than ever. Certainly, many things may have changed for them, but she was still as small as always, fragile as always, and kicked as hard as always. And he loved her all the same.


	45. Shadows in Your Heart

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Warning: **Mentions of Shiba Kaien.  
**Author's notes: WOW! **Over 500 reviews! Thank you so much guys! I can't believe this collection has gone so far, but it's thanks to your support, that's for sure.  
To be honest, the beginning is a bit rushed, but that's probably because it would have otherwise taken me a whole lot more for the intro. And on another hand, I'd like to think Ichigo would go straight to the point... somewhat. I really liked the ending, though. :PAnd about the title... I felt the need for a slightly cheezy title, 'cuz it's raining... and raining makes me go all... _blah_ and happy at the same time... It could refer to either Ichigo or Rukia, according to your point of view. Ahh... I promise next time there'll be a lot more of fluff and humor. Promise, promise! See you soon!  
_  
**To Mexicans:** July 2nd, 2006. If you're old enough, go vote! I know I will. :D

* * *

**Shadows in Your Heart  
**_08.05.2006_

They rested together in bed, simply enjoying being able to relax by each other's side and hearing the soft music coming off from the recorder. Rukia was wearing the pretty white and yellow dress he'd bought for her as a birthday present and that she'd worn specifically today for the small party that the Ishida's had offered and that had lasted all night long. Ichigo had gotten rid the jacket and his tie was undone; he'd been one of the few more sober ones at the end of the party but still felt slightly dizzy.

"I've been wondering for a long time," Ichigo's voice was heard above the sound of the music, "That Kaien guy... did you love him?"

Rukia looked at him with a genuinely perplexed face. "What are you talking about? How do you know about...?" More so, what confused her further was that he'd chosen to bring this subject out to the light just now. She'd known this would come up sooner or later; guess it was sooner than she thought.

"I found out from Ganjyu at the party. I'd have waited for you to tell me about it, but that idiot got really wasted and he let something about you and... that guy slip. I went to Ukitake-san to get the rest of the story."

"I see..." she mumbled, looking away and staring at the white-washed wall.

He shifted in bed, propping himself up on his shoulders and staring down at her as though he was trying to decipher whatever she was thinking. "Rukia, did you love him?" he asked again.

"That... I..." Rukia fumbled with her words, staring at her fingers, "I don't know."

He was startled at that. His fist clenched on the silvery gray silk sheets beneath them. He glared down at his fisted hand and softly let go of the silk fabric, then he gulped the knot down his throat, trying to sound composed. "You don't know?"

"I might have, I might have not. Most probably I did, I think." Rukia finally looked at him, and smiled lightly at his stressed features. Her fingers gingerly rose to massage the frown in his face.

"What? You think…?" Ichigo mumbled, the feathery touch running down his cheeks somehow soothing his nerves. He'd never been good at handling this kind of emotional stuff.

She chuckled wistfully, her hand falling back to her sides. "Kaien-dono was the first person to ever acknowledge me for who I was, not what my last name meant. He was really nice, not only to myself but to all of his followers. He was strong and I admired him. At some point, I might have fallen for him. But even if I did, my feelings would have never been reciprocated."

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask in wonder. "Weren't you close to him?"

Rukia breathed deeply as she stared into Ichigo's amber eyes. "Kaien-dono... he had a wife. Didn't Ukitake-taichou tell you?"

"Not sure, maybe." He scratched his arm, faking a distraction to look away from her unwavering gaze. "I wasn't really paying attention to that part of the story."

"He and Miyako-dono shared very deep feelings," she mumbled as she closed her eyes. In her mind she could she the stylish lady she had met so long ago, with her elegant beauty and graceful movement, and beside the image of that beautiful lady stood that of her cheerful and handsome vice-captain. They always looked so serene and happy when they were together. "I deeply admired Miyako-dono as well; I could never forgive myself if I ever meddled in their affairs. More so when I knew already that he wouldn't look at me in any other way than a comrade."

"Ho-ho, a forbidden love?" He muttered mockingly, undoing his tie completely and throwing it to the floor. He still wasn't looking at her at all; but he was clenching the sheet under him, and out of her eyesight, once again.

"Ichigo!" She shot her eyes open and snapped at him. If he was trying to be a jerk, in which he was succeeding, it didn't cope well with her. "You're acting like an incredibly irritating brat," she frowned. "And here I am, explaining things to you so calmly, things you'd never understand..."

"I'm sorry," he apologized in the softest of voices, so uncharacteristically of him that it threw Rukia off guard. Ichigo's head lowered. To him, there had only been Rukia in his thoughts; knowing she had loved someone before him made him uneasy. Not that he was just about to confess that. Rukia would probably laugh straight at him. "It's all in the past…," he fidgeted, "Yeah, it's stupid of me, I know."

Rukia stared at him long and impassively. The boy she'd met so many years ago wouldn't have allowed himself to show his feelings so openly. Heck, it would have been a miracle if he actually spoke up if something was bothering him. But now, there he was in all of his grown up glory, more handsome than that time when she'd first met him, and more vulnerable than she'd ever seen him. It made her feel that something was off, that there was that part of their usual bickering missing that moment, though at the same time she found a new sense of serenity in his outspokenness. It was like going up another level of comprehension with him.

"Idiot. You are really, really an idiot," she sighed, "That was before I even met you. Besides, the fact that I loved Kaien-dono once doesn't change my feelings for you now. He's part of my past and I won't ever be able to forget him. But, Ichigo, I met you and I fell in love with you. There's no doubt things could never be any other way, understood?"

"Hai," he drawled tiredly.

His one-word sentence sent her back to frowning. "You say that like you don't believe me..."

"I do," he said, laying down to rest on his side and digging his head into his pillow.

She gripped his shirt's collar and made him look at her. "You know that that depressed aura around is making me think otherwise."

"What depressed aura? I'm not depressed, dammit!" He growled at her, in a loud and exasperated tone.

"I was told once of a good way of getting rid of depression," she murmured to herself, ignoring him blatantly.

He scowled when she rose up from his arms and moved atop of him to straddle him. Part of his mind thought this couldn't be good, the other part told the first to shut up. From above, Rukia looked down at him with strangely glinting eyes. He probably should have heard the first voice.

She cracked her knuckles. "Tickles!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Get off, get off! Ahh, ahhh, stooooop," he was breathless, "Damn you, stooooop! AHH, not there!"

"Give up already?" She snickered, "Thought you'd give more of a fight."

"You are… crazy! Stop it! OH! Rukia, stooooooooooooooooooooop! No, no, no! Dammit!"

"There, don't you feel rejuvenated?" She chuckled when the reply was only a glare. "Maa, maa, don't look at me like that! That's what you get for thinking stupid things. And remember, Ichigo, I looooove you, so never even think otherwise, okay? I already told you that you won't get rid of me that easily!"

She lowered her face to his and brushed their lips. Before she could break away, Ichigo pulled her down against him, bringing them closer and deepening the kiss.

"You'll be the death of me, won't you?" He whispered against her lips.

She smirked. It was that pretty smirk that only forecasted trouble. "You bet."


	46. Happy Birthday

_**Author's Notes:** Happy Birthday, Kurosaki Ichigo! And yes, as you might be thinking, this is yet another Ichigo-Birthday fic! Wait... Don't leave yet! I promise it won't be like every other fic you've read before... I guess? ((sighs)) Uh, please read? Hehehe..._ :P

_If you look at the date, you'll see that I wrote this more than a year ago, five months before Ichigo's birthday. I was waiting to post it on the exact day, but then I went on vacations... So I thought, no worries,I'd wait another year (yeah, I'm that obsessive). So here it is now... ((gets weird stares))_ xD_ Anyway, I'll be leaving town for vacations in about... hour and a half (geez, I guess I'll have to sleep in the car),and be back in a week; which means: next update in ten days. See you then! Thank you for reading.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Happy Birthday  
**_15.02.2005_

Something about the way she was looking at him made Ichigo feel wary. It triggered some unknown urge within him to take a step back, turn, and run like hell away from there. No, it definitely wasn't that he was scared of her, no friggin' way, but he wasn't an idiot either. Rukia was up to something, and that something was likely not going to be something pleasant, at least not for him.

"I-chi-go," Rukia sing-sang his name, enough to make him shudder with dread, and gave him a saccharine smile, showing off a perfect line of white teeth.

Ichigo stopped dead on his tracks and gulped, scrunching up his nose as she inched forward. It was late in the afternoon and they were about to head home after settling scores with two, weakling Hollows.

"What the hell do you want?" He spat, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her.

The boy was sure of it, Rukia was without doubt up to something… Goodness, he was tired and _most certainly_ not up for any more of her crap right now.

The former shinigami showed him her tiny, clearly empty hand at which he stared confusedly until she spoke. "I need money."

"WHAT?" he scowled. "NO way! You are a threat to my wallet already, I will not give you any more money."

"But I _need_ it!" The girl whined childishly and pouted very much unRukia-like.

The action was enough to catch him off-guard and she was able to efficiently stomp on his right foot as she smirked. The orange-haired boy yelped, cursing under his breath. He looked down at her and glared. "Idiot."

"Bastard," she smirked triumphantly, not caring much about his own insult.

The fifteen-year-old growled, then plopped himself on his the park's bench, bringing up his foot to nurse it and evaluate severity of his wounds. "What do you want money for anyway? I get you practically everything you want," he said, almost scornfully.

"I need to buy something." Rukia remained standing in front of him, now face to face with him thanks to his current sitting position.

"_What_ something?" He eyed her nervously. Was it poison to kill him or something close to it?

"That's is not of your interest," she told him sternly, shrugging off the subject and returning to her previous request. "Now hand me the money if you don't want me to hurt you any further," she warned sweetly.

He grinned. "Like hell…"

Ah. Certainly, bad choice of words…

He was sure he had a few contractures by the time Rukia was done with him. Really, what people said about ants was true, such tiny insect could hold so much strength hidden within them. Hell, it was a real wonder how he was even able to get back to the clinic on his own that night.

**¤¤¤**

Rukia was walking around the school grounds looking for Ichigo, her eyes scanning the crowd of fleeting students that went happily on their way to their homes. After all, it was the last day of classes and the beginning of summer vacations. A hot day of July.

It was then when she spotted the orange hair along the mass of people. Ichigo was about to exit the school, just having walked past the football court and not so farway from the building's entrance.

"Ichigo!"

He paused on his walk and turned to look at her over his right shoulder as he slugged his school bag behind his back with his left hand. "What?"

The petit-sized girl ran over and came to a halt in front of him. She breathed a sigh of relief, wordlessly starting to look through her brown schoolbag and fishing something inside of it. Rukia brightened up visibly as she came up with the desired object of her search. She brought out a box, a rather large one to actually fit inside her bag under normal circumstances, but this was Rukia after all, and anything was possible.

"Here," she offered the box to him. "I've been meaning to give you this."

He stared at her, brows furrowed in thought. His mind quickly jumped into conclusions…

'_Is it… a bomb…?'_

Hey, remember the _this was Rukia _thing? Well, this was just like that.

He could only stare at the poorly wrapped gift. Ichigo stood there, unfazed until the dark-haired girl noticed he wasn't about to make a move to grab it and kicked his leg. Ichigo was, thus, forced to take the present from her hands.

"For your birthday," she added. Rukia coughed, and motioned him to open it and he did it promptly; his leg had suffered enough, thank you.

He was startled alright, firstly because she had managed to remember the date and then she actually went and got him a gift. How long did she have his birthday in mind, anyway? At this, something in his mind clicked.

'_A week ago…'_

"Say, Rukia, just out of curiosity, did _you_ buy _me_ a present with _my_ money?" He asked, glancing at her quickly, a fake grin on his lips. He was currently starting to get rid of the bright green wrapping paper and the flashy yellow and white bow carefully.

"Well, yes." She huffed resentfully, hands resting on her hips and cheeks tinged with slight pink. "At least you should be grateful I spent my own, precious time trying to find something suitable for this special ocassion."

His jaw was clenching and unclenching by the time he finally was confronted with Rukia's present. He looked up at her, glaring angrily. "Moron…" he groaned, holding up the pink, stuffed bunny from one of it's long ears.

The toy had purple spots, purple soft fabric for the insides of the ears, and a white, spongy tail. It was _elegantly_ adorned with a ribbon tied around its neck in a dark purple shade and had a cardboard card attached to it, which read in black bolded letters the phrase: _'Hug me!'_

"_This_…" he breathed, glancing disdainfully at said object and then back at her, "is something you find suitable for me?"

She nodded at him, smiling happily.

"Say again, Rukia, you _really_ bought this piece of fluffy shit for me _with_ _my money_?" he asked once again, brows twitching violently already. He was gripping the bunny's neck tightly with both hands.

"Uh-huh…"

"For my birthday?" Ichigo was gritting his teeth, his face then contorting into a mad grin.

Her blue eyes glinted merrily, laughter crossing them as she nodded at the substitute shinigami. Ichigo grunted just once.

"Rukia, you bitch..."

A satisfied smirk.

"I know." Her smile widened as his glare intensified, leaving no doubt that she was obviously pleased with herself. "Happy birthday, Ichigo."


	47. Ichigo

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **Hello! I'm finally back. I had fun on my vacations, especially since I got to buy lots of paperback books and manga tanks, ehe. And I went to the zoo! It's been a long time since I visited one, so I enjoyed it very much. But anyway, what you want is to read the next shot, right? I wrote this after watching an episode of '**Friends**'... If you guys can find the oneline that inspired this fic, you get cookies! ((wink)) _(hint hint: Joey said it)_. This is about someone's special day, too, but I won't wait till January to post it... It's rather strange, I admit, bordering on crack... But even crack is good every once in a while, ne? Thank you for your reviews; see you soon!_

* * *

**Ichigo  
**_26.05.2006_

Ichigo sat on his chair, placing the squared-box on his desk and lifting the lid. He looked over at Rukia, who was staring at him with big, impatient blue eyes. It was a big surprise she hadn't launched at him as soon as he returned from the 24-7 convenience store, he thought, as a little smirk found its way to his face. Maybe she was just tired, considering it was pretty late. No, scratch that, it was the beginning of a new day already.

Now Ichigo pondered why he had accepted to go out at an ungodly hour upon her silly demands without much protest. Granted, he wasn't one to abide by Rukia's every whim and normally wouldn't sneak out of his house after it was dark just to buy her something, but this once he'd let it go. After all, it was not everyday that Kuchiki Rukia had a birthday.

He'd been surprised she even _had _one…

With a help of a knife and a fork, he served two slices of the pie he'd bought for her as a special request. "Here," he offered one of them to Rukia, who was sitting eagerly on his bed.

He was turning back to the desk to pick his own dessert when he heard a tiny grunt. Rukia was looking at her plate, more precisely at her slice of cheesecake pie as though it was the bringer of the next Armageddon.

"What is this red crap on my cheesecake?" The girl asked with a curious tone about her voice. She pushed the red fruit with her fork, making a face of disapproval.

"That's a strawberry cheesecake. And that 'red crap' on top are the strawberries," he explained rather calmly, too calmly, the smirk was creeping back to his face as he looked away and avoided her glare.

"I _know _that these are strawberries, Ichigo." She narrowed her eyes at him, sensing the tone of mockery in his voice almost instantly.

He glanced lazily at her before returning to his slice of pie and eating another bite with nonchalance. He seemed undisturbed about the fact that she was aiming the fork at him. "Then, why are you asking?"

"I asked you to get me a cheesecake not a **strawberry** cheesecake. A plain one," she huffed. She was back to playing with the big red strawberry atop of her pie, "Geez, I even said 'please' and you couldn't get me the right thing." She knew she was making a big deal about it and yet felt like complaining. "So much for your birthday gifts..."

"Well, excuse me, but that was the only type of cheesecake left at this hour. If you want to complain, go preach to somebody else." Ichigo's frown became impossibly darker. So was his mood.

Rukia pouted, but Ichigo was unfazed. He was used to this kind of blackmail by now. She went on, however. "I just wanted a simple cheesecake, not some strange concoction."

"Oh, come on," he grunted, looking squarely at her, "Don't be such a prick. You've never had it before, have you? Maybe if you try it you'll like it. Besides, it's pretty good; the cheesecake by itself is too sweet and the strawberries balance the dessert. They… complete each other."

The black-haired woman raised an eyebrow at him. Her remark then came at him dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, so now you all… _sentimental _over a pie."

"Ah, just shut up. I was trying to be positive for once!"

He ate his own dessert unworriedly, not bothering to look at her anymore, but then he glanced at her through the corner of his eye when he noticed she hadn't spoken up yet. He sighed inaudibly, knowing way beforehand that something like this would happen. Rukia had a very close mind when it came to things different to what she was used to.

He was still frowning, boring holes into the wall in front of him, and shifting in his chair, when he muttered, "Look, just try it and if you don't want to eat it, then don't."

"Hmph…" She was pouting again, but this time the gesture came naturally, "You didn't _even_ consider if I _liked_ strawberries or not."

There was a pause of uncomfortable silence until Ichigo chose to speak.

"Oh, don't you?" He replied with a sly tone, eyebrows rising incredulously when he turned to look at her.

Her head and her gaze hastily rose to meet his twinkling, amber-colored eyes and Rukia almost fell from the bed as his cunning statement sunk into her. Ichigo kept staring unwaveringly at her while bearing the grandest smirk she had ever seen. She looked away, flustered, and instead glared at the pie before her.

"Baka." She mumbled as she reluctantly held her fork, grabbed a small bite from the pie, and introduced it in her mouth. Her eyes grew large. The sweet flavor blended with the acid taste of the red fruit, which had some sort of sweetness itself. It was like something had turned off in her head that very moment, the delicacy before her was surprisingly tasty. She swallowed, her taste buds asking for more. "Yu...yummy..."

Ichigo grinned. "You are welcome."


	48. Rising Sun

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Am I traumatized with chapter 234-237? Yes, yes I truly am. Goodness, Kubo-sensei wants my heart to stop! But… for now, we're going back to that one chapter (181) where my eyes were also bulging out and my heart rate froze. I was thinking that perhaps the guys stalled around Soul Society for a few days before returning home, I mean, the Ichigo-tachi and the rest shinigami looked slightly healthier, so they had time to recover from injuries and stuff. So this should happen sometime around those days and before Rukia announces her decision to Ichigo._

_**P.S.** AW! No one got the phrase... :P I'll tell you anyway. It was: **"What is this red crap on my cheesecake?"** xD I don't recall what episode it was myself (it was 3 AM and they were re-runs), but Joey was having a date with some girl and he was kinda pissed off because the girl always wanted to try out HIS food... _

_

* * *

_

**Rising Sun  
**_28.07.2005 / 12.09.2006_

Ichigo stared at the skyline, unconsciously grimacing and rubbing the sore spot on his jaw where that bastard Ganju had hit him earlier that night. He felt a little tipsy after the little scramble with Shiba Kuukaku's younger brother but the summer breeze was gentle enough to sooth him down. He heard a rustle beside him and he spared a glance at Rukia, who'd been settling herself into a more comfortable position next to him.

He sighed one more time. Rukia had said she needed to stay that night at the Kuchiki estate to check up on some things for her brother, so he'd just been thinking of dropping her off there and going back to the 13th division headquarters to get some rest. Instead, Ichigo found himself two or so hours later, still dwelling at the Kuchiki manor.

"Well... this is strange..." His legs were swinging over the ledge of the roof. It was barely dawn, and yet there they were, sitting together in silence. The sky was a mix of black and orange, as though the day was struggling to begin.

"Yeah…" Rukia stared at the sky, her dark blue eyes boring into the wispy clouds. She opened her mouth, paused briefly, and then spoke in a much lower voice than it had been intended. "It feels nice, though."

"Uh-huh." He glanced at her, found her lost in her own thoughts, and felt the need to break the silence that suddenly wanted to wrap around them. Out of custom, he had looked down at his wrist and found his watch missing. He was startled at first, but then comprehension settled on him and a small, ironic smile crept to his face. Of course, he thought, they weren't home. "How long has it been?"

Rukia made a wild guess that mustn't have been as wild as he thought. "Four hours, I think."

He nodded. "I see." He looked around, his eyes falling on the many rooftops in Sereitei. "So where's your brother?"

The girl let out a small sigh and plopped against the rooftop's surface. She locked her gaze on the many constellations in the night sky. "He's still in the hospital ward."

"He's still there?" Surprise was evident in his tone; he had thought Byakuya had been transferred from the hospital already. "Well, it seems I _did _beat the shit out of him, eh?" he smirked, a distinctly proud air about him. It had cost him enough to actually be able to say that. "What is he doing while he is there?"

"I don't know but it must be boring." She guessed, and without knowing, wasn't that much stray from the truth. The day before, her step-brother had spent the day staring at the white wall of his hospital ward while trying to ignore the 4th division nurse that had directed her obsessive flirting at him all day; most likely today had been like that too. Rukia smiled softly, "He said he wishes to be back as soon as possible."

"Yeah, so he can kill me now?" his said, half-sarcastically. Only half, because he knew it might as well be true. Ichigo had slowly lay down beside her, trying his best keep distance and not to brush her arm with his.

"Actually, I think he likes you," Rukia mentioned absentmindedly, recalling his brother's last words before passing out at the cliff some days ago.

Ichigo could have almost gawked at her. "He likes me?"

"Yeah," Rukia mumbled as her head turned his way.

"You serious?" he turned his head towards her as well, an incredulous brow arching at her as their eyes met. "You are talking about the guy that almost killed me?"

Rukia pouted, her voice deepening as she muttered, "Nii-sama isn't a very vocal person."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed into a skeptical look. "…I bet."

She shot up instantly and her face twisted into a frown as she exclaimed, "Nii-sama _would_ come to kill you if he thought you'd harm me, though."

"Why would you say that?" Ichigo stared up at her impassively. Even from this position, him laying on the rooftop and Rukia sitting beside him and glaring down at him, she still looked so small.

"He's still my brother, of course," she said in a little, soft voice, as though she was feeling awkward at having to admit something of this kind of nature to him. It was given that her relationship with her brother wasn't in the best of terms, but that didn't mean she didn't have any affection toward her only family. Moreover, things had changed between them too. "He's very protective," she said then, this time more determined.

"You serious?" he seemed even more unconvinced, "You are _really_ talking about the guy that almost killed _you_?"

"Ichigo…" she scolded sternly. The boy didn't know half of the story yet, though she didn't think her brother was willing to retell it. It had been hard enough for him to tell her the truth about her older sister and his beloved wife.

"I know, I know." He shrugged her off, not wanting to get into an argument over something he didn't actually understand.

"Hn…" She grunted, then turning down to stare at her fingers. He really didn't know, but she'd let it pass.

He sat up too and then looked down at her (once again surpassing her height even while sitting) as she suddenly fell quite. She was furrowing her eyebrows together, her eyes narrowing, and her posture had blocked him from seeing the faraway look in her eyes. "Now what?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking…"

She'd been thinking too much, she scolded herself, so deep into her thoughts to have actually strayed from the conversation and lost herself into them. There was something she had to say and she wasn't quite sure how to do it. She'd given it enough thought already, but now, she wasn't sure Ichigo was going to take things in a good way.

"Aha," Ichigo was back to his usual smirking, "Like _I_ would for that one."

**((WHAM!))**

"Idiot!" She huffed, feeling overwhelmingly offended. The bastard was taking his pranks too far, it seemed. That or she was being over-sensitive, but she wasn't up to find out. Hitting him had felt good, though.

"Bitch! That hurt!" He yelped, rubbing the sore spot in his head. It hurt, a lot. And… was that blood?

"Don't be stupid." Rukia scoffed angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest, puffed her cheeks out, and looked away. Her cheeks were tinted in a slight pink, never been able to cope with the humiliation. And it seemed like he was the cause of hers as of late.

"Whatever."

"Ichigo…" She drawled out tentatively. Her eyes averted his at all moments.

Hearing her hesitant voice, the boy turned to look down at her, smirking at her as the dim sun rays glinted on his bright orange hair. "Yeah?"

"Nothing." She looked away, unable to say anything else.

The night was gone and a new day was starting all over. The sun gave the sky a deep red and orange color, mixed with the purple and dark blue left from the night. The stars had hidden already and the clouds kept moving. Beside her, Ichigo looked at the sky and the trees and the roofs of Sereitei. There was something about dawn that was extremely mesmerizing.

Rukia glanced at him and resolve swelled in her chest. There were still things she ought to do first before she can tell him her decision. Yes, hopefully there will be another time to say goodbye, properly. She would tell him soon. Today, she'd just like to watch the sunrise with him.


	49. Battlefield

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **Hi again! Sorry about the lack of updates. I just began my college studies and, as of tomorrow, I'll start the third week of my first semester. I decided I'd do my best during college (just like I decided to slack off on high school -sweatdrops-) so I haven't had enough time to properly edit my stories and upload them. Also, a shameless plug! During the course of this week, if I'll be putting up another IchiRuki one-shot inspired on the new ending "Movin'!" one of the few things I've really liked from the fillers. For now, I'll leave you a little, plotless drabble. Hope you like and see you next time!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Battlefield  
**_27.03.2006_

Her head hurts and every single ligament and muscle is tensed in pain. Rukia clutches her right arm with her hand; the tight squeezes she's giving it do nothing to numb the feeling of torn, burnt flesh and muscle or to stop the massive bleeding from her wound. It is only by luck that this is the only major injury she has sustained today. Amidst the sizzling flames that surround her, she searches for her orange-haired substitute, eyes narrowing in deep concentration. Sweat trickles down her brow, her cheek, her chin, and her throat; and the sticky blood on her fingers has already stained the pristine white borders of her dark gi's sleeves, most of it isn't even hers.

She feels desperate, feels guilty and responsible. And, _just where the hell is that boy?_ She thinks.

When she finally finds him, the hollow they'd been fighting is no more and Ichigo is kneeling and supporting himself with his zankoupatou. He is not as battered as she is, but she guesses that is because she'd been dealing with all of the hollow's many underlings by herself. Besides, Ichigo has much more brute strength than she's got… Though the thing had been a hell of a physically strong creature (saying the thing had been huge is an understatement, to be honest), like most hollows, it hadn't been very bright.

Rukia quickly scans him, quietly searching for wounds. His clothes are ragged and he's got scratches on his face and arms, nothing she can't heal. There's blood seeping through his clothes and, certainly, she will later find a large gap near his shoulder. But he's alive and breathing and all will go well. The scratches will close themselves and the bruises will fade.

She breathes a sigh of relief and slides her sword back into her sheath. She can feel the steady pulse of Shirayuki, who is stirring in contentment, in sync with her own heartbeat. Stepping close to him, she forgets about her own wounds and calls his name. Ichigo looks up as she goes on walking toward him, and she also calls him stupid and reckless and says in a rather annoyed tone that he shouldn't have worried her as much. But the boy doesn't say a word; instead he merely plops to the floor and sits leg-crossed, gripping his Zangetsu for support but not as tightly as before. He knows the speech.

And then it starts raining, consuming the fire the hollow has caused and leaving everything in absolute darkness. The moon shines very, very dimly behind the dark clouds that hover over it, but it is enough for them. Smiling, she pats his hair matted with rain and dirt as small sign of her approval towards his work. Ichigo looks up at her, glaring at her with disdain because she knows he doesn't like being treated like a kid. And yet she loves always treating him like one, so she does anyway and ruffles his hair one more time.

"It's unbelievable, but… very well done. That was some show…" The grin in her face grows wider when on her pupil's face a look of complete stupefaction takes over for a split second. And then, he gets the teasing tint within those words and his eyes narrow at her once again. "Mission accomplished, Ichigo_-kun_."

He glares harder, but it doesn't matter, because she knows he doesn't really mean it. And that strange little feeling of relief and joy and pride and completeness fills her heart.


	50. Happy Endings

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Originally, and as I've mentioned previously, I was going to stop updating after posting this one up, but I still have two or three quasi-finished pieces and several others in-progress (drabbles or outlines, etc). Now, before you have time to wonder. I won't stop writing IchiRuki after those are posted, I'm still scribbling IchiRuki (and SasuSaku, hehe) in every piece of paper or napkin I get my hands on, rest assured. Updates might take a little longer, but they'll be there. To those who've stayed with me: Thank your for your support! For those who just got here: Welcome! And to all: I hope you continue to enjoy my fics. Finally, go on read the next one-shot and review if you liked it!_

_**P.S.** Shameless plug:_ "Movin'!" _was uploaded some days ago. If you haven't read it, go, go! After reading this one too, of course! ((wink))_

_**P.S.2** What do you know... the title is considerably ironic in my case as I just watched_ "Finding Neverland"_ yesterday._ ;o; _I'm gonna hunt Priscila down for making me watch that movie... It was so sad..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy Endings  
**_21.03.2006_

Excitement settling on her features, Rukia turned over to the last page of the book she'd been reading for six hours consecutively. Inoue Orihime had promised it to be of great help to understand the modern rituals between young people. Or, at least that's what Rukia thought the bubbly girl had said…

"And they lived happily ever after..." Rukia blinked. "Wait, that's it?" She asked out loud in complete puzzlement. Her head whizzed around and she looked up at Ichigo, who was resting on his bed. "Oi, Ichigo, what kind of ending line is this?" she waved the book several times in attempt to catch his attention. "This… this doesn't give the story a feeling of closure!"

Ichigo glanced down at her, looked at the book on her hands that she had stopped waving in front of his eyes with a raised eyebrow, and then turned back to his own reading. "What should I know? You read the book." He shrugged, turning over the page of his comic like he had no other care in the world."But... that can't be the ending!" she complained quickly, sitting up on the wooden floor. Rukia skimmed through the book once again unsuccessfully. "I mean... _'Happily ever after?'_ What sort of conclusion is _that_?"

Ichigo caught the book that she had tossed at him so mercilessly and stared at the cover. His eyes skimmed over the title and he suddenly recalled reading it long ago with his mother. He chuckled to himself, for he had made the same question to his mom those many years ago when she'd read it to him. He broke away from his daydream and looked at Rukia.

"Don't you get it?" he began, a know-it-all smirk plastered on his young face. "It's not a 'conclusion,' idiot."

Rukia raised her eyebrows at him, unyielding. The girl crossed her arms over her chest, puffed out her cheeks, and frowned at him. Ichigo knew this posture well. Stubborn Rukia ahead. "Then what the hell is it?"

Right on...

Ichigo paused, thinking the words over his head. Oh, he remembered the answer, just like they'd been spoken by the late Masaki. "It's supposed to be a new beginning," he said to her, offering back the book which she took back silently and completely stunned.

She gaped at him. Hastily, Rukia moved towards the bed and kneeled beside it, staring up at the boy. "Ichigo, you feeling okay?" she pressed cool fingertips against his forehead. It went unnoticed to her how close they were now, her face merely a few inches away from his, her breath fanning his cheeks.

"I'm fine, idiot," he blushed scarlet, pushing her away. She fell back to the floor, a little grunt coming out from her lips, and she looked up at him as he avoided her eyes and glared at the wall. "If you're gonna make fun of me then just don't ask any questions."

"I'm sorry," she laughed, "It's just that I didn't expect you to say that." Ichigo feigned indignace and grunted. Rukia simply rolled her eyes and asked, "So then, poet boy. What's this 'happily ever after' thing exactly? A new beginning to a life of happiness or something like that? Isn't that just some child's way of thinking?"

"How am I supposed to know?" The glare he'd been throwing at his poster-stamped wall was replaced for a thoughtful expression that stretched over his face. Ichigo turned to look at her at last and she held his gaze for a moment... She was soon looking down at the printed pages of her open book. When she did, he frowned and chose to stare at his fingers instead, thinking deeply about it without really intending of doing so.

The boy glaced at his window and took a deep breath. "Maybe it depends on the person, doesn't it? What a happy ending is… What happiness truly is… I think it all goes depends to what each person thinks _happiness_ is, to the meaning they give to the word. Happiness could be everything and anything. Achieving happiness is also something that is completely up to each one of us. And maybe there isn't even a thing like a happy ending, but no one keeps us from hoping." Ichigo shrugged, "Or something like that…"

Becoming annoyed at the silence that followed, Ichigo peered down at her once more and found Rukia boring holes into the book's pages as she flipped through them quickly until she met the final page. Her deep blue eyes were intent on the bolded letters on the right bottom of the page for a couple of seconds; Rukia then closed the book and raised her eyes to meet his. Ichigo was startled by her serious-looking face and frowned darkly as he wondered what sort of question she was thinking of now.

Rukia let out an unexpected sigh and asked, "Do _we _get such a thing, Ichigo?"

For once, Ichigo allowed the shock to briefly show on his face before snapping out of his daze, shaking his head, and taking the book from her hands. This thing was making her... and _him_... get silly ideas... Nevertheless, the frown on his face softened and Rukia could have sworn that he had been smiling as he told her, "Yeah, I think we do."


	51. Encounter

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Exams period makes my life hectic, really. It's been only three days into the week and I can say I'm officially tired... and there's still one more test to go and a speech I must present. Fortunately, I'm giving myself a little break to update (and to watch Ouran, yay!)._ Warning! _This is a_ future-fic_ of some sorts. I wrote the outline for this in April, along the months I added little bits, but the muse finally hit me in August, just when I decided to focus more on school... I couldn't stop myself… So much for my resolve. Not that any of you have any complaints about that, ne? Read and please review if you liked it. See you soon!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Encounter  
**_14.04.2006/04.08.2006_

Usually, he never wanders by himself in Tokyo and much less at such hours. The sky is dark but every corner shines with neon lights.

Ever since he came to this place he never goes out other than to assist medical school or to restock his groceries at the small convenient store by the corner of the apartment complex where he lives now. He has visited some places here and there, but at night he makes it a point to stay home. It's not like his studies let him otherwise: they keep him pretty much either at school studying his ass off, at the hospital for practices, or back at home studying some more while trying to sleep at least some four hours each night. Besides, he still has issues with handling his spirit pressure and hollows are still attracted to his soul's power. He doesn't like messing with those things when exams are up.

He usually doesn't take the subway to some random place somewhere near Tokyo. He usually doesn't make such rash decisions, but today he doesn't care.

He needs a break from everything, he needs some rest and fresh air, and to see friendlier faces that he didn't think he'd miss so much when he left home for his university studies. There is a big test due next Friday and he has to memorize all the bones in the human body, their locations, and their function, as in every single one of them, but his mind is plagued with other things other than the human skeleton. He'll probably fail it anyway. Stress is your worst enemy, he discovers.

Usually, he sees ghosts floating and drifting away.

They come and go and like before, back at his little hometown, he doesn't think much of his 'gift'. Of course, the number of spirits has increased in such a large and crowded place, yet he is already used to it. They are part of what he calls his routine. The ghosts are all of regular people, old and young. He does not meddle in their affairs as long as they don't meddle in his. (Like that spirit of a girl who had a crush on him once and that followed him around for two weeks. Then she'd found out his lab partner was actually a girl and hell broke loose. When she didn't listen to his explanations that she shouldn't chase him or his partner around, he had to perform konsoh before she cursed his lab partner for eternity.) There is also a larger amount of hollows, but it's nothing he can't deal with if he has to face them.

But today something extraordinary happens: he sees a monster, and then an angel clad in black, flowing robes. Her hair is black as a raven's feathers and her skin so pale that it resembles the snow in the winter.

It's been so long and yet so little since the last time he saw her. She is still as small and fragile-looking as ever, but he knows better than judging the book by its cover. He has plenty of experiences concerning that, the freshest on his mind being that time when he even dared of thinking something good would come out of kicking her ass when they met. One impression hadn't been wrong though; from the very beginning he knew he was in for trouble. It had been a hellish trip after that first, fateful reunion, now that he thinks about it. Not that he'd been unwilling to be part of it, either; he'd been conscious of what he'd been doing, most of the times.

Usually he doesn't think of her and usually he only sees her in his dreams. But today he is there not thinking or dreaming about her but seeing her with his own eyes, for real.

When he does think of her, however, he always finds himself daydreaming in the end, for the memories he has engraved in his heart of her are so strong and vivid that it's almost like he is dreaming, like he is being part of it all over again. And when he dreams of her, the colors of those memories are even brighter than his daydreams. That's why he rather not think of her and why he is glad he forgets most of his dreams right after he wakes up. It's not a good thing if you end up being snapped at for being dazed in class by the fifty-seven year-old geezer he has as his Biology teacher.

She glances his way for a millisecond, after slashing the huge monster; their eyes meet and it is enough for him. He is certain that it's her.

The blue in her eyes is the same shade as the one in the image in his mind: so deeply blue that it was almost purple but not yet, a midnight tone like the night skies after sunset. He also recognizes that look of mild shock in her face. He'd seen it more than enough to remember the way her eyes widen a bit, how her lips quirk barely a couple of millimeters, and that her brow furrows almost imperceptibly when she is surprised. And then, there had also been that sword in her hands that could chill the air with one movement of her wrist. He'd even caught a glimpse of the intricate pattern on the hilt that resembled his in ways no one ever dared to comment about and that inevitably signified the bond between them.

Then she is gone.

She is always like this, drifting in and out of his life like a butterfly posing on flower to another flower, to one time to another. He never catches her, he realizes with some sort of amusement. He's always watching when she leaves; just once he'd been fortunate enough to be the one to turn his back on her. That time hadn't been as bitter… nostalgic, at the most. For some reason, he'd rather face her wrath, which was a lot to say the least, than watch her back as she leaves him once again. But wouldn't it be better if neither of them left at all? Wouldn't matters be easier then? Probably not, but he can try.

Usually, he will not care. But today he can't pretend.

He wants her back.

And because he is Kurosaki Ichigo and because she is Kuchiki Rukia, he will get her back.


	52. Captivity

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
WARNING!** Crack!_  
_**Author's notes: **((peeks in)) Hello...? It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been trying to update, but for one reason or the other I haven't been able to. However! I'll try my best so the next update comes around in less than a week. Does that sound good? Anyway, this is just some plotless thing I wrote to cheer up myself, so... it's a bit weird. xP I very much like the idea of marrying Ichigo and Rukia, have you noticed? _

_P.S. _Sarah_ and_ Trinity Morgan_: Because of you two, I sort of came up with a sequel...? Sarah, really, las cosas que me haces hacer! Y eso que tan sólo necesite el "_¿_Vas a continuar este capítulo?" xD And _Azamiko_: Oo;; You know, what you said makes a lot of sense after re-reading. It does sound like Ishida._

* * *

**Captivity  
**_02.07.2006_

Rukia's silver phone starts ringing loudly, causing Ichigo to jerk away from the clinic's paperwork; the tall stack of paper would have tumbled down if he hadn't had his good reflexes. The young man looks at the mobile phone contemptuously, wondering why she would leave it behind when she's gone and more importantly, who'd call her on her off-work days, before answering idly. "Hello?"

"Ichigo?" There is a great deal of noises on the other side of the line, but he is still able to recognize the rich, feminine voice coming out from the phone's receiver. How can he not recognize it when it's been so many years of hearing it? When he has memorized every color and tone it takes when she's mad or happy or feeling blue?

His eyebrows knit together in confusion, but it soon transforms into angry concern. "Rukia?" It's late and she hasn't shown up at home yet, and _now _she decides to call… to her own cell phone? Ah, that doesn't matter right now. "Where the hell are you?"

"Do not bark at me, I'm not deaf." She replies crossly instead, and the static increases, forcing him to strain his ears to be able to hear her.

"I did_ not_ bark, moron!" He feels frustrated, but he can only do as much as grip the phone harder. He clenches his free hand, and mutters, "I asked you, where the hell are you, Rukia?"

"Well, I… you see…" his wife's voice trails off, and he can almost imagine her looking away and her black locks of her falling over her dark blue eyes. "…I, well… Ichigo… I'm being held prisoner for the meantime."

"WHAT?" Ichigo yells at the phone, his eyes wide in shock. _Soul Society again?_ His mind rushes to conclusions before realization hits him. _No, that's stupid… _very_ stupid. _Rukia is on the phone, after all. And it's been years since that time, it'd make no sense. It's not like Byakuya is planning to come to take his little sister back after all this time. Then what could possibly…? _Wait, the hell, no…_ "Rukia," his voice grows stern and somewhat exasperated, "are you trying to say that you are in jail?"

Rukia pauses and there are more noises on the background, it's not static but voices telling her to hurry up. "I'm going! I'm going!" she hisses, then she's back with him. "Uh… yes."

"WHY are you in jail!" He yells over the cell phone, nostrils flaring. _'That idiot…!'_

"I took some chocolates from the store," her voice reduces in volume considerably since she is pouting. He can tell. Nowadays she seemed to think that she could have her way if she did. "I always do and nothing happened before."

Ichigo almost drops the phone. "That's because I PAY for the damned candy, idiot!"

"Oh." Her voice sounds like she's only realized that simple fact just now. "Oh, yeah, I forgot that." She appears to be unaffected, whilst Ichigo feels like pulling his hair out or better yet, teleporting over there and strangling her. "Anyway, _darling_, could you come and pick me up at the station?" She asks sweetly, and then, in a silent whisper she adds, "There's this guy in here that says he could help me out, though, he says that…"

Sighing, Ichigo ends the conversation and shuts the phone off before letting her finish. Damn, you'd think she would learn a couple of things with time… For sure, that woman of his is not going out by herself again in a _long_ while.


	53. Hanabi

**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **Hello! I'm glad you all liked the last shot. Kinda weird, huh? I'm updating since I have time now; exams start up tomorrow and they end 'till next Friday, so I doubt I'll have any time for last minute editing and updating. Oh, and for those wondering, I'm doing really well at school, so thank you very much for your words of encouragement. The sequel for "_Encounter_" comes up in the next update, so look forward to that! See you soon and wish me luck!

* * *

**Hanabi  
**_22.02.2006_

_(Hanabi: Flowerfire; fireworks)_

They glare at each other, cross their arms over their chest, and hold their heads up in defiance; but otherwise neither of them talks. Kon actually opens the door and steps inside; in the same second he goes in, he quietly tiptoes back and the door closes behind him with the softest of thuds. Silence creeps in the room and not one of them makes a move or speaks a word to break it.

Ichigo finally gives out a huff. "I don't care," he spats angrily at the bemused female shinigami. "I don't give a shit about it."

Rukia arches up a disbelieving brow cockily. "Are you sure?" she taunts, the mockery is clearly glinting in her blue eyes.

"I'm sure as hell," he retorts at her. He clenches his teeth and hisses, "I am not, Rukia, I'm most definitely _not_ going to the festival with you."

"Are you sure?" she asks again, the smirk on her face meant to show him she wasn't really asking a question. She is teasing the adamant teen, she is telling him how wrong he is, she is making sure he knows he is going even if he doesn't want to.

"Hell! I said I'm NOT going, dammit, you lousy bitch!" he growls in frustration.

She doesn't flinch at the insult, Rukia simply smirks wider, more evilly and she begins whispering something under her breath. Ichigo notices this and, as he shudders, his eyes grow with shock when he realizes her plan. It's too late to act, however, for the invisible grip around his arms indicates he's trapped. He quickly thinks of breaking the spell with his strength, he's done it before, after all; but the next thing he knows is that his head hits the floor and that she's straddling him.

"Get up!" Ichigo yells, flushed cheeks betraying his unperturbed attitude. "Rukia, come on!" He berates at her unsuccessfully, "I'm not going, dammit. Get that into your thick head! Now, just… get off me… damn…""

The girl leans down and stops a few inches from his face. Ichigo gulps as a shock of awareness hits Ichigo. She's so close in fact that the boy is startled to find out her eyes have such a strange hue of deep blue that they are almost violet but not yet. Rukia glares at him with those very eyes and a smirk blossoms over her face. Ichigo wants to speak up, or yell at her actually, but hesitates in doing so because their lips are so near that he fears that if he did, he'd end up kissing her by accident. A lock of her hair teases the skin of his cheek.

"Ichigo," she murmurs. But her lips don't brush his as he has thought they would (surprisingly enough he finds himself slightly disappointed by this, though he does his best to deny it). Still her breath does fan his face and that is all needed to make him blush madly. "You'll take me to the festival, okay?"

However in a daze, Ichigo knows deep inside he has to say 'no.' There is something like a gut feeling telling him that he better not or he'll regret it, like it is usual with something concerning Rukia. But now he understands why she was so intent on training before getting home. With his energy depleted, he has no more left to undo this binds with his own strength. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he is now stuck with either glaring at her all night while staying in this _not-so-comforting_ position or agreeing to whatever she wants.

The sixteen-year-old looks away before speaking so she can't see how his blush turns from a bright pink to a crimson shade. "I don't even understand why you are so intent on going…"

"Not giving up yet, I see…" She smirks, amused. Ichigo is stubborn, that much she knows, but she is fine with it because she is stubborn too. A small smile tugs at her lips, and then she ponders a bit before replying. "The hanabi," she confesses as she scurries off him and ends up sitting leg-crossed beside Ichigo's captive body.

"What?" he looks left to focus his stunned, curious gaze on her. He frowns in confusion he can't hide.

"I want to watch the fireworks." She answers straight-forwardly. "Last time, I wasn't on time for the fireworks," she says as she looks down at him. He immediately senses the undertone in her words:_ 'I wasn't on time,'_ she says… It was much more than not being on time.

Her eyes shine and she is looking at him so frankly that it almost makes Ichigo want to look away. "I am here now and I want to see them this year, Ichigo… Please?"

He sighs and shakes his head because he knows he'll definitely be sorry about it in the end. "Okay… Fine, you win." It is then that he notices at last that she has undone the binds around him, so he stands up and walks over to his bed until he crashes against it and plops onto the soft surface of the mattress.

"Really?" She turns around hastily, so fast that she almost trips. Her eyes shine even brighter and her hands are clasped together as she wails with excitement. "Thank you, Ichigo!"

He scratches the back of his neck, looking away. "Whatever…"

"Good! There are so many things I want to try out! I heard there was a great deal of candy. Oh, and Inoue mentioned games, should we check them too? What sort of games are they anyway? AH! And don't forget that you have to get me that Chappy the Rabbit plush toy I saw in the poster. Do you think there'll be a show? Wait 'till I tell Renji about this!"

Ichigo rubs his face tiredly. "Shit…."

His poor wallet.

---

_Extra note: The fireworks are massively displayed during summer festivals; there are even competitons as far as I've read (I want to go to Japan!). I'm setting this story around August, then._


	54. Rêverie

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
****Author's notes: **There are two reasons why I'm updating. One, I think it's just about time I do and I actually have time to do it. And two, I'm just freakin' happy about my grades. Law is just about my best subject so far, and I'm studying Marketing, but who cares. Like I've said before, I wrote as sequel for "_Encounter_", though you should not have any problems understanding it if you read it by itself. Rukia's perspective, so to speak. Hope you like. Hopefully, I'll be seeing you guys soon._

**

* * *

**

**Rêverie  
**_06.09.2006_

They aren't supposed change each other's lives any more than they have. Each of them walks a different path now; two paths never meant to cross.

After their last parting, Rukia had thought she'd never see him again. And yet, today she thinks she sees a boy who bears a striking resemblance to him. Her mind must be playing tricks on her, but there's also no one else with that incredibly bright ginger hair._ No, no, don't even think about that..._. It doesn't matter anyway, because it's time to get out of here. Though the black-haired woman wants, and _feels_ the need, to take a break, she doubts it'll be too long before she gets another call. Thinking back, she can't deem why she has asked for this patrol mission. After all, there's not too much until her new position within her division becomes official and there's paperwork she needs to finish for it. Saying goodbye to constant field work with this last assignment seems too troublesome now.

"Rukia!"

They are supposed to live parallel lives. Parallels never touch each other.

She halts, by instinct a hand reaching for her sword. Her hair comes in the way when she turns around at the sound of a voice calling for her. Pushing dark locks away from her view with long fingers, her eyes widen when she distinguishes someone running toward her. The figure stops just in time, otherwise knocking her down, and doubles himself over his body, panting. The hunched form before her straightens up only seconds later. Her only reaction is to stifle a gasp. Oh, she's had this kind of vision before, but not once has the look in his eyes seemed so fierce.

They aren't supposed to see each other anymore. So Rukia understands right away that this _must_ be a dream, after all.

"I found you," he murmurs in a low and tired voice, as though he's been running forever.

And Rukia wants to laugh. Really, this daydream is _way too_ vivid. At least a thousand times more vivid than the many others she's had. She shakes her head at the notions and sighs. Now she expects to wake up any time; she's never seen the outcome of their meeting since her dream usually ends just here. But after a long pause filled with the sound of people rushing about to catch their ride and the trains whistling as they rush by, the dream doesn't break. Ichigo's intense stare now turns into something close to a glare, probably because she's so unresponsive. But how can she react to something like this in any case?

"Aren't you going to say something?" he mutters, annoyed. He must look weird talking to the air before everybody else's eyes, not that a single person stops enough to notice.

He seems slightly older. Ichigo's face is just a bit longer and his jaw looks stronger, he's a tad taller too. He'd doubtlessly look like a badass-guy with a few scrapes here and there but his face is clean and his skin as smooth as it can be with his morning bear. She guesses he hasn't shaved in a couple of days. His shoulders are broader and his muscles are well-developed, almost as if he'd been constantly training or sword fighting. Maybe he still uses that permit...? Indeed, he has changed. However, there is one thing that hasn't changed: his hair is still that loud shade of orange and it's messy as always. And his eyes… oh, his eyes are still bright amber pools.

Rukia blinks. "You are really here?"

He gazes at her and gives her a funny look. "I'm not a ghost, if that's what you're talking about," he states. He looks down at her fisted hand, clenched around the hilt of her sword. "Are you done with your job? Can we talk?"

She nods absentmindedly. _What _is _he doing here?_ She thinks in haste. _Byakuya-niisama is going to have a fit._ The woman has never expected this; ever since that last time she has lost track of him and his life. Because it isn't allowed, because they weren't... they aren't… Ah! There are far too many things not meant to be for the two of them. Ichigo is starting to move, possibly to go somewhere else where they can speak more calmly, and everything suddenly dawns upon her. "No," she says suddenly, making him stop on his tracks and alarming the boy.

He looks confused. "What?"

"No, we can't do this," she tells him, face resolute. Ichigo walks back to her and plants himself in front of her, eyes and ear intent of her. Rukia frowns and Ichigo glares hard. They have to play by the rules and they certainly don't allow this kind of thing. He isn't supposed to see her until he's old and wrinkly and has led a good life. Only then…

She then mouths out-loud what they both know too well. "We aren't supposed to meet."

Ichigo harrumphs and crosses his arms over his chest; the frown on his face darkens considerably. "You're spouting that shit too?" he looks not only annoyed, but truly irritated. At that moment, he looks more worn-out than ever. Now than she can observe him more closely Rukia can see the bags under his eyes and how pale his cheeks are. What has he been doing lately anyway?

"Such big words," she remarks slyly, making Ichigo scowl at her implications. "Well, Ichigo, I have to get going. It was nice seeing you. Stay well!" She turns on her heel, ignoring the stiffness in her legs or the bewildered look on his face. There are people waiting for her back at home; they expect her to be there. Both of them know there is simply no way they can live in each other's worlds and that there's no middle for them either. Right?

"No!" his hand reaches out for her arm. He pulls her back and causes her to stagger. "I told myself I'd never watch you leave again," he mutters angrily. She can't tell if his anger is directed toward her or more toward himself. She is whirled around so she is facing him again and his eyes are instantly boring holes into her. He thrusts his hand toward her, giving her a more than determined glare. "I'm never going to watch you leave. Understood?"

There is a rather long pause of silence, the lights of the trains that zoom by flashing around them. At last, she allows herself a half-smirk as she takes his offered hand. There are too many obstacles between them and they seem difficult to surpass.

But maybe today they can make it.

And because she is Kuchiki Rukia and because he is Kurosaki Ichigo, they probably will.


	55. Frozen

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
WARNING!** Plenty spoilers for **manga chapter 246**!  
**Author's notes:** I read 246 and immediately began playing out a scene. Couldn't stop myself. While we all "patiently" wait for next chapter to come around, I'll leave you with this tiny drabble._

* * *

**Frozen  
**_04.10.2006_

He hears the voice chanting and he immediately knows. The sweat that runs down his cheek suddenly freezes and he is sure. He feels that strong-willed spirit power surrounding him and he is already seeing without having to turn around. In matter of seconds there's a five-meter monster frozen up in a cube behind him, the same that was about to drown him, his friends, and that bunch of weird arrancar inside a whirpool of sand. But the thing could pretty much unfreeze any moment for all he cares and he wouldn't mind. Ichigo's eyes are wide open and his jaw is tight. His heart is clenching inside his chest and he even does an intake of breathe. That's…

…that's_ freakin' stupid _Rukia!

He doesn't yell out at her on that very moment because he is way too shocked to utter a complete sentence.

Just what the hell is she doing here? With that idiot of a friend of hers Renji, who looks like a little puppy beside her, no less! She is simply smiling like she has no worries in the world, like she hasn't just frozen that insanely huge hollow with her shikai. And what is it with her and entrances, anyway? It's always like she practices or something, because it always happens when they meet. She always makes him look like a gaping fool, too.

The first time she appeared, he seriously freaked out. No other words for that. After all, it's not like a person in a traditional Japanese black get-up (a haori with sleeves slighty too long for her and hakama that covered most of her feet, with sword included and all) is supposed to pop into your room in the middle of the night to slash the monsters following after you. The second time they met… well, technically that had been his turn to show up out of nowhere and it hadn't been so pretty then (which just proved who was better at those arrival stuff) either. He'd been annoyed at her and he couldn't even look at her in the eye while she looked so incredibly small and helpless; they'd ended up quarreling, also, and called each other stupid. And then, there was that time not so long ago when she literally came through the classroom's window and proceeded to kick his sorry ass. He remembers being shocked and unable to speak, and after that, he only remembers the pain and running about with her on his back in search for a hollow. Oh, and that speech. That had been a heck of a bombshell.

Now this?

Isn't she supposed to be back at Soul Society? And Renji as well? Hadn't that old man even sent Byakuya and Zaraki to take them home because they weren't allowed to meddle in human affairs? Hell, seriously… Rukia's got some deep shit going on. And Renji too. What is the bastard thinking? They had just risked their necks and more than that to save her life and now he brings Rukia into a battlefield where a safe return isn't guaranteed.

He doesn't have time to be dwelling on the girl's dramatic ways of showing up in the middle of nowhere, actually, or the _reason_ why she is now standing over there with that cloak billowing behind her and that proud air floating around her. Inoue is still waiting somewhere in that white castle and she must be saved; Aizen is still planning his war and creating more monsters and he must be stopped. Ichigo really wants to ask what the hell is wrong with her and her crazy antics, but there is not enough time. (Is she trying to make him go mad?) He feels like either strangling her or hugging her (she _had_ just saved him after all), but there is no time.

There's no time...

So he waits for her next move.


	56. Sleepover

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** Chapter 247 was one of the best treats Kubo has given us IchiRuki shippers, don't you think? I really loved all of it. But anyway! This one really fits the collection description of "fragments of the daily life of..."A bit Rukia-centric-ish, but Ichigo is there too, of course. In other words, this is quite random, but I still hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Sleepover  
**_16.09.2006_

Rukia knows nearly nothing about modern, 'girly' stuff, like Ichigo calls it, other than what she learns from the horror manga she has snuck inside the closet (if Ichigo ever found out…). So it doesn't come to a surprise that she is completely jittery the day she's invited to a sleepover.

She suggests taking Ichigo with her. "No one will see you if you are a shinigami!"

But her idea is quickly rebutted as she's told: "Damn, I'm not a girl!" and that he's not supposed to be there. It's not like he _knows_ what to do in a _girl's_ sleepover either. And also: "Inoue can see me. And Tatsuki too, she'll beat the crap out of me if I show up."

Rukia sighs. She plops on the bed, by his feet, and gazes at him with a stressed look. "And then what am I going to do?"

Ichigo looks down at her and shrugs. "Just be… Rukia?" the orange-haired boy says as though that should be enough. Rukia thinks otherwise. "Look!" he tells her in an exasperated tone when she keeps rambling about the sleepover, "just go there and have fun!"

Of course, that only makes Rukia protest so much that Ichigo settles on hearing his music with his earplugs on after pushing her down from his bed.

-

Later that night, he packs Rukia's bag, folding an extra change of clothes made up of one of Yuzu's dresses with a sigh as he decides it's time to go shopping for some clothes for the petite, female shinigami. He adds everything else she'll need to survive the night: her purple-dotted pajamas, extra underwear (which he touches just with his fingertips) just in case she needs it, a pair of socks, a hairbrush, the red toothbrush with pink hearts she made him buy for her, other personal toiletries, and even the horror manga he'd found under her blankets when he was doing laundry.

Rukia watches with curious eyes as he does this diligently and pops in a comment or two about his 'house-wife' abilities that almost make the boy snap at her. Once he decides that he is finished, he turns to her and glares. "I'll make you some snacks, but if you make any kind of stupid remark, I'll never help you out. Got it?"

Rukia looks at him in wonder. "Are you that worried about me sleeping over somewhere else?"

"What?" He narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing, nothing," Rukia ruffles his hair fondly, something to which Ichigo doesn't bode well to. He growls and scowls at her, brushing her hand away. Rukia doesn't care and chooses to ignore the sound of Ichigo asking repeatedly, "_Really_, just what the hell are you talking about?"

They spend the next half-hour bickering and making several snacks so she can share with the other girls. Before leaving the house, she makes Ichigo have one of the sandwiches she made. "As a 'thank you'," she tells him.

He walks her to Inoue's house and leaves her just a block away from the apartment complex, lest someone happens to see them. What would people think of the two of the walking so casually in the middle of the night (okay, so it's barely eight-o'clock, but it's really dark) with a duffel bag in his hands? That they are eloping? No way in hell.

When they reach that corner, Ichigo simply stops and he hands the bag to her like a father handing out lunch to his kid. "Don't get into trouble, Rukia," he warns. The frown in his face is no surprise to her, however, the concern laced in his words is.

The black-haired young woman grins at the frowning boy. "Don't worry, I'll be alright," she tells him. Then the grin turns coy, "And you know, if you miss me, I'll be just a call away… honey!" she song-sings as she points at her silver mobile phone.

"Rukia!!"

Rukia makes sure to slip a piece of paper with the phone number written on it into his pocket before she resumes her walk. Ichigo watches as she turns around the corner and disappears from his sight.

-

Somehow, everything turns out just fine. No incidents at all. She had soon been swallowed by their world of make-up and gossip; and she even had managed to have fun and laugh at the other girls' antics. An overall satisfying experience, if she thought about it.

"Well, I have to go," Rukia says to the group of girls standing in the entrance, all of them bear smiling faces. She steps down and turns to look at the house's owner. "Thank you for having me, Inoue."

Orihime shakes her head and smiles warmly. "No, thank _you_ for coming, Kuchiki-san!"

"It was fun, Kuchiki-san!" peeps in one of the girls, the one with short-brown hair that is always afraid of Ichigo, Michiru. The rest of the girls agree with her, nodding their heads in unison.

"Uh, yeah." Rukia smiles at them awkwardly, a hand plucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. There are extra curls on her black hair thanks to Orihime; they make her look like that picture of Masaki that Kurosaki-sensei kept in his room and that she'd found out when she was snooping around the house.

"How about we do another sleepover in your house next time, Kuchiki-san?" Ryo, the hundred-meter running champion, suggests casually.

"That'd be a good idea," Arisawa, who is inside, nods almost immediately as she leans against the wall of Orihime's hallway, "We haven't seen how your place looks like, Kuchiki. Must be cozy, huh…"

Rukia stares at her and notices the smirk on the judo girl. Of course, Tatsuki knows of Ichigo!

"W-What!?" Rukia stands shocked in front of the door. Her eyes search Orihime's for help; but the girl is oblivious to her dilemma. "But, um…"

"Ah, make sure your parents are out of town, Kuchiki-chan," Chizuru tells Rukia with a wink.

"Bye, bye, Kuchiki-san!"

And the door is closed before her stunned eyes.

She pinches the bridge of her nose as she feels a massive head-ache coming her way. "Shit."

Ichigo is going to be pissed.


	57. Slips

**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's note: **Hello, everyone! Happy Halloween in advance for those who celebrate it! That also goes for those who, like me, celebrate "El Día de Muertos". Oh, and yes, Ichigo has a problem with female underwear. xD This is so **not** edited, but still, please read and review! 

Also, to those who'd like to know. A sequel to "Hanabi" is in the works, mostly finished and I need a title too. The sequel that Hanabi has spawned is actually longer and I'll probably end up posting it as a one-shot outside the collection. Look forward to that!!

**Happy Birthday, Zelel!**

* * *

**Slips  
**_24.10.2006_

He wakes up to someone shaking him persistently. He feels like snapping at that person for waking him up, but he is actually too tired to do anything. "Mm… There's no school today, leave me alone," he mumbles in a barely audible voice, face deep into his pillow. It's a surprise that a random curse hasn't slipped out yet from his tongue, considering how utterly pissed he feels at the moment. A hand stretches out to push away whatever or whichever is bothering his sleep.

"No, Ichigo, you _have_ to wake up!" Rukia turns out to be the one urging him to let go of his so precious sleeping time. Once more she shakes the boy by the shoulder insistently; her blue eyes however are fixed on the poster pinned on the wall in front of her. She adds as an afterthought, "Ahh, but get up slowly, alright?"

"What are you talking about?" He mutters, sleep still very evident in his slurry voice. "And just… what the hell are you doing on my…" Ichigo turns to look at her, pauses, and blinks. "…bed?"

Rukia's hair is a mess (as though a rush of wind has swept by), but what captures his attention the most is the fact that she's wrapped in _his_ bed sheets (so that's why he's so cold!) and that her shoulders are _bare_ (wait… bare?). She frowns angrily when he keeps staring through half-lidded eyes, her face is slightly pink. "Don't look, alright!?" she orders. "I'm going to stand up."

Ichigo nods absentmindedly, then he closes his eyes and attempts to fall asleep one more time. That is until his brain actually processes what's going on and he shots up in shock, eyes wide and round. "What the…!?" he screams, unable to continue as a pillow soars through the air and hits him square on the face.

"I said: Don't look, bastard!" she berates furiously. Rukia wraps the sheets tighter around herself and grunts.

Just as Ichigo fixes his gaze on the window, he finally notices that his clothes have been missing as well and stutters uncertainly, "What… how did… we didn't? Oh, shit. We…?"

"No, idiot, we didn't do anything stupider than stripping down," she blurts out before Ichigo can guess any further. Then, cheeks blushing even more crimson, she mutters, "Just… hand me my underwear, first, won't you? It's under you… I couldn't move you so I had to wake you up…"

Ichigo hoists himself up and finds the panties just where she said they would be. He picks them with the tips of his thumb and his index finger as though they are toxic. He stretches his hand her way and offers the white underwear to Rukia as he fixes his stare on the wall. His cheeks are also a not-so-faint shade of scarlet when he feels the garment snatched out from his reach. Then he hears a shuffle of noises which he instantly deems as Rukia dressing.

"You can look now," she speaks up after she quickly slips into her sky blue dress. He looks up at her hesitantly, relieved that she is fully clothed, but she is still avoidinglooking at_ him._ Of course, _he_ is still very much naked. "Cover yourself," she throws at him his t-shirt and the pair of faded jeans that piled up by her feet.

He sighs in relief only once he has finished dressing himself. "I need some aspirins, now," he says as he rubs his temple. He plops onto his bed one more time, rolling over his stomach and sinking his face against the feather pillow.

"I told you not to get up so quickly," she chastises while wearing a frown that could par up with his trademark one. Rukia sighs, waiting for the eminent questioning that she herself isn't sure can answer.

"If we didn't… do anything… Then, uh," he stumbles on his words, voice muffled by the pillow, "how did we… you know?" He's obviously too embarrassed to speak about them getting naked. There's a confused expression all over his face.

"Last night, remember?" she tells him, eyes screwed up in thought. She sits on the bed beside him and Ichigo turns so he's looking up at her. "We were drinking… a bit. I think there were at least a few bottles of sake…"

--

"_You're drunk." Ichigo grinned slyly at the woman before him, a scary sight to the normal human being. _

_He himself was as drunk as he could be, and he barely had had some two…_ _three… okay! Five sake bottles. But he'd been thirsty... yeah... It was a _very_ light sake too. And it wasn't like he _always_ drank. Just tonight, because Rukia dared him to and a man never backs down on his words. He was a man, so…_

_Rukia's head whizzed his way and she felt the ground shaking. "I'm not drunk," she gruffed out, even when she was pretty sure the earthquake wasn't over yet._

"_You are _so_ drunk," the boy assured confidently, but there was a particular sway of his body that made him look like he was about to stumble to the floor. Boy, those were some pretty wooden planks._

"_I said I'm not," she retorted, a fisted hand in the air. She walked over to him to pounce at him, but ended up leaning against him so as to not fall face-first onto the floor._

"_If you aren't drunk then…" Ichigo screwed up his eyes in thought, he paused long enough to come up with something and then a smirk crept over his lips, "then you won't let me do this."_

_What followed was so quick that it had her head spinning. He suddenly ducked down and he took her lips by surprise. So shocked she was that she couldn't avoid a tiny gasp escaping from her throat. For a moment, she had almost snapped out of it but her alcohol-induced mind won over and soon enough, she was even seeing flowers in the background. She smiled against the kiss and slowly responded. _

_Backing away, she grinned lazily at him. Well, that had been good. And there were still flowers on the background, funny… Oh, was that a new painting on Ichigo's wall? And were those actually stars instead of flowers? Hm…_

_"See?" he drawled in a lazy voice, point proved. Even if half of his mind wasn't really conscious, he knew he wanted to try that with her again. It was fun. He wiggled his eyebrows at her intently._

_Rukia blinked once, twice, and a third time before smiling impishly at him. "I guess I am drunk, after all, hehehe," she giggled girlishly._

_"You know, it's gettin' kinda hot…" Ichigo mumbled, a suggestive arching of his brow then making him look more positively crazy than before._

_"Yeah…"_

--

"Uh, it's actually kinda blurry…" he murmurs breathily…

He scratches the back of his head and gulps down the knot in his throat, looking anywhere but at her face. After a moment, he finally turns to glance at her, Rukia's blue gaze meets his, and he has to hold his breath. They nod at each other after a while that could have lasted an eternity, as some sort of silent understanding forms between them.

"This never happened, alright?" Ichigo is the first to breaks the silence as he offers his hand to the woman.

Rukia doesn't take a moment of hesitation to take it. "Deal."


	58. With that kind of friends

**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **Hiya! This past week has been very hectic, and so will this one. ((sigh)) But I really hope it gets better after the exams though. Anyway, as for this one-shot, it's a bit longer than the others so I get cookies, right? So, here we see a side of Ichigo we don't often see (or we don't see at all?). He might be kinda OOC, or not. I'm throwing in **IshiHime** too, because they are my second favorite pairing and I just couldn't resist. Added Tatsuki and Chad just for the fun. Please read and review. Have a nice week!

**

* * *

**

**With that kind of friends...**  
_06.11.2006_

Three fifteen-year old boys surveyed their female classmates approvingly from the other side of the court.

"Did you watch Kuchiki today at gym class?" The black-haired Kimura Takuya eyed the mentioned girl as he spotted her on the track field with other two of their female classmates, the one with short, spiky black hair and the other of reddish-brown curls that went way past her shoulders.

"Huh?" His friend turned to look at him and then back at the field, "Yeah, she kicked Asano's butt in soccer today, didn't she? She's pretty cool." The boy named Hirotaka answered slightly confused about the question as his green eyes found the girls as well. They were standing some good twenty meters from them, but he could still distinguish the aforementioned women in their gym clothes.

"Not that, idiot!" the first one hissed, slapping his friend's head and glancing back at the black haired girl. He smiled impishly before crossing his arms and nodding appreciatively. The blue sports pants favored her as her legs looked longer than usual and it hugged her hips gently; and the white polo t-shirt framed her upper body prettily and contrasted with her dark, dark, shoulder-length hair. "See? She looks good in the girl's P.E. uniform."

"Seriously, Takuya, shouldn't you be looking at Inoue?" the third one piped up into the conversation, grinning as his eyes caught said girl's and she waved a little at them before returning to her own chat with Rukia and Tatsuki. Her exuberant personality often caught the boys' attention, even from those from other grades. Orihime was currently bobbing her head up and down excitedly at something one of her friends had said. He stuck his hands into his gym jacket and sighed. "Man, she has some body."

"I still think Kuchiki-chan has got one nice rack. She's quite small, but I think she'd fit in my arms rather well," Takuya smiled slyly. "Plus, she's really cute. Right, Hiro?"

"Yeah. But that Arisawa girl isn't that bad either, you know… Just check her out," the curly, brown-haired one noted interestedly, speaking of the last one out of the three girls. He grimaced slightly before continuing, "She kicks pretty hard, though."

There was no time to actually 'check her out', as the one orange-haired boy known as Kurosaki Ichigo suddenly snorted, appearing behind their backs out of nowhere. "Not _just _pretty hard…"

The three boys turned on their heels to face their smirking classmate carrying a net filled of basketballs easily slung over his shoulders as if it were nothing. Next to him, an even-looking Sado Yasutora and a crossed-armed Ishida Uryuu stood quietly observing the other male trio.

"Ku-Kurosaki?" the first boy stuttered. "Sado?" His and his friends' gazes changed from one to the other and then finally ending on the last of the three young men before them, the one who looked the scariest as of now. "I-Ishida?"

"I would advise you to cease speaking of Inoue-san, or any other girl for the matter, in such disrespectful ways. It's uncalled for and ungentlemanly," the glasses-wearing teen deadpanned. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, making them glimmer once against the sun's rays, before his serious, blue eyes narrowed at the boys. "I wouldn't like to teach you this the hard way."

"…"

"Heh," Ichigo glanced at Uryuu, seemingly humored, "Ishida, I didn't think you'd be the jealous type."

"Shut it, Kurosaki." His glare was met with one of Ichigo's.

"…" Chad looked on at their little bickering.

"Hurt a soft spot, eh?" the orange-haired teen taunted, the smirk on his face teasing. It seemed like he'd grown used to bugging the hell out of his self-proclaimed rival.

"…" And Chad looked on.

Crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his chin up in annoyance, Ishida huffed, "Bite me."

"Thank you, but no thank you," the other continued to smirk at the Quincy.

"…" And Chad still looked on.

"We're… sorry?" The two paused on their squabble to glance down at the one that had dared to speak up. Nagasawa Hirotaka, the one with green eyes and tawny brown hair, took a step back behind his two friends, gulping.

"You should be," Ichigo smiled almost pityingly, but only managed to scare his classmates further out of their wits. (And why were the other two behind Kurosaki looking at them like that!?, they thought anxiously.) "If Tatsuki ever heard you, you'd be praying in vain for your sorry asses in no time."

"…"

Ishida merely sneered.

"Can we… leave?" The one that had waved at Orihime previously, Minoru, squeaked out softly. He was trying to evade the annoyed glare coming his way from Ishida, wondering how such an even-tempered and silent genius boy that sewed as a hobby could look so… terrifying at the moment. "Please… sir?"

Chad raised his hand and pointed behind them. "There they come."

As Uryuu and Ichigo turned their heads to look at the girls that were walking their way, Ishigaki, Nagasawa, and Kimura took this as their cue to escape; they had been almost successful, almost. The latter hadn't gotten very far, as Ichigo had suddenly clasped Takuya by his shirt. He brought him to eye-level (making the poor guy float above the ground a couple of inches) and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey, Kimura, just one thing before, Kuchiki only fits in one person's arms and they're not yours. Got that?" Takuya had bobbed his head up and down hurriedly like the perfect imitation of Orihime just a few minutes ago, minus the happy smile and plus the terrified, pale face. "Good. Now, let's keep that a secret between the two of us. No one needs to find out, _right_?" The last word was said through gritted teeth, like a hiss.

"H-hai!" He nodded once again, quick enough to make his view spin afterwards.

"Kurosaki-kuun!" Rukia's sugary voice snapped suddenly, drawing their attention to her and causing Ichigo to drop the boy. "What are you doing to Kimura-san?" she inquired cheerfully. Then, the second scolding sentence came out in a much deeper, menacing voice. "Stop messing around with people."

"The hell you're talkin' about?" Ichigo snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest and pretending to be innocent.

Takuya slipped away as fast as he could and Rukia raised her eyebrows. "Nothing… huh? Anyway, come on, idiot," she hissed slightly, grabbing a smaller net of balls next to Ichigo's feet. "The teacher asked me to help you put these things away." Her eyes shifted to the red balls, then back to him. "Move it!"

"Whatever!" He grunted, trudging behind her. They walked past Ishida and Chad, who had been joined by the other two girls.

"Hyaan! Ishida-kun, why can't you tell us what you were talking about with Ishigaki-san and his friends?" She inquired curiously, tilting her head to look at Ishida straight in his eyes. The boy had lowered his gaze in hopes of avoiding hers. His usually pale skin changed into several pinks before managing to look away again.

"Forget it, Orihime. It seems the cat caught his tongue, _again_," her short-haired friend emphasized and smirked at Ishida. It seemed she was enjoying seeing him flustered up by a simple question.

Uryuu did her best not to glare at her… so openly. He coughed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose one more time in a very Ishida-like fashion (yet, this time somehow managing to look like a squeaky mouse) and glanced up at the tan-skinned, silent boy beside him for help.

"…"

Ah, not really helpful…

"Unimportant matters, Inoue-san," he rambled on after coughing once again, cursing mildly under his breath.

"Vegetables." The three turned to look at Chad curiously, blank looks stretched over their faces. Chad paused before speaking again. "We were… talking about vegetables."

"Seriously?" the red-head turned inquisitively at the Quincy, who nodded hastily though not completely able to erase the surprise from his face. Orihime nodded herself in understanding. "I see. Vegetables are good. Am I right, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Sure, Orihime, especially when you don't cover them with whipped cream," Tatsuki sighed, patting her best friend's head. The cheery long-haired female was about to complain when a sudden yell startled the three of them.

"Oh. SHUT UP!" Ichigo's voice snapped in the background, followed by a loud groan as the short-sized girl walking beside him elbowed him. They could hear him arguing loudly with Rukia as they came back from the storage room.

"Those two are at it again, ne?" Orihime's lips curved up, smiling childishly at their antics.

"Aa." It was general consent.

"They are really good friends!" she noted, still smiling as she waved at the two.

Ishida and Chad looked at each other while Tatsuki simply rolled her eyes. "Aa…"

**¤ ¤ ¤**

Around the school building, the three panting boys dropped to the ground, the last of them looking slightly blue in the face.

"Kurosaki and those guys are scary," Hiro gulped inwardly, as he and Minoru turned to look from the strange group of teens in the middle of the court to their friend on the ground. Takuya had already fainted.

Minoru nodded at this. "Very, _very_ scary."


	59. Do you believe in Santa?

**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** What, did you think I was dead or something? Certainly not, but I've hit a MAJOR writer's block, sadly. Still, I somehow managed to write a Christmas fic. Second fic related to this holiday, ever (the first being the SasuSaku one I posted today), so treat me kindly. Uh, and let's pretend Rukia knows a bit about Christmas (at least, the gifts part?). I'm trying my best to get over this block-age-thing, I _really_ am trying to complete all my drabbles... ((sigh)) I _was _going to upload this earlier but I'm not home right now, and my aunt's Internet wasn't working. When I get home I'll try to upload more fics. Until then, see you soon!

A belated **Merry Christmas & Happy New Year**!

* * *

**Do you believe in Santa?  
**_09.December.2006_

He heard some rustling inside his bedroom just as he neared the door. Thinking it must have been Kon messing up with his things; Ichigo then decided on catching the stuffed lion on the act and scare the crap out of him. He turned the doorknob slowly, stepping in as quietly as he possibly could, but halted upon what he found inside.

"Rukia?" he wondered out loud, loud enough to startle her. His eyes landed on her form, hunching over the desk, and it sprung the curiosity in him.

"WAH!" she yelped and she fumbled to hide behind her whatever she'd been doing on his desk. "Ichigo!" she hollered angrily, "You friggin' scared me, idiot!"

He ignored her and trudged into his room, closing the door behind him with a soft thud. "So…" he muttered while approaching her, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I'm writing a letter," she informed him as the boy plopped down on his bed. From where he sat, he could see indeed that she seemed to be writing something on fancy paper and with her favorite black ink pen.

"A letter?" his brows furrowed together in confusion. "To whom?"

She looked at him pointedly and rolled her eyes. "It's a letter for Santa Claus, idiot. To whom else would I be writing to?"

"Rukia, you dummy. Are you serious?" he chuckled good-naturedly.

Her blue eyes narrowed at him and she frowned. "What does that ever mean, Ichigo?"

"Santa isn't real, Rukia!" he told her after standing up from bed and walking over to stand next to her.

"What the hell!? Of course he is real!" she argued heatedly, standing up as well and turning to face him, letter in hand. "I saw him standing outside that expensive store two days ago when we went shopping. He even said 'hello' and 'merry Christmas' to us!"

He slapped his face and rubbed his temples. "That was some random guy in a Santa costume, for God's sake."

"Sure…." She swiveled back to the desk and focused her attention on the paper as Ichigo began to read it over her shoulders.

"_A new plush Chappy, a set of crayons and sketch pad, a new green dress like the one in that old, lovely lady's shop…'_ What the hell is this?" He snatched the paper in her hands. The list went on and on complete with doodles and all.

"That's my Christmas list, moron. Give me that back!!" She tried to reach for it, frowning and pursing her lips, but Ichigo raised it over his head.

Glancing up, he read, "Let's see what else. _'A doll for Yuzu and a new football for Karin…' _You're even asking things for my sisters? I won't be surprised if there's something for Pops too," then he paused and glared at the letter, "What's this? _'Chocolate-dipped strawberries for Ichigo to sweeten his bitter life'_? Is this a joke, dimwit?" he glanced at her, who was still trying to reach the letter from his hand. "Oh, and it goes on… _'A new pair of shoes. A purple, star-shaped music box…'_ Just where is one to find all of this stuff…" he shook his head.

She finally got hold of her letter and smoothed the wrinkled paper with a frown. "It's _Santa Claus_, he can get them for sure."

He turned to her, mildly miffed. "Don't you get it? He doesn't _exist_, you stubborn woman."

Her eyes narrowed at him and she scrutinized angrily him from head to toe. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't believe in Santa Claus." Her eyes narrowed dangerously some more.

"Well, for one, it was just an invention someone came up with to sell during the holidays," he reasoned. "Look, you should be old enough to know these fantasy things don't exist. Do you really think that there's a Santa, or elves, or even a reindeer with a red nose? Who in their right mind would honestly…"

"You didn't think Shinigami existed before, didn't you?" She cut him off, challenging him to say otherwise.

"What!? But that's a different thing!" he complained loudly. Ichigo looked startled; she _had_ a point… but still. Shinigamis were on a supernatural realm that had nothing to do with 'Santa,' right?

"I don't see how that's really different." She smirked at him triumphantly. Rukia stuck her tongue at him. "Nyaa! You lose, moron."

"Who's the moron, idiotic woman?" he scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the poster on his wall.

"I have to admit that at first, the fact that a fat old man would be sneaking into people's houses in the middle of the night was a bit suspicious," she mumbled, eyes on her letter. Ichigo's eyebrows briefly curved up in amusement. "But think about it, Ichigo! He can't be a mean guy or else he wouldn't be leaving gifts, right?" She paused briefly and smiled softly, "Anyone like that must be really kind."

She had that completely oblivious and contented look on her face, blue eyes bright and naive, and Ichigo wanted to scoff at her but didn't find the heart to do so.

"Sheesh, whatever," he sighed and plopped onto his mattress once again. It wasn't like he could convince her once she was so settled on one thing. And it wasn't like he was going to tell her that at her age, asking gifts from Santa is the last thing she should do.

She slipped her letter on an envelope and wrote in perfect handwriting 'For Santa Claus'. "And now, I'm going to put this on the tree," she grinned slyly at him. "And you'll be ashamed for saying such stupid things when you see all my gifts!"

Ichigo sighed, but couldn't help the smile slipping into his face. "Stubborn woman, indeed."

--

On Christmas morning, a number of presents surrounded the feet of the tree in the Kurosaki household.


	60. Sweet

**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **This is just a little drabble that I wrote a long, long time ago and I just got around re-writing and editing today. Things have been hectic, but I haven't forgotten about "Death Butterflies" just yet. I hope you like this little one and thank you very much for the support this collection has received so far!

* * *

**Sweet  
**_06.02.2007_

The two look at each other, face to face and sitting on opposite sides of the kitchen table, almost as if they are in a staring contest. Unwavering brown eyes gaze back at dark blue ones, daringly and challengingly.

"Ichigo…" The young black-haired woman narrows her eyes at him if just a little. A strand of stray hair falls over them, but she doesn't move, only waiting for the a breeze coming from the open window to put it back on place. Her eyes flicker with challenge.

"Rukia…" The boy nods in acknowledgement, well-disguised impatience in his cryptic smirk. He doesn't even blink as she now throws a glare at him.

Her small hand crawls nearer, feeling the split ends of the wooden table under her fingertips. His eyes follow her every movement like a predator, she can even feel them lingering on her hand. Her thin fingers almost shake in anticipation.

"Rukia." Ichigo calls out her name again, warningly, as she gets half-way through. But she pays no attention; it's not like she's ever taken notice of his warnings before. Quite on the contrary, the hint of a teasing glint appears in her eyes.

She is just about to grab her objective and he growls in disagreement. The boy glares back harder, deepening his frown if that is possible, and wordlessly threatens her to go any further. She is so near that she can nearly savor it. And then… almost…

"It's mine!" he shouts. Ichigo launches at her, both hands flaring on the air as she grabs the jelly-filled doughnut and he falls face-first to the table. He jerks back immediately, ignoring his reddened face and hurt nose, and scowls.

"Why you… Rukia, dammit!" he exclaims in a sputter.

"AHA!" She munches on the doughnut. Her hands skills had been much faster than his; at least fast enough that she had been able to take it before he did. The sweet flavor of the jelly fills her mouth, and the soft bread simply melts in her tongue. Really, these people on Earth make so many delicious things.

"That was the last one, you idiot." He argues hotly as she takes a second mouthful. "I _wanted _to eat one of those. Yuzu got that one for me…"

"Boo-hoo, so sad," She mock-cries at him. She takes the last bite, savoring the filling and the frosting and keeping it as long as she can, engraving the flavor in her memory. "Sorry!" She slowly licks off the jelly from her fingers after plastering a much saccharine grin on her face, one as sweet as the treat she has just eaten and that will surely annoy him to no end.

"Rukia." He looks at her strangely, his eyes not focusing on the now non-existent doughnut nor her eyes anymore.

Rukia looks back at him questioningly as she begins licking her lips now. _'Well, that's strange.'_ Usually, he'd continue bickering (or else, whining) for a while. Strawberry's glare gets more intense, eyes gleaming dangerously. Hmm… She does not like this. Why does he care so much for a simple doughnut anyway?

"Come on, Ichigo," she begins mildly apologetic, "just stop being a prick. It was just a…"

And then he interrupts her in mid-speech.

Absentmindedly, Rukia guesses that Ichigo _really_ wanted to taste that doughnut, because his lips are softly pressing over hers before she can even begin thinking of protesting about it. Oh well…


	61. Fragments

**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes: **It figures my next one-shot would turn out to be terribly strange. Still, I'd like to thank everyone for the support this collection has received. Thank you very much and see you soon!

* * *

**Fragments  
**_01.05.2007_

She's running and running and running, but that darkness that is chasing her is starting to swallow her world. It devours her, it envelops her with a chilly mantle.

The sun is high up in the sky.

There is no moment to pause, her chest is heaving and she's growing tired. The sweat runs down her brow and she feels herself falter. There is laughter, cynical and twisted, and with just a twinge of sadness laced in-between. Her breath hitches. She halts without even thinking and doesn't know whether her heart has stopped beating or not.

Rukia sees bright orange and white eyes through her locks of hair falling over her own eyes. And then everything is black. Reality breaks.

* * *

She finds herself sleeping inside that incredibly small closet one more night. She flexes her fingers, trying to get used to her body, to this place, but her head spins with the scent of fresh laundry that invades her nose. It seems her lodger had, obviously, done his chores while she was out at Urahara's.

She turns over and listens to the boy pacing around the room, going over his notes for the exam next day. She smiles and closes her eyes.

There are perks to sleeping in a closet this tiny… she feels safe, because outside there is someone who seems to care. Maybe he's a bit of a rowdy boy, reckless and too rash, but he isn't half as bad. The thought is too wild. She shakes her head and forces herself to sleep. It's late, after all.

Rukia knows he has grown and the thought scares her. He has changed so much that she is afraid that she won't be able to recognize him anymore; and more than anything, she is afraid that she won't be able to do much to help him, that she won't be of any significance anymore. But he needs her right now, he's confused and alone; he needs someone to put some sense into his stupid brain. And that is something that, no matter of how little importance she is to him now, she knows she has to do.

* * *

It is with much strength of will that she climbs that window, steadies herself on that frail sill, speaks taunting words, and finds a dumbfounded boy staring at her. She smirks down at him, even if her heart is thumping so loudly it deafens her ears.

Renji stands behind Ichigo, he shares a look with her, and an agreement is settled silently. She launches at Ichigo.

* * *

To scold him is a usual occurrence, this time she's outright screaming at him. In the back of her mind she tells herself to shut up because she is ranting too much and she will regret it. But she is so angry. He is bloody all over again, messed up and hurt, and with a number of broken bones. She's kneeling beside him, healing him with the little power she has left.

"Moron! Idiot! How could you do that? How could you be so insanely reckless?" she demands with a strong voice. "You had me worried back there, stupid! I thought that you… I was… You… ARGH, I don't know why I love you!!"

Ichigo smirks as Rukia pants, her face flushed and tiny tears at the corners of her eyes.

"I was waiting to hear that," he tells her, the smirk now a sly smile. "I never thought it would turn out like this. It sounds good, say it again, Rukia."

Rukia fumes, rubbing her face and roughly wiping her tears. "Bastard."

His fingers brush her stained cheeks. "Me too."

The black-haired woman breathes an involuntary sigh of relief. "I'm still mad at you."

* * *

Bickering is their favorite hobby. She always teases him, always provokes him, and always yells louder when his tone rises. But now… now, he is the one doing all of the above, and unexpectedly so.

"Why do you love to irritate me?" she asks, completely bewildered at all the poking coming his way.

He shrugs, that now ever-present smirk on his face. "I've got nuthin' else to do?"

She huffs, blowing the black of hair in front of her eyes. "Then find something to do!"

Ichigo seems to be pondering for a while, his finger reaching to his chin thoughtfully. "No, it's fun."

Her eyes narrow at the orange-haired young man. She grips her sketch pad, glancing down at the drawing he'd been making fun of earlier. She pouts. "You are a prick, you know?"

He runs his fingers through her raven hairs, ruffling them, and then gives her a little pat on her head. "Thanks…" he nods in agreement. Then his hand slips away from her head and he inches away, "And you are a lovely pre-menopausic midget."

"WAH!?" Rukia turns at him, enraged. Well, _that's it_!! She's an expert at knocking him down, anyway.

She knows something else has changed, he's grown more bold and too much like her as well. That can't be good.

* * *

She is with him, her arms wrapped around his neck and his rest gently at her waist. They are kissing for the first time. It's awkward and clumsy; and he has to double himself to reach her height, while she has to stand on her tiptoes. And yet, there is nothing like it. There is no uncertainty, no fear, no regret, just two hearts thumping wildly. They part, but neither looks away.

Ichigo rubs his thumbs against her cheeks in the gentlest caress he can muster. She smiles, cups his face, and brings him close to kiss him again. The second kiss lacks the innocence of the first, but is still incredibly poignant.

It's quite unfortunate, terrible even, when Kon finds them making out in the boy's bedroom. They had avoided explanations until now, and shutting up the stuffed is proving to be a real challenge, too.

"Nee-saaaaaan. Whyyyyyyyy?" the lion cries bitterly. "Why with this moron!?"

Ichigo groans and Rukia tries to cover her ears in attempt to drown out the screams. "Kon, shut the hell up, you're going to wake up my sisters!"

"You wouldn't like that, would you, bastard? You're such an indecent pig, how could you do that to my Nee-san?! Pervert!"

Ichigo raises his eyebrows. "Look who's talking…" he mutters and the stuffed lion sputters nonsense then. "Ah, whatever…" He grabs Kon and introduces his finger into his stuffed throat.

Removing the pill was never this helpful.

* * *

They are fighting again, side by side. Glowing red flames erupt from the palm of her hand. Ichigo is swinging Zangetsu all around, but at last, not aimlessly. He's strikes are calculated and precise. He's grown so much.

The hollow takes a go at her and manages to scratch her. Ichigo turns around, yells an "Are you okay!?" which she ignores and tells him to mind his own business. In truth, there is pain in her sides, blood is surely trickling down her abdomen, but she doesn't know what he'll do. He is doing so good so far.

She unsheathes Shirayuki, runs her fingertips through her white blade, and moves so the tip of her sword touches the injured spot. The blood flow freezes.

They win that time, as expected, but Ichigo has a few words to say to her afterwards. Who'd think she'd turn out to be the one being scolded?

* * *

Her eyes open hastily as she wakes up in a start. Her heart is beating erratically, and her breath comes out in short gaps. Her eyes look around, afraid, and she notices at last how dark it really is as her hand searches for the sword at her hip by instinct. The sky is black, but she remembers a clear day before submerging into that deep sleep. The memories are so vague now, but still deeply etched into the walls of her mind. Like fragments of a shattered mirror.

She feels movement shifting to her left and she turns around, so quickly that it even makes her slightly dizzy. A crouched figure rests against the wall of the alley, breathing deeply. Rukia wants to slap herself for not noticing it before. Her hand curls tighter around the hilt of Shirayuki.

"I'm sorry," the figure breaths out, and moves forward as Rukia tenses. But when the light touches his face, it's none other but a pretty battered Ichigo. His hair is a mass of bright orange, his face is dirty, and his clothes torn. He is shaking slightly as well.

"Ichigo!" she drops Shirayuki without even thinking about it and rushes to his side. "Ichigo!"

"I'm fine," he brushes her hands away. He looks down at his feet, a knot in his throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

She cups his face and makes him look at her. His eyes are dark amber, not white against black. "It's alright, I understand, Ichigo."

Ichigo rarely cries. But it doesn't matter, it's over for now.

Even if it is the last thing she does, she is going to help him beat the demon within. There are still many battles ahead of them. Memories that one day she will remember as that, fragments of a time long gone.


	62. Approval

**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** I bet you thought I was never going to update again. I've been working on a number of ficlets for the collection (as well as some others that will be posted separatedly), and I'm aiming at ending this on number 70... But who knows, I said something like that before and didn't stop, so it may be more than that. I also want to make a thorough revision of previous shots (and perhaps rewrite), but it'll take time, so that happen after I get back to school.

This was formerly a passage from **Fragments** (which, if I may say so, is totally weird, haha). A little 'slice of life' ficlet with Rukia, Ichigo, and the twins. The focus slightly changes from Rukia to Karin, but I've tried to make it as smooth as possible. My main goal is establishing how Rukia is settling with her new family and how the girls are coming to accept their new sister. Isshin is missing, though, because then, this would probably be crack. Hmm... Maybe next time, haha :D

And my, is this a long A/N! Before I let you off to read the fic, let me thank you all again for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Approval  
**_20.07.2007 _

The breeze is blowing gently, the grass is so very green, the sun is high up in the blue, blue sky, and the trees are already blooming. White and soft pink fly past, following the paths of the wind. It's a moment of peace that is beautiful in its own rarity, and it's only rare because she spends most of the time up and down with her sword and following Ichigo, or at school trying to survive Math class, or at home, living in a crazy household.

It is not like she is unhappy with her current lifestyle; but right now, she is simply doing nothing of the former or the latter. Here she is, sitting in a bunny-patterned cloth in the middle of the grassy field, legs tucked under her and skirt full of stems and flowers and their petals. Here is Kuchiki Rukia, feeling like a little girl again, making flower crowns.

Like a little girl… Except that as a kid, she grew up spending half of her days stealing food and water rather than playing with other girls. The memories flash through her mind and a bittersweet smile slips on her face. She wouldn't change a thing in her life, they are what make her who she is now, but there's no sense in hiding she would have liked to be able to play freely without having to worry if she'd survive another night in that ruthless neighborhood of Rukongai.

Ichigo looks up at her from his book just then; he adjusts his new reading glasses over the bridge of his nose and frowns when he finds such kind of smile on her. He is resting across her, leaning against the strong trunk of an old tree that provides them with shade; his amber eyes are all on her now… studying, studying. And because he's never been the patient kind of guy, it doesn't take much for him to ask her about it.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Rukia?" he wonders, in that brash and rude tone, as he leaves the book on his lap and then turns to uncap the bottle of water laying by his side. She can hear the concern dripping from his words.

_'Are you alright?'_ she reads, however, in the way he speaks and the way his eyes screw up slightly at her while taking a long gulp of water, trying to find the answer. It's kind of nice of him, actually, for him to be concerned; the feeling of someone caring about her feels so very foreign to her.

"Nothing's wrong, idiot," she admonishes. The nostalgic tone of her smile dissipates, briefly replaced by a grateful grin that also disappears after shaking her head. She stops weaving the stems of the flowers together and looks up at him sternly. "Go on and read that or you'll never finish with that novel!" she instructs. It's an order meant to force him to let go of the issue; 'because there's really nothing wrong,' she thinks.

Ichigo scowls and raises an eyebrow, looking skeptical. The books still rests wide open on his lap. "You are hiding something from me, aren't you?"

She smiles slyly and sticks her tongue at him. "If I did, why would I be telling you?" Her voice grows stronger. "And Ichigo, you really need to finish that book as much as you dislike it."

He brushes a hand through his bright orange hair, looking up at the sky in some sort of resigned fashion, and then grunts out loud, "Ah, you're impossible."

"And I _love_ you too, darling!" Rukia chuckles mirthfully, expectant.

His mouth goes agape and he looks down at her with widened eyes, until he finally manages to shake the shock away and huffs angrily. "Shut up," he growls, crosses his arms over his chest, and looks away; his cheeks betray him, for they are tinged a bright pink.

His reaction makes it all the more difficult for her to stop laughing. Ichigo eventually shrugs her off after telling her to "Shut the hell up, Rukia!" one more time. At least she is not making weird faces anymore, right? And, as Rukia's laughter fades, he goes on muttering under his breath about the 'frickin' fruity romance novel' he has to write a report about, how he 'frickin' hates Oochi-sensei' for this, and 'why didn't Rukia just shove the book down his throat' and end his torture already.

"Shakespeare would cry at this!" he bellows at some point, and Rukia shakes her head at the fuming boy, trying to hide her chuckle.

"Rukia-nee-chan!" Yuzu's voice makes them both to look up at the girl running their way. On one hand she is holding tightly onto her annoyed sister's hand and pulling her along, on the other she has a handful of wild flowers gathered in the basket she is holding. "Rukia-nee-chan! Look, I found these for the crowns."

"Ah, excellent, Yuzu-chan!" she smiles at the younger girl gently. She pats the grass beside her, motioning for her to sit down beside her. Her eyes fleetingly cross with Karin's tired ones, and she grins slightly in understanding. "Now let dear Karin rest for a while and you can help me out sort them out, ok? I'm almost done with these ones; we could finish them up with what you've found!"

The light-haired girl nods quickly, smiling at her twin once before letting go and nearing the older girl. The dark-haired one simply throws a look of gratitude at her direction (to which Rukia nods almost unnoticeably) and nears her older brother, who has resumed his lecture. The boy looks up from his book and gives his younger sister a nod of acknowledgment as she settles nearby against the old tree.

"Hey," he mumbles, fingers brushing against the pages of his book as he moves forward in his reading.

"Hey, Ichi-nii," Karin smirks slightly at him, having caught him stealing glances at the earlier exchange, but says nothing else. She crosses her arms behind her head, closes her eyes, and heaves a contented sigh.

After a few moments, however, and a squeal of delight from her sister, she reopens her eyes and peers at her surroundings only to find the gleeful smile on Yuzu's face and the gentle glint on the older woman's eyes as she smiles back. Her gaze shifts to her brother, who in an excuse to drop the book, is drinking water yet _again_, and, oh-so-very casually, looking at the scene as well.

"Ichi-nii," Rukia catches Karin say as she rests against the tree beside her favorite older brother, "Well done. I think… Rukia-nee will be a very good mother."

Ichigo chokes on his drink.


	63. Of yearning

_**Standard disclaimer applies.  
Author's notes:** It's been a long while, certainly, but… __We'll see how it goes. Unending appreciation to everyone that has left a review, and especially to those who have stayed faithful to this. As for the oneshot, it's just a little something that came up over a year ago. I'll probably be working on unfinished drafts before something new comes up, as I want to get them all out and warm up to writing once more._

* * *

**Of yearning  
**_20.10.2007_

Her black-jet hair was spilled on the pillow; the light of dawn filtering through the curtain making her skin glow golden. A soft tress had fallen over her face, its end just ending slightly above her round, pink lips. He reached over to place it back behind her ear; the simple brush of his fingers on her cheek making her stir and sigh in still contented sleep.

He propped himself on his right arm as he watched her. It wouldn't be long before she woke up, wearing a sleepy smile and wrapping her arms around his neck to greet him with a good morning kiss. Rukia's touch would be soft, gentle, he would be surrounded by momentary bliss, and then, all too suddenly, she would get up from bed and…They would fall into the routine in which they were the masters of "pretend".

The thought struck a cord. Ichigo knew that there were too many things that would come their way if what they had was exposed. However, it didn't mean he liked to hide like this from everyone. He wanted to show the world how much he loved her, to show that she belonged by his side, and that no one should ever doubt it or even try to take her away from him again.

And so, the thing he loathed the most in the routine, when she slipped away from him like water on his fingers, began.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and a sheepish grin spread over her face as she realized he was looking down at her. There was an unreadable look on his dark, amber eyes but she didn't have the time to decipher it. Unlike usual, he didn't wait for her to move first and lowered down to kiss her, but she ignored it and kissed him back. There was an urgent sense in his gesture that Rukia also failed to notice, or at least, seemed to overlook.

"Good morning," she whispered against his lips. Her skin was shining with the afterglow.

The first few rays of sunlight were still filtering through the window's beige, flimsy curtain. Stronger, more stronger. The day had, undoubtedly, begun; and for once, Ichigo wasn't happy about it. Her eyes moved around the room, Ichigo's amber ones then following the direction of her gaze, and both found the clock on his nightstand. The red numbers seemed to glare at them.

She groaned and rolled out of the bed, fingers searching for her nightgown on the floor and hastily wearing it on. Ichigo caught her by the wrist before she could move any further away, not moving from bed and only having to stretch a bit to reach out for her, and pulled her back to bed. She soon was once again beside him, looking up at him with an annoyed look.

"Just where do you think you are going?" he grumped, slightly miffed himself.

"Ichigo, I have to go," she told him, and after catching his resentful look, she added more calmly and softly, "Remember Yuzu and Karin are leaving early for school today because they have cleaning duty; they will be waking up anytime soon. If I'm not in their room when they do, they'll get suspicious."

Ichigo propped himself on his elbows, one on each side of her, and leaned down to catch her lips once more. She broke the kiss, half-grinning at his childish protest.

"And, Ichigo, I don't need to tell you what will happen if your father finds me sneaking out of your room in the morning, wearing my nightclothes. He already has an idea of what's going on, I think, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to deal with him about it yet, right?"

He huffed in annoyance, frown in place. It wasn't only his father or his sisters that were an issue. Actually, his father would probably gloat about the little fact that his young boy was finally a man. It was all about laws and society and non-understanding people, for whom all he cared little about. But things were like this…

"Alright already, I get your damn point." Ichigo dropped onto the bed beside her, face down against the pillow. His arm slipped carefully around her waist. "Just wait a minute longer."

"Ichigo, but…" She was cut off as he turned over and placed two fingers over her lips. Sighing, she nestled against him. There was something about being in his arms that comforted her, like she had finally found somewhere where she belonged. "Okay, just a little while."

They rested like that silence, with her back against his chest. For a moment, there was no sound in the room other than their tranquil breathing and the 'shush' noise of the sheets when they moved slightly. She could feel his chest falling and rising with every breath and could smell his musky scent. He busied himself with staring at the slope of her back.

She'd been away for a week, back at Soul Society to retrieve further instructions about their missions for the month. It was easier that way, if she left alone, because him going over there wasn't a pretty ride. He'd never thought a week could be so long, especially when he'd spend it wondering if she'd come back one more time or not. The moment she crossed the gate was always so very frustrating.

"I missed you, you know?" he whispered against her skin minutes later, leaving a trail of kisses on the exposed flesh of her shoulder and along her arm. And his words meant so much more…

Rukia relished the sensation, shutting her eyes close. "I know."


End file.
